Somos familia
by SweetAngel98
Summary: Hace un par de años, se propuso en la Alcaldía la idea de reformar a los villanos en Saltadilla. Cuando le llegó el turno a los Rowdyruff Boys, la señorita Keane fue la única en ofrecerse como tutora voluntaria. ¿Qué pasará cuando la relación entre ella y el Profesor salga a la luz y decidan mudarse juntos? Eventos desesperados llevarán a los adolescentes a cooperar...
1. Esto es un desastre

**¿Cómo están, bellezas? Para los que no me conocen, soy SweetAngel (aunque pueden llamarme Ana) y aquí les traigo mi primer fic largo. Aunque solo lo puse bajo los géneros de "romance" y "familia", planeo incluir un poco de casi todos. Rated T porque los adolescentes dicen palabrotas.**

**Aspiro a ser escritora algún día, así que sus críticas son siempre bienvenidas y agradecidas.**

**No soy dueña de absolutamente nada porque soy pobre; lo único mío es la trama de la historia.**

** Sin más preámbulos, ¡disfruten!**

* * *

Esto es un desastre

Buttercup bufó otra vez. Si había algo que odiaba más que las cenas formales era tener que prepararse para las cenas formales.

Rodó los ojos mientras su hermana rubia escaneaba todo en su armario e instantáneamente descartaba prendas.

-No… no… no… esto ya pasó de moda… ¡esto apesta! –chilló al tomar entre sus finos dedos una camiseta de mangas cortas muy arrugada- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo lavaste?

La morena simplemente se encogió de hombros. Sabía que eso desesperaba a Bubbles y no iba a perder su oportunidad.

-No sé. Ni siquiera recordaba que la tenía.

Enseguida abrió sus suaves ojos color azul cielo y soltó la prenda con disgusto. Se pasó la mano repetidas veces por el pantalón como para limpiarse y después le dedicó una mirada seria.

-¿Puedes derrotar a cualquier monstruo que ataque Saltadilla pero no puedes siquiera lavar tu ropa? ¡Eso es asqueroso! –Buttercup meramente sonrió ante esto. Bubbles estaba apretando los puños hasta que los nudillos se volvieron blancos y se mordía el labio para no perder el control y arrancarse los cabellos. –Me rindo, no pienso volver a aventurarme ahí dentro –dijo señalando el mueble.

-¡Al fin! –exclamó felizmente la morocha. –Puedo elegir mi atuendo, ¿entonces?

La rubia estaba a punto de hablar cuando una voz autoritaria la interrumpió.

-No.

Ambas se giraron para encontrar a Blossom envuelta en una bata y con la melena cubierta por una toalla. Tenía una mano en la cintura y la otra sosteniendo un vestido negro y simple. Con solamente alzar la ceja logró que sus hermanas menores acallaran cualquier protesta que quisieran expresar y tomó liderazgo en la conversación.

-Imaginé que esto iba a suceder, así que me adelanté y te compré tu atuendo –sonrió altanera mientras se lo entregaba. –Tienes suerte de que decidí no comprarte zapatos de tacón. Quedará muy bien con tus botas.

La pelinegra y la líder se lanzaban miradas de odio y desafío, ninguna de las dos quería ceder. Así se habían vuelto las cosas entre las dos hermanas. El mal temperamento de Buttercup hacía cortocircuito con el ego y orgullo de Blossom y se obtenía como resultado una explosión. De niñas no había sido tan común, pero al llegar a la adolescencia todas empezaron a buscar su propia identidad y cuestionarse cosas. La morena, por ejemplo, se preguntaba día a día por qué no era ella la líder, si después de todo era la más fuerte. Blossom, por el otro lado, no planeaba renunciar al liderazgo en ningún momento y adoraba que todos demostraran admiración por su excelente habilidad de idear estrategias y planes.

Bubbles había decidido mantenerse al margen de eso. Las peleas dentro de la familia eran de lo peor, pensaba, y generaban incomodidades y tensión dentro de una misma casa. A veces la cena era insoportable porque las dos mayores se pateaban por debajo de la mesa o se observaban con maldad. Por eso la rubia era quien intentaba calmar las aguas, aunque eso solo lograba que no iniciaran una pelea física; de todas formas se ignoraban o se descargaban con Bubbles y criticaban a su rival de arriba abajo.

Sin embargo, todo cambiaba cuando el teléfono sonaba. Si su adorada ciudad de Saltadilla estaba en peligro dejaban de lado toda discusión y se unían para derrotar al villano. Aun así, al finalizar, las dos volvían a gritarse y la menor de todas se entristecía hasta las lágrimas.

_¿No se supone que la adolescencia es la etapa más bella de la vida?_

Con tanto tiempo para cuestionarse, jamás se habían preguntado por qué o cómo se habían roto los vínculos de amistad entre las tres.

-¿Puedes creerlo? "Tienes suerte de que decidí no comprarte zapatos de tacón" –Buttercup repitió lo dicho por Blossom en falsete, burlándose de ella.

Bubbles suspiró. Parecía que las peleas no iban a acabar nunca.

La adolescente abandonó el cuarto de su hermana rebelde, dejando atrás los pósteres de bandas de rock y deportistas, las prendas desperdigadas por el suelo alfombrado y balones varios. Arrastrando los pies, se dirigió a su habitación y de inmediato se sintió más feliz al ver a Pulpi esperándola en su mesita de noche. Abrazó a su peluche preferido y se sentó al borde de la cama para echar una ojeada a las fotos familiares.

Una de ellas mostraba a Bubbles y al Profesor abrazados con mucho cariño. Era de las más antiguas y la más enternecedora de todas. En la siguiente estaba ella con un primer premio en un concurso de pintura entre sus manos. Luego había dos más, ambas con las tres hermanas como protagonistas. La de la derecha había sido tomada en un viaje al campo que habían realizado cuando tenían siete años y aún carecían de dedos y nariz. La de la izquierda era del pasado Halloween y las tres estaban disfrazadas como personajes de fantasía: Buttercup como vampiresa, Blossom como bruja y Bubbles como ángel. Incluso podía notarse un poco de odio entre la morena y la pelirroja a pesar de sus sonrisas.

_"¿Cuándo vamos a volver a ser como en los viejos tiempos?"_, se preguntaba la rubia, a pesar de que nunca obtenía respuesta.

Con una mirada fugaz vio que ya eran más de las siete de la tarde. Si quería estar preparada para la reserva a las ocho debía empezar a prepararse sin retraso.

Cuidadosamente colocó a Pulpi otra vez en el mueble y luego caminó hacia el armario. Tomó el vestido turquesa con encaje que había apartado para la ocasión y lo depositó sobre la cama. Después preparó los zapatos plateados y los accesorios a juego en la mesa donde además se aplicaría un poco de maquillaje.

A pesar de que solía creer en su belleza natural, la adolescencia y las inseguridades que acarrea la llevaron a cubrir su rostro con cosméticos por no sentirse completamente cómoda con su aspecto. Mientras que Blossom y Buttercup tenían caras más delgadas, la rubia mantenía los mofletes inflados típicos de una criatura y no le gustaba para nada. Además, tenía una pequeña cicatriz en la barbilla que había obtenido en una especialmente difícil batalla a los nueve años, lo cual le hacía sentir fea. Tampoco tenía el cuerpo que quería. Era alta como sus hermanas, pero sin tantas curvas como la pelirroja ni tan musculosa como la pelinegra. Ella era la más delgada de las tres gracias a su dieta vegetariana, aunque no le hubiese molestado –es más, deseaba- tener más carne en las partes adecuadas.

A pesar de todos aquellos pensamientos pesimistas, tenía que admitir que se veía preciosa en ese vestido turquesa.

Dio muchas vueltas, se giró para verse en distintos ángulos y se colocó un poco más de maquillaje para tapar la vieja herida.

_"Perfecto."_

Quiso probar distintos peinados, pero no pudo resistirse a atarse el cabello en dos coletas que colgaban ligeramente sobre los hombros. Una banda plateada en la cabeza y voilà, ¡estaba preciosa!

Con más confianza, bajó las escaleras para encontrarse al Profesor vestido de traje y corbata, con el cabello entrecano engominado y cepillado. A su lado estaba Blossom, quien había decidido dejar libre su melena radiante y lucir un vestido rojo como la flor de su gargantilla acompañado de tacones del mismo color. Buttercup estaba sentada en sofá con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. La prenda negra se adhería a su cuerpo en los lugares correctos y las botas iban a juego con ella. ¡Incluso se había quitado el arete de la nariz!

Más tarde felicitaría a la líder por su elección.

-Ya estamos todos. ¿Podemos irnos ya? –preguntó la morena con su usual mal humor.

-Sí, claro, chicas. Están preciosas –las elogió su padre y creador.

Hasta la morocha se sonrojó al oír el cumplido, pero actuó como si no le hubiese afectado mientras apuraba a todos al vehículo familiar. Las dos mayores compitieron por el asiento delantero y la pelirroja ganó, lo que hizo enfadar aún más a Buttercup.

El trayecto era bastante silencioso y la tensión era palpable en el aire, así que Bubbles decidió romperlo.

-¿Ahora puede decirnos a qué se debe esta cena, Profesor?

-¡Sí! Desde hace una semana que no suelta palabra –exclamó la joven a su derecha.

-Sí, ¿qué es tan importante, Profesor? –inquirió la mayor de las tres.

El hombre pareció abrumado por tantos interrogantes, así que se tomó su tiempo para pensar una respuesta que satisficiera a sus hijas hasta llegar al lugar.

-Sí, es algo muy importante para mí, y ya se enterarán de a qué se debe cuando nos encontremos a la señorita Keane allí.

¿La señorita Keane? Había sido su maestra en jardín de infantes y ellos dos eran grandes amigos. ¿Qué podría querer decirles?

-¿La señorita Keane? ¿Qué podría querer decirnos? –habló Blossom nuevamente, dando voz a los exactos pensamientos de Bubbles.

El adulto sonrió con ternura y con _solo un poco _de malicia.

-Ya se enterarán.

Todas se quejaron y gruñeron, pero el Profesor no iba a ceder. Tendrían que conformarse con esas pocas pistas y aguantar hasta la cena.

El camino se les hizo bastante largo a las súper heroínas. Usualmente ellas volaban donde quisieran y estaban allí en un parpadeo. No estaban acostumbradas al tráfico, a las luces verdes y rojas ni a los bocinazos. Lo que sucedió en quince minutos les pareció cosa de horas, principalmente porque tenían millones de preguntas rondando sus cabezas.

¿Qué podía ser tan importante para el Profesor? ¿De qué forma se relacionaba con la señorita Keane? ¿Acaso le gustaba y quería sorprenderla con una cena formal? ¿Pero por qué invitarlas a una cita entre el Profesor y Sandra? ¿Tenía que ver con una buena noticia por parte de ella? ¿Habría obtenido algún puesto en la secundaria Pokey Oaks?

-Aquí estamos –declaró su creador al estacionar el vehículo en el aparcamiento del restaurante.

Las muchachas salieron del auto y observaron sus alrededores. La mujer no estaba por ningún lado, así que supusieron que ya se encontraba dentro.

Ahora que lo pensaban mejor, ¿por qué no la habían llevado? El Profesor solía hacer eso cuando la señorita quería asistir a sus conferencias. ¿Qué era diferente esta vez?

El hombre las llamó al verlas inmersas en un trance y les indicó que lo siguieran. Ellas acataron su orden y en cuestión de segundos estaban a solo centímetros de él. Las guio hasta un pequeño escritorio donde un anciano bigotudo preguntó si tenían reservación. Cuando su padre dijo su nombre el señor señaló hacia un sector alejado del salón, probablemente su mesa. Las adolescentes lo siguieron dócilmente hasta que algo en su visión las hizo pararse en seco.

_Los Rowdyruff Boys._

¡¿Cómo podían haberlo olvidado?! Hacía poco más de dos años se había propuesto en la Alcaldía rehabilitar a los villanos. La idea era enviar a los malvados con unos guardianes y ponerlos bajo su tutela para que observasen que no realizaran acciones criminales y así esperar a que retomaran el buen camino.

Los primeros seres con los cuales habían experimentado había sido la Banda Ameba. Fueron custodiados por la señorita Bello y, como en realidad nunca habían aprendido cómo hacer maldades, en cuestión de semanas se convirtieron en ciudadanos comunes y corrientes… a pesar de ser organismos unicelulares gigantes con sombrero.

Algo similar había sucedido con la Mujer Fatal, Abracadáver y otros que atacaban de vez en cuando o después de bastante tiempo de inactividad. Muchos de ellos hasta se habían mudado a otras ciudades o se habían unido al mercado laboral de Saltadilla como trabajadores y consumidores.

Sin embargo, a pesar de los esfuerzos por parte de los civiles y especialmente del Profesor, las chicas, el Alcalde y las señoritas Keane y Bello, siempre surgían nuevos delincuentes de poca monta. No hacían mucho daño, a decir verdad, pero su presencia era molesta y quitaba tiempo a las súper heroínas. Les quitaba tiempo de estudio –excusa utilizada por Buttercup para explicar su examen desaprobado de Matemática-, de distensión, de ayudar a animalitos lindos –queja repetida incontables veces por Bubbles- o de lectura –Blossom estaba particularmente enfadada por no poder terminar "El señor de las moscas"*.

De esa forma, el Alcalde había decidido llamar a los principales intervinientes del plan para una reunión extremadamente importante –y de paso pidió que le abrieran su frasco de pepinillos-. Una vez que todos estaban sentados a la espera del hombre masticando su tentempié, el anciano soltó su idea que cayó a todos como si de una bomba se tratase:

-Hay que rehabilitar a los Roydyruff Boys. Así las ayudarán con los nuevos criminales.

Los ojos de las adolescentes se volvieron tan grandes como lo eran cuando tenían cinco años. Los adultos, por otro lado, tenían una expresión casi aterrada, temían por la salud mental del señor bajito.

-¡¿Qué mierda estuvo fumando, Alcalde?!

-¡BUTTERCUP! –le reprendió Blossom mientras le apretaba el brazo- No puedes hablarle así al Alcalde –siseó.

La señorita Bello, siempre diplomática y conciliadora, habló suavemente para calmar a los presentes.

-Disculpe, ¿pero de qué está hablando?

-Me alegro de que pregunte, señorita Bello –expresaba alegremente como si se tratara de un picnic en el parque-. Es que estuve pensando, esos muchachos tienen poderes como las Chicas. Si estuviesen de nuestro lado podrían combatir el mal con las niñas.

Al parecer ese hombre había tenido un leve momento de lucidez. Sin embargo, había un problema…

-Pero Alcalde, ¡son muy peligrosos! Nadie en su sano juicio se ofrecería a ser su tutor.

-¡Sí! ¡Son una amenaza! Cualquiera que los tenga a su cargo estará en grave peligro –explicó Blossom. Sus hermanas asintieron, ¡era una locura!

Todos estaban alterados, querían disuadir al Alcalde de llevar a cabo esa idea a toda costa. La única persona que se mantenía al margen de todo el griterío era la maestra de jardín de infantes, quien esperaba pacientemente a que todos se calmaran con las manos entrelazadas en el regazo. Carraspeó un poco para atraer su atención y lo logró luego de varios intentos.

-Yo… no creo que sea una idea tan descabellada.

Todos la miraban como si estuviese demente, e incluso oyó que por lo bajo Buttercup preguntaba qué manicomio sería conveniente. De todas formas, la mujer la ignoró y siguió argumentando su teoría.

-Pienso que esos chicos pueden transitar el buen camino… solo necesitan a alguien que los guíe. Son como los demás villanos: jóvenes solitarios que no tuvieron quien los ame y les enseñe lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Yo puedo ser ese alguien –terminó, hablando con ojos cristalinos.

Hubo largos minutos de silencio. Los presentes sopesaban sus palabras, evaluaban lo que se podría hacer, incluso Buttercup pareció meditarlo. Eventualmente Bubbles decidió opinar.

-Señorita Keane, ellos no son villanos normales… Ellos fueron creados para ser malvados, no van a cambiar. No _pueden _cambiar.

-Si no lo intentamos nunca lo sabremos –replicó con una sonrisa genuina. Ella de verdad quería hacerlo.

-Sandra, ¿estás segura? –cuestionó el Profesor con una mirada llena de afecto que las muchachas no notaron.

-Segura –respondió tranquila y realmente convencida.

Ya estaba todo decidido. No había vuelta atrás.

-Si algo llega a sucederle, no dude en avisarnos –dijo la líder pelirroja.

-Les patearemos el trasero si deciden hacerle daño –añadió Buttercup con una mueca de furia y preparando una bola de energía en su mano izquierda.

Al final, su maestra de jardín de infantes había ganado la discusión.

Eso había sido hacía cuatro meses. Si bien era cierto que los Rowdyruff Boys habían cometido menos crímenes en ese tiempo, aún no habían abandonado el hábito. Nunca habían dañado a la señorita Keane –aunque la súper heroína morena ya les había dejado bien claro lo que les sucedería a sus genitales si lo hacían- y las Chicas Superpoderosas seguían teniéndolos en la mira.

Por supuesto que no habían recogido a Sandra en su casa, ella había ido acompañada por _ellos._

Por primera vez en el día Buttercup y Blossom se miraron sin odio sino con estupefacción al ver a sus enemigos en la misma mesa que ellas estarían. Los ojos esmeraldas de la chica estaban abiertos como platos y Blossom apretaba la quijada para evitar volar y golpearlos en la cara. El Profesor, quien ya se imaginaba que eso sucedería, les dio leves empujoncitos hasta llevarlas hasta sus sillas y él tomó asiento entre la señorita Keane y Bubbles.

La rubia saludó con alegría fingida, la pelirroja lo hizo con seriedad y la morena simplemente se limitó a dejarse caer sobre la silla y cruzarse de brazos con la mirada fija en las líneas del piso negro y blanco. Los chicos no contestaron y dirigieron su vista hacia el techo o las servilletas. Los adultos hicieron contacto visual, apenados por la tensión y el ambiente incómodo que se había generado.

Bubbles fue la única que se atrevió a ojear a los otros comensales. Por supuesto, Brick no había abandonado su gorra aunque estaban en uno de los restaurantes más elegantes de la ciudad. Por lo menos se había cortado el pelo, ahora era apenas un poco más largo que el de Buttercup y le rozaba sus anchos hombros. Boomer estaba mejor peinado y también Butch, pese a que aún conservaba su cabello puntiagudo. Sandra también había logrado que vistieran camisas y corbatas. ¡Un gran trabajo!

Boomer alejó las pupilas de la servilleta y las dirigió hacia su observadora, por lo que la adolescente rápidamente desvió la mirada y se removió incómoda en su asiento.

La señorita Keane ya no aguantaba el silencio, así que decidió tratar de hacer conversación.

-Ya hemos hecho el pedido. Spaghetti con salsa y albóndigas para todos excepto Bubbles, sé que eres vegetariana –anunció con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por la rubia.

Y otra vez se hizo el silencio.

-Así que… este año cumplirán dieciséis, ¿no? –volvió a intentarlo la mujer.

Todas asintieron.

-Ajá. Ya podremos embarazarnos y aparecer en televisión –soltó Buttercup, siendo graciosa sin tener esa intención. Hasta Blossom y los varones sonrieron un poco, pero lo ocultaron. La líder de las Superpoderosas no podía ni quería perder la seriedad; los Rowdyruff Boys no debían reír con el enemigo.

-¡Buttercup! –la reprendió en un susurro y con un codazo. Ambas se miraron y se rieron levemente, cosa que no habían hecho en años.

Bubbles lo notó y las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron con alegría. Quizá era el comienzo de un buen cambio en su relación.

Y tan rápido como el silenció terminó, este volvió a reinar en el sector del salón.

Por suerte, los platos humeantes llegaron en pocos minutos y nadie se vio forzado a hacer el ridículo tratando de crear un ambiente agradable. Todos recibieron la comida con agrado y hasta Boomer agradeció al servicio, aunque no lo hicieron sus hermanos.

Entonces las cosas se pusieron bastante normales. Los chicos devoraban los fideos con deseo y dejaban las albóndigas para saborear al final. Los adultos y Blossom comían poco a poco, con clase y pulcritud. Por el otro lado, Bubbles probaba bocado de a ratos, incluso menos hambrienta que en los demás días. Quien más raro se comportaba era Buttercup; estaba atacando la pasta con su cubierto y sin ansias de nada. Normalmente ella estaría deglutiendo todo de la misma manera que los varones, pero esta noche no se sentía con ganas.

Los jóvenes tenían los irises clavados en los platos, no se atrevían a levantar la vista por miedo a cruzarse con sus contrapartes o sus hermanos. Los mayores notaron esto y decidieron que era momento de decirles la razón por la cual se habían reunido. Se sonrieron como para darse ánimos y se tomaron de la mano fuera del campo visual de todos.

El Profesor se aclaró la garganta, más para reunir coraje que para atraer la atención de los humanos súper poderosos. Blossom, Bubbles y Brick dejaron los cubiertos y se detuvieron para mirarlo; Buttercup seguía asesinando al spaghetti y Boomer y Butch no pararon de comer.

-Bien, este… supongo que se preguntan por qué los trajimos aquí –todos asintieron sin emoción-. Bueno, lo que sucede es que… -el hombre vio de reojo a la morena y a sus manos entrelazadas-, Sandra y yo… ¡nos vamos a casar! –terminó con alegría.

Era en verdad una excelente noticia y muy importante para él. Sin embargo, no podía esperar que los demás lo festejaran. Técnicamente, las chicas eran las hijas del Profesor y técnicamente los chicos eran los hijos adoptivos de la señorita Keane. Si ellos se casaban entonces los jóvenes se convertirían en hermanastros… y deberían vivir bajo el mismo techo…

-¡Mierda!

La palabrota vociferada por Buttercup resonó en todo el restaurante luego de que el tenedor atravesara su elegante plato de cerámica, el mantel y la madera, aguijoneándola en el empeine; lo que causó que su rodilla se estrellara contra la mesa. Mientras tanto, Butch se atragantaba con sus albóndigas y entraba en un ataque de tos convulsa. El estómago de Bubbles dio un salto ante la noticia y ya podía sentir que lo poco que había ingerido trepaba por su garganta, por lo cual salió disparada en dirección al baño, chocando y derribando gente en el camino. Boomer, para su mala suerte, había decidido beber un poco de agua de su vaso cuando las palabras brotaron de los labios del Profesor. Esto resultó en el líquido cayendo a borbotones de su nariz para aterrizar en su entrepierna, lo cual le obligó a taparse la zona húmeda para que nadie pensara que se había orinado. Brick parecía imperturbable, aunque lo delataron los rayos láseres que escaparon de sus ojos y alcanzaron las posaderas del camarero, quien dejó caer la docena de recipientes de vidrio de sus manos. Por último, Blossom palideció y sintió que su mundo se derribaba.

-¡Santo Cielo! -exclamaron horrorizados los adultos ante el caos causado por los seis adolescentes.

Los pelinegros se encontraban en una pelea de insultos, golpes y comida. El pelirrojo había socorrido a su hermano con la efectiva maniobra de Heimlich y los enormes bocados se habían disparado hacia el cabello de Buttercup, que por supuesto no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Blossom se disculpaba con los clientes manchados con salsa o empapados en jugo de naranja. Brick rugía por lo bajo y Boomer mantenía la cabeza gacha para cubrir el embarazoso accidente.

Un dedo delgado tamborileó sobre el hombro del Profesor para llamar su atención.

-La cuenta, señor -dijo al entregarle un papel con varias cifras en él. Sin duda habían incluido los vasos rotos y las molestias a los demás habitantes.

El pobre hombre se desmayó al ver aquello y la señorita Keane casi cae al suelo para evitar que su pareja se rompiera la cabeza contra el zócalo. La líder Superpoderosa solo pudo esconder el rostro entre sus brazos y lamentarse:

-Esto es un desastre.

* * *

***"El señor de las moscas" es una novela escrita por William Golding y publicada en 1954. Personalmente, me parece excelente el tema del libro porque compara a los hombres con bestias y nos lleva a preguntarnos de cuánta maldad somos capaces los humanos. Quizá sea un poco cruda, pero la recomiendo si tienen la oportunidad de leerlo ^^**

**¡Nos vemos en mi próxima actualización!**


	2. Es una foto memorable

**Hola, hermosuras, ¿cómo se encuentran? Esta solterona de dieciséis años decidió dejarles un regalo de San Valentín porque le ha llegado la inspiración y no quería hacerlos esperar mucho.**

**Antes de comenzar: los capítulos introductorios son una basura. Son palabras sin verdaderos eventos trascendentales, pero necesarios para llegar a lo más importante de la historia. Espero que puedan ser pacientes, ¡les aseguro que la cosa se pone mejor!**

**También me gustaría agradecer a Carolina por su review; a dani0113 por su review y follow; a Cuchufleta PL por su review, favorite, follow, recomendaciones, sugerencias y análisis (en serio, ¡un trabajo completísimo!); a Yessica Mouz por su review; a Yessi por su review (aunque creo que son la misma persona); a iriii por su review y follow; a Mi-Nombre-Es por su review, favorite y follow; a LOLA por su review; a ROCK LOVE 4 EVER por su favorite y follow y a yumiko U. H por su favorite. De verdad, gracias. Sus comentarios me hicieron sonreír muchísimo y me motivan a seguir escribiendo y a mejorar. Espero que me acompañen en este viaje de crecimiento personal, que se diviertan con mi historia y no decepcionarlos con la misma.**

**Dato curioso: Soy fan de Mi-Nombre-Es y ahora ella se ha declarado fan mía. ¿Es normal querer saltar y correr en círculos?**

**Perdonen por la introducción tan larga, quería que supieran lo agradecida que estoy para con ustedes. Ahora sí, ¡a leer!**

* * *

Es… una foto memorable

10:47 a.m.

Por lo general Blossom ya estaba haciendo algo productivo a estas horas de la mañana, pero hoy parecía decidida a no abandonar la comodidad de su cama o el calor sofocante de su sábana. Sabía que era su último día en la casa así que quería prolongar su estadía lo máximo posible.

Dedujo que sus hermanas pensaban de la misma forma ya que no las oyó levantarse tampoco. Por los sonidos que captaba, supuso que Buttercup estaba escuchando música con sus auriculares mientras roncaba sonoramente –al parecer a ella no le molestaba dormir más de diez horas seguidas- y que Bubbles estaba, como casi siempre, haciendo arte. El roce del lápiz contra el papel la delataba.

La pelirroja, por otro lado, estaba leyendo desde antes de las nueve, por lo que ya había comenzado una segunda novela policial. Sin embargo, apenas podía prestar atención a las palabras de las páginas; después de casi ciento veinte minutos los ojos empezaban a bizquear y se le confundían los renglones.

Suspiró rendida y lo apartó. No podía seguir mucho más con la farsa y en cualquier momento el Profesor las despertaría para que preparasen sus cosas y las llevaran al nuevo domicilio. Tal vez lo mejor era contemplar todo por última vez antes de abandonar el lugar para siempre.

Le costaba tragar saliva debido al nudo que se había adueñado de su garganta. Realmente estaba sucediendo. Realmente se estaban mudando. Realmente estaban dejando atrás el hogar donde habían sido creadas y donde se almacenaba una década llena de recuerdos. Realmente la cena del día anterior había ocurrido. Realmente el Profesor y la señorita Keane estaban comprometidos. Realmente iban a compartir techo con sus archienemigos los Rowdyruff Boys, considerados como unos de los criminales más peligrosos de toda Saltadilla y cuya fuerza competía con la de las Chicas Superpoderosas.

Se restregó las manos por el rostro. De esa forma las lágrimas no saldrían. Los ojos se le oscurecieron, pero se mantuvieron secos. Ya se había vuelto su costumbre no llorar nunca, literalmente nunca. Esta era solo otra de las veces que lo había logrado.

Deslizando los pies dentro de sus pantuflas rosadas demasiado abrigadas para la estación, se impulsó con el borde del catre y se paró. Lo primero que hizo fue observar por la ventana. Los ciudadanos disfrutaban del verano tomando helados o jugando con pistolas de agua. Un particular grupo de ocho niños se encontraba en medio de una batalla bestial en el que nadie se salvó de empaparse. Blossom rio con los chicos desde el segundo piso de la casa y una sonrisa le iluminó la cara.

Después se alejó del marco de la ventana y se dirigió hacia los estantes sagrados donde ordenaba meticulosamente su literatura. Casi todos los géneros se encontraban allí, principalmente policiales de la mano de Agatha Christie y Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. También había bastantes libros de aventura, acción y fantasía escritos por Edgar Allan Poe y J.R.R. Tolkien, algún tinte de ciencia ficción por Ray Bradbury y un poco de romance, que hacía poco se había convertido en el placer secreto de la líder. Además, había un estante dedicado especialmente a Medicina, una carrera que había llamado mucho la atención de Blossom desde la niñez.

_"¿Voy a tener siquiera mi propia estantería?"_

El pensamiento la apenó un poco. Es verdad, probablemente nadie además de los adultos tendría novelas y por ende no tendría que compartir, pero siempre existía la pequeña posibilidad de que le arrancaran su tesoro más preciado.

Sus ojos se desviaron hasta caer en su segundo tesoro más preciado: su ordenador portátil. Para su décimo quinto cumpleaños Bubbles había pedido un set completo de pinceles, pinturas y lienzos de diversos tamaños y Buttercup había exigido su propia guitarra –aunque el Profesor no sabía que quería una guitarra _eléctrica_-; sin embargo, Blossom había expresado su deseo de tener su propia computadora personal. Ansiaba algo donde escribir todos sus secretos y aspiraciones sin que nadie se enterara, quería poder escuchar su música preferida sin que la morena se burlara de sus gustos y deseaba narrar sus propios relatos o expresar sus sentimientos y frustraciones en su poesía.

_Escribir me transporta a otro mundo._

Suspiró nuevamente. ¿También existía la posibilidad de tener que renunciar a su propio escritorio y espacio para usar su portátil en soledad? ¿Tendría que volver a compartir habitación con sus hermanas? Sin dudas; la nueva casa no incluiría seis cuartos para que cada adolescente ocupara el suyo.

-Chicas –escuchó que el Profesor las llamaba-, ya sé que están despiertas. Empaquen, quiero que estemos allá antes de las dos de la tarde –ordenó.

-Carajo –la voz de Buttercup rozó ligeramente los oídos de Blossom con la suavidad de la seda. Rodó los ojos ante esto. Esa chica y su vocabulario la enfermaban.

La pelirroja bajó las escaleras sin ganas para recoger un par de cajas que su padre había apartado para que guardaran sus cosas. Las chicas podían volar a gran velocidad, para ellas sería cuestión de minutos organizar todo e incluso llevarlo al nuevo edificio.

No mucho después, Bubbles descendió a la planta baja con una expresión infeliz en el rostro y la nariz roja. Ella aún no había aprendido la táctica de Blossom para no llorar.

-Buenos días –murmuró la líder.

-Buenos días –respondió su hermana con voz ronca.

Consideró hablar un poco más con la rubia, quizá para prolongar el momento de una forma que el Profesor no quisiera interrumpir y así poder quedarse más en su hogar. Sin embargo, una vez que vio a la morena flotando hasta tomar varias cajas prefirió realizar su tarea. Siempre que las dos se encontraban en el mismo ambiente todo se volvía tenso.

En segundos la pelirroja transportó los recipientes y un marcador a su habitación. Sin perder el tiempo, guardó todos sus libros, cuadernos, útiles y su computador en una caja y su ropa en otra. A continuación escribió los contenidos de cada una y las llevó escaleras abajo. Allí ya estaba Buttercup, que había depositado todo de forma desorganizada y sin rotular. Estaba sentada tranquilamente sobre una pila de prendas mientras jugaba con su celular. Acto seguido llegó Bubbles con un enorme caballete y tres cajas medianas entre los brazos.

-No puedo creer que esté pasando –les dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. No quiero irme –finalmente comenzó a llorar mientras tomaba asiento en el último peldaño de la escalera.

Ambas hermanas se sentaron a su lado y le frotaron la espalda para animarla. Por desgracia, una vez que Bubbles empezaba a lloriquear no se detenía hasta estar seca… y eso solía tomar tiempo.

-Nosotras tampoco. Pero quién sabe, podría ser mejor de lo que imaginamos –intentó alegrarla Blossom sin éxito. Ninguna estaba feliz con la mudanza y ni siquiera se podía ocultar la tristeza. Era el hogar en el que habían nacido, recibido sus nombres, hecho millones de travesuras, aprendido y experimentado con sus poderes. No podían abandonar la casa así como así.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, lo único que se oía era el llanto de la menor. Eventualmente Buttercup decidió romper el hielo con una pregunta.

-¿Qué creen que hará el Profesor con ella?

Irises azules y rosados se clavaron en la chica. No era algo que hubiesen pensado y tampoco se les ocurría una respuesta.

-Voy a venderla –la voz masculina hizo eco en el cuarto-. Un conocido está interesado y sé que la cuidará. No tienen que preocuparse por la casa –les habló suavemente con una sonrisa afectuosa. Para él también era un esfuerzo no llorar. En aquel lugar había creado a sus tres preciosas hijas, las heroínas de Saltadilla y la luz de sus ojos. Había pasado toda su juventud y vida profesional allí, la cantidad de recuerdos que almacenaba era inmensa.

-¿Es…tá… segu…ro? –cuestionó la rubia entre hipidos.

Con un gesto amable, el hombre se agachó hasta estar al nivel de las jóvenes. Le acarició el rostro a Bubbles para secarle las lágrimas y luego le revolvió levemente el pelo.

-Claro que sí. Amo esta casa tanto como ustedes, chicas. No quiero que nada le suceda.

Los cuatro se sonrieron tristemente. Querían estar felices con todo su ser, pero simplemente parecía imposible. ¿Quién iba a pensar que alguien podía desarrollar sentimientos tan fuertes y sinceros por una propiedad, un objeto inanimado?

-Creo que este es momento de decir adiós–volvió a hablar él.

Blossom frunció los labios. El momento había llegado. Buttercup se pasó las manos por los brazos para combatir los escalofríos previos a las lágrimas y Bubbles se limpió la nariz antes de pararse y agarrar a su adorado Pulpi. Sus hermanas la imitaron y todos llevaron las cajas afuera.

Respiraron el dulce aire de verano y las tristezas se calmaron, aunque solo un poco. Mientras observaban el brillante césped bajo sus pies el Profesor sacaba el auto de la cochera para luego guardar sus cajas allí.

-Nos vemos en nuestra nueva casa. ¿Saben la dirección? –les preguntó. Las muchachas asintieron sin emitir palabra. –Muy bien, cuidado con las cosas –y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se fue.

Las chicas, por su parte, se quedaron en su sitio. Si se iban ahora, era como admitir que se marchaban para no volver jamás. No podían hacerlo sin una especie de despedida.

-¿Creen que… am, deberíamos dejar un mensaje para los nuevos dueños? –sugirió la pelinegra.

Las otras dos se miraron. Era buena idea. También podrían verlo todo por última vez.

-Me parece bien. Además podríamos revisar que no nos hayamos olvidado de nada –replicó Blossom.

Bubbles, quien se encontraba en el medio, tendió sus manos hacia sus hermanas con una sonrisa invitadora. Ellas no dudaron en tomarlas y apretarlas con fuerza, más para darse ánimos que por afecto. Juntas, ingresaron al edificio y lo recorrieron sin pasar por alto ningún detalle. La cocina fría, el comedor desprovisto de muebles que una empresa contratada ya se había encargado de transportar, el baño impecable, el perfecto laboratorio del cual solo quedaba una mesa inamovible y las habitaciones vacías –excepto por algunas cosas, como las camas, que debían utilizar y por eso la empresa no se las había llevado-. Todo les causaba cierto sentimiento de nostalgia.

Para darle un cierre a su último día allí, la pelirroja escribió con su letra prolija una nota y a la vez un pedido para los conocidos del Profesor que habían adquirido la casa:

_'Por favor, cuiden nuestro hogar.'_

Satisfechas, las súper heroínas salieron al jardín y recogieron sus respectivas pertenencias. Así, despegaron y en menos de un minuto arribaron al nuevo domicilio. Constaba de dos pisos, frente de madera color claro y tejas negras. Coloridas flores rodeaban el contorno y las puertas y blancas ventanas. Eso, junto con el balcón, era el principal atractivo del lugar. Era ligeramente más grande que la casa que acababan de dejar, pero un poco menos acogedora. Todavía parecía un edificio frío e inhóspito, aunque deberían acostumbrarse a él.

Atravesaron la puerta con un suspiro entre los labios y las manos ocupadas con las cajas. Gentilmente las colocaron sobre la oscura alfombra para así poder conocer la casa más cómodas. La sala estaba unida al comedor y contaba con una televisión, una mesa de café, tres sofás grandes y una PlayStation. La mesa era enorme, aunque se veía un poco pequeña si se consideraba que ocho personas deberían compartirla. También había un mueble gigantesco contra la pared color ámbar y un escritorio, lo cual le recordó a Blossom que luego debería volver por el suyo, su cama y su estantería.

Las chicas continuaron su recorrido por la planta baja. Se encontraron con un largo pasillo que conectaba dos amplias habitaciones –solo una de ellas amueblada- y a cuyo lado estaba el espacioso y reluciente baño. Después se vieron en la cocina, bastante reducida, y otro cuarto vacío que ni Dios sabía a qué estaba destinado. El segundo piso constaba solamente de tres ambientes, uno de los cuales era un minúsculo baño al que ni siquiera pudieron ingresar las tres a la vez.

Luego de descender las escaleras, Buttercup recordó a sus hermanas un problema que no habían debatido minutos antes:

-Se dan cuenta de que volveremos a compartir habitación, ¿no?

-Es verdad… ¡y solo hay un armario! –exclamó una preocupada Bubbles.

-Dime que intentarás hacer algo con tus ronquidos, por favor –suplicó la líder a la morena.

-Y que no dejarás prendida la luz para leer hasta la madrugada –replicó un poco molesta.

-¡Si yo no leo hasta tarde entonces Bubbles tampoco dibuja! –se quejó la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

-P-Pero… ¡mi inspiración llega a la noche! –discutió la rubia.

-Pues algunos queremos dormir a esa hora… a menos que-

-¡CHICAS!

El Profesor estaba exasperado, podía notarse en el rubor de su cara. Probablemente había intentado llamar su atención muchas veces y sin éxito. Eso se había vuelto algo común cuando las adolescentes peleaban o sus charlas se volvían un poco violentas. Detrás de él estaban la señorita Keane y los Rowdyruff Boys con cajas en las manos, quienes las miraban con una expresión divertida en el rostro. Blossom lo notó.

-¿Puedo saber qué es lo gracioso?

El insolente portador de ojos rojos como la sangre se encogió de hombros antes de responder con una pregunta:

-¿Volaron por toda la ciudad en pijama? –soltó antes de una risilla.

La pelirroja se detuvo en seco. Abrió la boca como para insultarlo, pero luego bajó lentamente la vista, al igual que sus hermanas. Efectivamente, estaba en su pijama de gatitos. Su vergonzoso pijama de gatitos.

-Oh, así parece –contestó una Bubbles sonrosada.

Buttercup suspiró aliviada.

-Qué suerte que recordé ponerme pantalones. Si no, esto habría sido muy incómodo –dijo indiferente antes de caminar hacia la puerta de entrada-. Voy a buscar mi cama –y acto seguido se elevó hacia el cielo azul de verano.

-Debería hacer lo mismo. Bubbles, ¿me ayudas con mi estantería? –pidió la líder.

-Claro, vamos.

Y así se fueron las tres hermanas, seguidas por sus respectivas estelas de colores. Mientras tanto, los cinco restantes hicieron el mismo recorrido que las chicas. A diferencia de ellas, los muchachos ya tenían su habitación preparada. Del departamento de la señorita Keane no se habían llevado más que la comida del refrigerador, ropa, vajilla y adornos varios. Como sería difícil mantener ocho personas, Sandra y el Profesor habían decidido alquilar el antiguo hogar de la mujer, a pesar de que aún no habían hecho avisos en los periódicos.

Al finalizar, los varones decidieron guardar su ropa en el único armario que tenían. En pocos minutos Brick comenzó una agitada discusión con Butch por su nula organización o pulcritud en cuanto a su vestimenta. Una vez que todo llegó a los golpes, Boomer prefirió retirarse. De todas formas no le harían caso aunque gritara, y seguramente lo pulverizarían si intentase intervenir.

Cuando salió del pasillo hacia la sala se encontró con que la rubia tenía dificultad para hacer pasar la estantería por la entrada. Le costaba caminar y evitar que el mueble se cayera, así que él se acercó flotando y tomó el lado opuesto de este. La más dulce de las Superpoderosas lo miró extrañada, seguramente le parecía imposible que un Rowdyruff Boy _pudiera_ realizar una buena acción.

El chico agachó la cabeza apenado, tímido y avergonzado a la vez. Le resultaba imposible mirar a cualquier persona a los ojos. Había crecido entre dos hermanos mayores que lo ignoraban y que, si hacía oír su voz, lo atacaban y se burlaban de él. Al igual que su cuerpo, su autoestima estaba tan dañada que haber hecho contacto visual con la joven le había causado que el calor subiera a sus mejillas y las tiñera del color de la gorra de Brick. Aun así, quiso hablar para no incomodarla. Además, ella no juzgaba; ella era de mente abierta y podía ver el lado bueno de todo, quizá podía verlo en él también.

-…Am, ¿te ayudo?

Bubbles seguía sorprendida. ¿Estaba ofreciéndole ayuda? ¿A ella, su archienemiga? Debía estar soñando…

Él, notando que no decía nada y que tampoco se movía, elevó los ojos hacia ella. Cuando vio que sus facciones permanecían estáticas y que su mirada no parecía haber superado la conmoción, suspiró.

_"Creo que me equivoqué."_

Estaba a punto de soltar la estantería, pero ella entonces se recuperó de la sorpresa y finalmente respondió:

-Sí, muchas gracias –y acto seguido le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa forzada. Aún no se sentía en suficiente confianza como para ser amigable con el villano, pero quería ser cortés. El Profesor y la señorita Keane habían estado en una relación por más de tres años, según él les había contado luego de la desastrosa cena, y no quería que se arruinara porque sus "hijos" no podían ser civilizados. Habían acordado ser diplomáticas con los hermanos, aunque Buttercup dijo que no podía prometer controlarse cuando el imbécil de Butch le dirigiese la palabra.

Instantáneamente el rubio se sintió reconfortado y juntos llevaron el mueble al pasillo, donde el Profesor les pidió que lo depositaran en el cuarto vacío de la planta baja. En el camino se cruzaron a la pelinegra, quien los miró escéptica antes de tomar su caja y dirigirse a su habitación. Una vez cumplida su tarea, la adolescente volvió a agradecerle y murmuró un seco "voy a seguir con lo mío". Él, por otra parte, se quedó allí. Prefería la soledad; vivir en esa casa sería un infierno. Apenas podía soportar que fuesen cuatro en el departamento, ¡ahora serían ocho! ¿Siquiera habría tiempo para la privacidad?

Al parecer no. La mujer ingresó antes de que Boomer hubiese podido respirar en aquella vacía habitación. Aquella deliciosamente vacía habitación.

-Las chicas están acomodando las camas en su cuarto. Terminarán en un momento y tomaremos la foto familiar, ¿sí? –se acercó a él y le acarició la clara y desordenada melena con cierto aire maternal-. Por favor, acompáñame a la sala. No me harás regañar esta vez, ¿no? –le guiñó el ojo con un brillo alegre en el rostro. Él solo pudo sonreír levemente y negar con la cabeza, siguiéndola hasta el sofá enfrente del televisor.

-¡No quiero tus mugrosos calzones cerca de los míos! –gritó Brick mientras le pegaba al hermano mediano.

-Voy a asegurarme de que lo estén –siseó amenazante el otro, repartiendo un puñetazo.

-Ya oíste al Profesor, comprarán una cómoda cuando reciba su cheque. Solo espera y tendrás donde guardar tu ropa –sentenció Blossom, que se acercaba junto a Buttercup y Bubbles al sillón. Todas se habían cambiado y ya no llevaban esos adorables, vergonzosos o ligeros pijamas.

-¿Y por qué no eres _tú _la que guarde su ropa en una caja? –vociferó la morena.

-Porque la ropa se arruga en las cajas y a ti eso no te molesta –siguió la de ojos rosas.

-¿De verdad van a pelearse por eso? Vamos… -intentó calmarlas la rubia.

-¡Hora de la foto familiar! –canturreó el hombre mientras colocaba una cámara fotográfica sobre la televisión. Acto seguido, todos dieron fin a sus discusiones con un feo gesto facial para tomar asiento en el sillón, el apoyabrazos de este o la alfombra. El Profesor Utonium presionó el disparador automático y enseguida se sentó. Las figuras paternas se ubicaron en el centro tomadas de las manos y con un gesto afable en la cara.

-Muy bien, ¡sonrían! –exclamó la señorita Keane.

-Sí, finjamos que somos felices –agregó Buttercup entre dientes y sin que su falsa sonrisa se desvaneciera.

-Silencio, Buttercup –le murmuró molesta la mayor. Ambas se vieron a los ojos y se fruncieron el ceño con una mueca resentida en el rostro. Parecía que en cualquier momento iban a desenvainar las espadas y batirse a un duelo a muerte.

-Esta va a ser mi última foto antes de pescarme una gonorrea gracias al sucio Butch –imitó el RowdyRuff Boy pelirrojo a la muchacha más fuerte para luego enviarle una mirada llena de odio al azabache.

-Ojalá que lo hagas, ¡imbécil! –el aludido gritó esto último y atacó a su líder con una efectiva llave de Judo que lo envió al suelo, arrastrando al pobre Boomer con él. Acto seguido, Brick cargó una bola de energía a punto de lanzársela al pelinegro para que lo soltase.

-Chicas, cálmense –suplicaba la pequeña Superpoderosa mientras apoyaba delicadamente sus manos en los hombros de sus hermanas.

¡CLICK!

* * *

-Bueno, um, es… una foto memorable –decía la señorita Keane con la cámara en sus manos.

-¡Es terrible, Sandra! –se lamentaba el devastado Profesor.

-¡Yo creo que es genial! –exclamó Butch.

-Al menos es una foto auténtica –comentó Buttercup mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Amén –agregó Brick.

-¡¿Por qué me golpearon a mí?! –Boomer fue ignorado por doceava vez consecutiva.

-¡Oh, no! –lloriqueó Bubbles-. ¡Salí parpadeando!

Blossom bufó y sopló su flequillo para despejar su cara.

–Supongo que es imposible que algo de lo que hagamos no termine en desastre.

Y por primera vez todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

* * *

**Probablemente ya los conocen, pero me gustaría dejar un breve comentario sobre los autores mencionados.**

**Agatha Christie fue una escritora británica que nació en 1890 y falleció en 1976. Sus personajes más conocidos son Miss Marple (la abuelita resuelve-misterios que todos querríamos tener) y Hércules Poirot (un detective belga que incluso en sus vacaciones debe resolver crímenes). La mayoría de sus libros son de género policial, y mis favoritos por ella son "Navidades trágicas", "Diez negritos" (la cual tiene adaptaciones cinematográficas e incluso un juego de PC) y "Tres ratones ciegos", ya que en este logra transmitir perfectamente las emociones de los personajes.**

**Sir Arthur Conan Doyle fue un médico y escritor nacido en Escocia en 1859, que falleció en 1930. Es el creador del célebre Sherlock Holmes y su fiel compañero Watson. No he tenido el placer de leer mucho de él, salvo historias cortas para mis clases de inglés ; así que no puedo recomendarles ningún libro...**

**Edgar Allan Poe fue un escritor, poeta y periodista nacido en Estados Unidos en 1809, y fallecido en 1849. Tuvo una vida realmente trágica, con un entorno familiar desagradable y estuvo a punto de casarse con su prima, pero esta murió. Luego se reunió con una joven que había conocido antes y habían pactado una fecha para su matrimonio, aunque él falleció antes de la ceremonia. Mi prima me regaló un pequeño libro con cuentos cortos de él y, sin duda, mi favorito es "William Wilson", que aborda la leyenda del döppelganger (es decir, "el doble caminante"). Probablemente, algunos de sus relatos cortos más famosos son "El gato negro" y "El escarabajo de oro".**

**J.R.R. Tolkien es el famoso autor de los libros de "El señor de los anillos", "El hobbit" (el libro no tiene prácticamente nada que ver con las películas, según me han dicho), "Los hijos de Hurín", y demás relatos sucedidos en la Tierra Media. Su hijo Christopher se ha encargado de publicar algunos de sus trabajos luego de su fallecimiento en 1973.**

**Ray Bradbury fue un escritor nacido en Estados Unidos en 1920 y fallecido en 2012. Sus obras más conocidas son "Crónicas marcianas" y "Fahrenheit 451". Esta última es una novela de ciencia ficción distópica, en la cual la sociedad no tiene permitido pensar, razón por la cual los libros están terminantemente prohibidos. Su título se debe a que, a 451 grados Fahrenheit, el papel se quema. Tiene una muy buena trama y la idea es excelente, aunque admito que las descripciones llegaron a aburrirme un poco.**

**No se preocupen, no siempre deberán soportar mis largas notas haciendo referencia a escritores o libros. Solo son algunas recomendaciones que tal vez sean de agrado de algunos para conocer literatura nueva.**

**Me despido. Pasen un hermoso fin de semana. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo: "Tabla de planchar". ¡Besos!**


	3. Tabla de planchar

**¡Buenas tardes, corazones! ¿Cómo están? Perdónenme si empiezo a tardar más en actualizar (aunque no creo llegar a hacerlos esperar dos semanas); últimamente estoy carente de inspiración y no pude avanzar demasiado con la historia. Este es uno de varios capítulos con los que no estoy totalmente satisfecha, así que no duden en señalar todas las cosas que pude haber mejorado.**

**Gracias a Lord Davai por su follow, a iriii por su favorite, a 26lunas por su favorite, a CocoDriloDeLaCaleta por su favorite, a violeta5006 por favorite y follow (tanto de historia como de autor) y a yumi-happy por su favorite y follow (de historia y autor).**

**iriii:****Gracias por los comentarios positivos, y me alegro de que te haya hecho reír el capítulo (era mi principal objetivo). Los azules tampoco son mis favoritos; honestamente, son los que menos me gustan, aunque los primeros en tener su "momento". Lo sé, soy contradictoria jaja. Al pobre Boomer lo creé como un personaje bastante penoso, pero las cosas van a mejorar para él... o tal vez no *inserte cara diabólica*. ¡Gracias por pasarte y dejar un review! ¡Espero leerte de nuevo!**

**26lunas: Me alegro de que te haya gustado y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado también :)**

**Carolina: ¡Qué bueno que hayas vuelto! Es un gusto que el capítulo no te haya parecido denso, las introducciones tienden a serlo y me halaga que creas que la mía no ha sido así. A decir verdad, la mayoría de las veces todo se relata desde el punto de vista de las chicas ya que, siendo yo una chica, me es mucho más fácil. Pero sí, pienso seguir desarrollando la personalidad de los muchachos y espero poder inspirarme para darles su momento de brillar en el escenario. Espero que hayas pasado un hermoso 14 de febrero y que este nuevo capítulo te guste también. ¡Un beso!**

**Yessi: Aquí está la tercera parte y espero que no hayas debido aguardar demasiado. Gracias por los halagos, me hicieron sonreír muchísimo y me motivan a seguir intentando mejorar. Boomer parece ser el personaje que da pena, y quizá eso cambie hacia el final del capítulo *guiño*. Lamento decirte que, en algún momento, las peleas entre los cuatro van a ser menos frecuentes. Después de todo, en el summary dice "eventos desesperados obligaran a los villanos y las heroínas a cooperar". ¡Disfrútalas mientras duren! ¡Espero que sigas la historia!**

**dani0113:**** ¿Reflejé bien la nostalgia por dejar una casa llena de recuerdos? No sé, nunca me mudé de mi hogar así que no sé si pude relatarlo bien. Cualquier familia con adolescentes es complicada, ¡imagínate con seis! Jajaja, ¡nos leemos!**

**LOLA: Creo que todos quisiéramos ver esa foto jajaja. ¡Espero que te guste y te mando un saludo!**

**CocoDriloDeLaCaleta: ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegro de haberte hecho sonreír, y espero lograr lo mismo con este capítulo (¿te hice esperar demasiado?). ¿Incluso te han gustado mis referencias? ¡De verdad que lo aprecio mucho! Espero que nos leamos pronto :)**

**Advertencia: Rating T porque Butch, Brick y Buttercup dicen malas palabras y realizan acciones algo inapropiadas.**

**No los molesto más, ¡a leer!**

* * *

Tabla de planchar

Click.

Click.

Click. Click.

Click. Click. Click.

Clickclickclickclickclickclickcli-

-¡BASTA! –rugió Blossom, exasperada.

Brick se carcajeó. Su pasatiempo favorito esta última semana había sido sacar a la pelirroja de sus casillas, y no parecía que fuera a dejar el hábito en un futuro cercano. Si bien al principio lo que menos quería era hacer contacto visual con ella, la necesidad de irritarla se había vuelto vital, casi tanto como respirar. Con solamente repetir muchas veces un apodo, un sonido o un ruido la muchacha empezaba a escupir flamas; y eso le encantaba.

-¿Qué pasa, Rosita? ¿Te molesta que me divierta inocentemente con este bolígrafo?

-¿En serio? ¿Rosita? –alzó las cejas con desdén-. Eres muy malo para los apodos. Y nada de lo que hagas es inocente –lo señaló acusatoriamente.

-Déjame en paz, Butch –ordenó Buttercup intentando mantener la cordura. El moreno adoraba poner a cualquiera de los nervios, aunque la Superpoderosa verde era su preferida. Era muy fácil hacerla enojar, y era extremadamente gracioso verla tratando de ignorarlo o de no gritarle palabrotas por cualquier acción que él realizara.

-Solo quiero hacerte una pregunta –la chica estuvo a punto de mandarlo a la mierda, pero él no le dio tiempo-. Ya te creció la nariz, ya tienes dedos y tus ojos son de tamaño normal. Ahora la pregunta es… ¿cuándo te saldrán tetas? –inquirió con el mero propósito de enfadarla.

Y vaya que lo consiguió.

-¡¿Qué dijiste, cabrón?! –le gritó antes de lanzársele encima y olvidar su promesa de intentar no atacar a los Rowdyruff Boys.

Con el correr del tiempo, los súper poderosos habían adquirido rasgos humanos. Gradualmente, sus ojos tomaron una forma similar a la de una almendra, aunque su tamaño no se redujo hasta que los jóvenes alcanzaron los diez años. Lo más doloroso fue la aparición de la nariz, recta y levemente respingada en las chicas, ligeramente ancha y redondeada en los chicos; y de los dedos. Les resultó muy extraño pasar de tener una palma esférica con impresionante e inexplicable facultad para agarrar y manipular objetos a una continuación del brazo idéntica a la de los demás compañeros de escuela. Había sido desagradable porque los dedos habían crecido poco a poco, alrededor de tres meses por falange. Además, las uñas en desarrollo les causaba cierto asco a sus dueñas –los varones ni siquiera notaron su existencia hasta los catorce años- y a los ciudadanos. Luego vino la parte complicada: aprender a manejar los nuevos atributos. Más de una vez habían accidentalmente dejado caer cosas rompibles, o tenido que intentar docenas de veces hasta agarrar algo.

Eso sí, lo primero que la morocha aprendió con sus manos fue hacer un gesto obsceno con su dedo medio.

También habían pasado por la pubertad y debieron enfrentarse a nuevos cambios en su cuerpo. A pesar de que el crecimiento de los senos no era muy notorio en Bubbles y Buttercup, habían pasado por esa fase, al igual que el ensanchamiento de las caderas, modificaciones en la voz, los llantos repentinos e inexplicables y un mayor interés en el sexo opuesto. Ah, y para desgracia de las femeninas y satisfacción de los masculinos, les había crecido vello corporal y facial.

No había sido fácil para el Profesor. Ser padre soltero de tres chicas que poco entendían de sus organismos alterados por Sustancia X y que lloraban porque ya no se transmitía una telenovela o porque no había más chocolate fue todo un desafío. Nadando en mares de lágrimas ajenas y casi ahogándose en ellas, él había logrado superar la complicada etapa y ahora las adolescentes eran más estables.

Quizá la pelinegra no iba a romper en llanto porque la llamaran "tabla de planchar", pero eso no significaba que iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados si alguien lo hacía.

-¡Te voy a matar! –amenazó al tiempo que los dos giraban alocadamente por el suelo alfombrado, la áspera tela irritándoles la piel.

-¡Quiero ver que lo intentes! –vociferó el joven, lanzándole un puñetazo a la quijada.

Mientras la batalla campal sucedía a no demasiados centímetros lejos de ella, Bubbles apretaba aún con más fuerza el lápiz contra el papel. También cerraba los ojos y deseaba que pudiese ser transportada a ese dibujo para así evitar la predecible catástrofe.

_Quiero salir de aquí._

Y hablando de catástrofe, la muchacha respondió al rival con un rodillazo en el estómago y un golpe devastador en el hombro izquierdo. Butch entonces invirtió sus posiciones para que él estuviese arriba y pudiera azotar su rostro repetidamente. Ella se retorcía como posesa para hacerlo perder el equilibrio y caer, lo que no era tarea fácil. Al notar que ese plan fracasaba, comenzó a patear la espalda del villano en donde deberían estar sus pulmones, cosa que estaba dejando al moreno con menos aire después de cada impacto.

-¿Qué escribes, cabeza de zanahoria? –cuestionó Brick, ignorando el griterío a menos de medio metro detrás de él.

-No te importa. ¡Y nuestro cabello es del mismo color, idiota! –respondió de mala manera.

El líder iba a replicar, pero cuando su hermano mediano cayó encima de la mesa decidió callarse. Blossom, por otro lado, no pudo frenar su lengua.

-Hagan eso afuera. ¡Van a destruir la casa! –rugió por encima de su portátil, echando a la basura la promesa de ser cordial con los Rowdyruff Boys y la poca cordura que le quedaba.

-Sí, y además me interrumpen cuando estoy teniendo una charla civilizada con Blossy –intervino jocoso el varón de irises rojos.

La aludida enseguida dio vuelta el cuello bruscamente para verlo con los ojos como platos echando fuego.

-¿Civilizada dices? –bramó.

Los pelirrojos se vieron envueltos en su propia discusión. Ni siquiera prestaron atención a sus hermanos más peleadores, que se pateaban y golpeaban salvajemente a treinta centímetros del sofá, donde la rubia seguía intentando hacer funcionar su extraño ritual. Los morochos se gritaban maldiciones e incluso se clavaban las uñas –en el caso de Buttercup- y se mordían –cosa que dejó millones de marcas en los hombros y la espalda de la chica con la forma de la dentadura de Butch. Las piernas y manos de la adolescente rodeaban el cuello del moreno y él la presionaba contra el suelo cuando los adultos ingresaron a la sala. La señorita Keane se enfureció ante la imagen y dio fin a la guerra con un chillido:

-¡BUTCH! ¡BUTTERCUP! ¡SEPÁRENSE AHORA MISMO!

-No interrumpas ahora, mamá –dijo el chico entre dientes.

-¡BASTA! LOS DOS AL RINCÓN, ¡YA!

-Vamos, no estamos en jardín de…- siguió la joven sin soltar el cuerpo de su enemigo.

-¡DIJE QUE AL RINCÓN! –acalló cualquier protesta y logró que se separaran reticentes. Cada uno se dirigió a vértices opuestos de la habitación con su cara hacia la pared.

Mientras ellos cumplían un castigo digno de un niño de cinco años, la mujer llamó a Boomer dulcemente, en contraste con su tono amenazante de hacía menos de un minuto. Una vez que los ocho estuvieron en el mismo ambiente, Sandra volvió a hablar, con más calma esta vez:

-Bien, chicos, John y yo estuvimos pensado y creemos que la razón por la que pelean tanto es porque no pasamos tanto tiempo en familia.

Blossom interrumpió a su futura madrastra. ¡Lo que estaba diciendo era una locura! ¿Que no pasaban tiempo en familia? Por favor.

-Con todo respeto, señorita Keane, creo que peleamos porque _pasamos_ demasiado tiempo juntos. De verdad, me enferma.

-No, Blossom querida, estás equivocada –replicó tranquila.

-Pero-

-Por eso decidimos hacer una salida los ocho –cortó a la pelirroja con una sonrisa adorable en el rostro, lo que no se condecía con el aura oscura que rodeaba su persona.

-Es un hermoso día de verano, el cielo está despejado y sería una pena estar encerrados en casa. Así que pensamos en… ¡ir a la playa! –siguió el Profesor. Se notaba su alegría, pero lamentablemente no pudo transmitirla a sus hijos.

-No me gusta la playa –comentó una arisca Blossom.

-Cualquier salida va a ser una mierda si están ellos –se quejó Buttercup.

-Como si tú hicieras las cosas más divertidas, tabla de planchar –le gritó el moreno desde el otro extremo del cuarto. La aludida le enseñó el dedo medio y masculló un insulto, pero supo controlarse y no iniciar una nueva guerra.

-…Va a haber mucha gente –se encogió el rubio.

-Hoy no estoy de humor para la playa, Profesor –dijo Bubbles desanimada.

-Parece que se frustró su plan, viejo –Brick respondió insolente.

-¡VAYAN A PREPARARSE AHORA MISMO! –vociferó la mujer.

-¡Enseguida! –obedecieron los seis adolescentes.

* * *

-Señorita Keane, ¿realmente era necesario venir en bus?

-Claro que sí, Buttercup. Eso es lo que hacen las familias normales –habló con simpleza, casi como si se tratara de un saber universal.

-Bueno… ese es el problema. No somos exactamente normales, señorita Keane –añadió la pelirroja.

-Pero podemos intentarlo –les contestó con ojos relucientes, llenos de esperanza y lágrimas contenidas. En un parpadeo se fue su tristeza y siguió charlando con las chicas-. ¡Vamos, quiero un lugar cerca del mar! –exclamó y acto seguido siguió avanzando mientras sorteaba gente y bolsos desperdigados por la arena.

Blossom se encogió de hombros y animó a los demás a seguir a la emocionada mujer. Cuando la alcanzaron ella ya estaba estirando una lona sobre el suelo y colocando su bolso encima. El Profesor y Bubbles hicieron lo mismo y luego esta última y la morena esprintaron hacia las olas para juguetear como niñas pequeñas. Mientras corrían, Butch le echó una buena mirada al culo de Buttercup y sonrió lujuriosamente, ganándose un codazo en el estómago por parte de la líder.

Los tres hermanos sacaron el balón que habían equipado y empezaron a jugar con él. El Profesor ayudaba a Sandra a ponerse bloqueador solar y charlaban animadamente. La chica, por su parte, tomó asiento sobre la lona y continuó leyendo su libro, indiferente al resto del mundo.

Estaba cumpliendo con su tarea, hasta que la pelota la golpeó en la cabeza y la derribó, más por sorpresa que por debilidad.

-Oh, oh, yo… lo siento, de verdad –se mofó el morocho con una mano en el corazón. Así que era una venganza por pegarle después de observar de esa forma a su hermanita; muy maduro.

-Ajá, me imagino –respondió sarcásticamente mientras se la alcanzaba. Él simplemente soltó una risilla nasal y volvió a lo suyo, por lo cual la muchacha no pudo seguir leyendo. No iba a permitir que la humillara una vez más.

Quince minutos más tarde las adolescentes volvieron empapadas de su sesión de diversión en el mar. Caminaban dándose leves empujoncitos, cosa que las súper heroínas hacían cuando bromeaban acerca de chicos, besos y esas cosas romanticonas. Además, Bubbles estaba muy sonrojada, aunque Buttercup no parecía inmutada.

-¿Y, chicas? ¿Cómo está el mar? –interrogó gentilmente su creador.

-¡Está hermoso! Nos divertimos mucho –contestó la rubia.

-Qué bien, ya que volvieron podemos hacer algo como familia. Siéntense –acto seguido volteó la cara hasta que sus hijos adoptivos entraron en su campo visual-. Muchachos, ¡vengan! –exclamó mientras les hacía señas para que se acercaran.

Los ocho se sentaron en ronda sobre las lonas y empezaron a debatir qué hacer. Los adultos no habían pensado demasiado en las actividades, solamente contaban con tres opciones.

Lo primero que hicieron fue jugar al tejo, un juego argentino y uruguayo muy parecido al de las bochas. A pesar de que el máximo de jugadores por equipo era de tres, se dividieron en dos grupos de cuatro y participaron en varias partidas de hombres contra mujeres. Fue difícil para los súper poderosos controlar su fuerza, además de que el Profesor era realmente malo. Esto le costó seis derrotas a los masculinos, mientras que las niñas solo perdieron tres veces. Se optó por cambiar de entretenimiento una vez que Buttercup empezó a mofarse de Butch y este cargaba una bola de energía en el puño, mientras que ella preparaba otra en sus manos.

Entonces empezaron a jugar al vóley en una pista dibujada rústicamente sobre la arena y sin red. Fue imposible que los morenos mantuvieran la calma y no utilizaran sus poderes una vez que empezaban a perder; así que rápidamente todo se volvió un campo de batalla del que varias sombrillas no salieron ilesas.

Cuando lograron dar fin al partido, la familia volvió a sentarse en ronda y la señorita Keane sacó unos naipes. Era sorprendente lo buenos que eran los morochos y Brick, que se turnaban para ganar todas las manos. Eventualmente, los cinco perdedores se retiraron y empezaron a hacer lo suyo. Bubbles tomó su cuaderno y lápices de diversos colores para dibujar la escena frente a ella: el indomable y resplandeciente mar, la áspera y clara arena y las personas felices. Blossom continuó leyendo ya que estaba a salvo de posibles golpes con un malintencionadamente lanzado balón. Boomer pareció volver a su infancia al dedicarse de lleno a construir un castillo y los adultos ojeaban el diario del día o revistas en silencio.

Finalmente, los tres jugadores se aburrieron de ganar con trampas y acordaron dejarlo. Buttercup se colocó los audífonos en las orejas y se recostó sobre la lona. La música resonaba fuerte en sus oídos, pero en pocos segundos se echó a dormir. Una vez que Butch se aseguró de que la chica estaba en brazos de Morfeo, se puso protector solar en el índice derecho y escribió "entrada libre" sobre el ejercitado estómago de la pelinegra, junto con una flecha que señalaba a la parte baja de su bikini. Contento con su travesura, él también se dejó ganar por el sueño. Sin embargo, no se imaginaba que Brick lo imitaría y anotaría en su espalda "soy gay", además de dibujar un enorme pene que recorría toda su columna vertebral. Muerto de risa, se puso de pie y comenzó una caminata por la orilla del mar.

Se quedaron así por cerca de una hora, hasta que el pelirrojo volvió para sentarse junto a Blossom. Ella intentó ignorarlo, aunque su sola presencia causaba que le hirviera la sangre. Él, por otro lado, sonreía con malicia, pensando en diversas formas para hacerla enojar.

-Blossy. Blossy. Blossy –repetía mientras le daba suaves pataditas. Con cada nueva mención podía ver cómo la muchacha guiñaba un ojo, exactamente el mismo tic que Butch tenía cuando se emocionaba por una pelea o por la posibilidad de causar desastres-. Blossy. Blossy. Blossy –ahora canturreaba, por lo que la chica lo miraba de reojo con odio siempre que terminaba de leer una oración-. Blossy. Blossy. Blossy. Blossy –la llamaba como si de un infante se tratase, ocasionalmente acariciándole las piernas con el pie. Por mucho que la líder lo intentara, las roces no le permitían concentrarse y debía volver a observar las palabras hasta que estas dejaron de tener sentido-. Blossy. Blossy. Blos-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿QUÉ? –finalmente estalló de furia y rompió el silencio.

Brick soltó una carcajada y habló con toda tranquilidad, a diferencia de la persona a su derecha:

-Nada.

La adolescente gruñó y suspiró al mismo tiempo antes de esconder la cabeza en su libro y descargar su ira a gritos con el objeto. El ruido causó que Buttercup se removiera un poco y después se incorporara, aún desorientada por su reciente siesta. Se restregó los ojos y miró poco a poco a su alrededor y se familiarizó con el exterior. Su vista luego se desvió a su bronceado cuerpo.

Bronceado, excepto por una frase.

-¡BUTCH! –bramó la chica antes de lanzarse sobre su rival y repartirle una serie de puñetazos entre la espalda y los brazos, rematándolo con un fortísimo golpe en la nuca que le enterró el rostro en la arena.

El varón sacó rápidamente la cabeza del nuevo pozo y escupió arena y caracoles, que además le chorreaban de la nariz. Una vez recuperado se volteó hacia su atacante.

-¡¿Qué te pa- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! –estalló en risas al punto de tener que sostenerse el torso por el dolor. También empezó a rodar por el suelo sin detener sus carcajadas.

-¡¿Te parece gracioso, hijo de puta?! –exclamó enfurecida.

-Buttercup, por favor… -pidió su hermana menor, pero fue lanzada encima del castillo de arena de su contraparte.

-¡No! ¡Mi castillo! –se lamentó Boomer.

Sus lloriqueos ahogados fueron ignorados por todos excepto Bubbles, que se disculpó e incómodamente le frotaba los brazos para reconfortarlo. El rubio hundió la cabeza en la curva del cuello de la chica y soltó algunas lágrimas de ira ya que, nuevamente, las cosas le habían salido mal. Mientras tanto, los morenos se pusieron de pie para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, hasta que el pelirrojo decidió intervenir.

-¡Ey! ¡Solo yo le pego a mi hermano!

-¡No te metas! –exclamó ella y le propinó un puñetazo en la nariz.

-¡Estás loca! –le gritó el azabache y estuvo a punto de atacarla cuando la líder se paró enfrente suyo y lo pateó en el pecho.

-¡No te metas con mi hermana!

Así, los cuatro se elevaron en el cielo y descargaron una semana de frustraciones con sus enemigos, lanzando rayos láseres y bolas de energía, aliento de fuego y diferentes llaves de pelea. La gente fue poseída por el pánico o por la emoción al ver a las Chicas Superpoderosas y los Rowdyruff Boys en un combate a solo metros de ellos. Sin embargo, absolutamente todos se largaron cuando sus pertenencias empezaron a desintegrarse frente a los potentes rayos provenientes de los ojos de los adolescentes.

Boomer, que había embotellado una década de enojo hacia sus hermanos y que estaba realmente furioso con Buttercup por haber derribado su castillo de arena, intervino en la pelea noqueando a Brick de un bestial puñetazo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Luego sujetó a la morena de un brazo y una pierna, la giró gran cantidad de veces y la arrojó hacia el mediano, que aterrizó lastimosamente en el suelo con la chica sobre él y su barbilla entre los senos de ella. Blossom se alejó de él con las manos elevadas en derrota y una expresión aterrorizada en el rostro. Había aprendido la lección: un Boomer irritado es sumamente peligroso.

John, Sandra y Bubbles miraban la escena atónitos e incapaces de hablar o mover un músculo. Otra vez todo había sido una catástrofe.

* * *

-¿Por qué no tomamos el bus para volver, señorita Keane?

-Porque eso es lo que hacen las familias normales, Buttercup, y nosotros no somos normales –respondió cortante.

-Pero podemos intentar serlo –los seis adolescentes pusieron sonrisas demasiado anchas y acarameladas en sus bocas, tratando de animar un poco el ambiente.

-¡Siempre que lo intentamos todo sale mal! –exclamaron al unísono los adultos.

-No esta vez. Algo bueno salió de todo esto –habló Butch. Todos le observaron extrañados, definitivamente había perdido la cabeza si creía que una mínima cosa sucedida no había sido un fracaso. Luego se volteó hacia su contraparte-. Ya no te diré tabla de planchar –le dijo con un guiño.

El Profesor estaba tan rojo como la gorra de Brick por la insolencia del joven. Blossom rodó los ojos ante su falta de clase y se retiró de la sala, temiendo soltar un puñetazo para callarlo. El hermano pelirrojo le golpeó la nuca, aunque le susurró un leve "bien hecho" a escondidas de todos. Boomer sentía vergüenza ajena y suplicó silenciosamente que todo fuera un mal sueño. Bubbles, quien tenía la boca abierta como un pez, estaba horrorizada y se cubría los labios con las manos; el moreno había firmado su propia nota de suicidio. La señorita Keane sostenía con todas sus fuerzas a su novio, que se retorcía velozmente para intentar alcanzar a Butch y darle su merecido por decir algo así de su querida hija.

-¡Vete a la mierda! –la chica salió disparada hacia el baño y se encerró en él con un portazo, tratando de bloquear sus sonoras carcajadas y evitar que los demás notaran sus mejillas rosadas.

* * *

**Increíble, pero hoy no tengo referencias con las cuales fastidiarlos. Solamente una consulta: ¿prefieren que los agradecimientos los incluya al principio o al final del capítulo? **

**Hasta la próxima, dulzuras, con el capítulo 4 de esta historia: "Ya no hay dudas". ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	4. Ya no hay dudas

**¡Buenos días, golondrinas! ¿Cómo están? Esta vez me gustaría dar las gracias a los dos nuevos followers: 26lunas y GeekUsagi. ¡Les agradezco mucho!**

**26lunas: ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que lo hayas disfrutado, y espero que este también sea de tu agrado.**

**Yessi: Jajaja, qué amor. Sí, el capítulo tuvo respuestas mucho más positivas de lo que imaginé; tal vez solo soy muy dramática. Bueno, siempre imaginé a Butch como un pervertido, y creo que quedó claro en la parte anterior... ¿o acaso necesito enfatizar más? *cara malévola, se frota las manos con maldad*. Nop, no miro "Padre de familia", salvo episodios aislados, y no había visto ese que mencionaste. ¡Juro que lo mío no fue plagio! Ajá, ¡por fin Boomer se ha hecho hombre y enfrentado a sus hermanos! ¿Crees que durará? Aquí tienes el cuarto capítulo que pacientemente has esperado (o quizás no tanto). ¡Saludos!**

**Carolina: Butch es un pervertido total, por eso lo amamos (?) jajaja. Sí, ese capítulo carecía de toda profundidad, pero es más uno de los capítulos puente para guiarnos a la verdadera trama. ¿De verdad es el único? Yo solamente recuerdo haberlo leído en "Taking responsibility", de Somewei (lo recomiendo mucho si puedes leer en inglés); ¡me alegro de ser un poco original! Espero no decepcionarte con la historia. ¡Disfruta de este capítulo y muchos saludos!**

**iriii: Blossom tiene demasiada paciencia jajaja. Sí, quizá esté dando demasiado protagonismo a los verdes y rojos, pero tampoco imagino que los azules se entrometan demasiado en peleas. No sé, ¿qué piensas? Me alegro de que te haya gustado, y espero que esta sea placentera también. ¡Un beso!**

**dani0113: Qué bueno que te haya gustado, en verdad no le tenía demasiadas esperanzas. Aquí está la continuación, tú me dirás si tuve éxito ;) ¡Saludos!**

**DumahDjim: ¡Bienvenida a la historia! Me alegro de que te esté gustando hasta ahora. Casi parece que los Cielos te hayan escuchado porque este y el próximo capítulo tienen un poco de Brick y Blossom. ¡Que lo disfrutes!**

**m: Muchísimas gracias por los halagos. Quizá volvamos a ver al hardcore Boomer dándole una paliza a los demás... ¡Saludos!**

**Guest: Jajaja, parece que a todo el mundo le gustó el Boomer rebelde. En fin, para contestar a tu pregunta: Mojo sí es el padre de los chicos ya que es quien los creó. Ahora bien, en el episodio "El niño Burbuja", se ve que los Rowdyruff Boys están viviendo en la cabaña de Peludito y que a él lo tienen atado para que no los moleste. Yo asumí que las cosas seguirían así, hasta que la señorita Keane los adoptó forzosamente (porque ellos ni locos renunciarían a su independencia ni aceptarían ser reformados). Sin embargo, luego hago na pequeña mención de la relación de los muchachos con Mojo Jojo, por el séptimo u octavo capítulo. Espero que eso conteste tu pregunta; si no, puedes volver a preguntarme lo que necesites en un review. Espero que te guste. ¡Saludos!**

**Bueno, mis almas queridas, aquí esta la cuarta parte. ¡A leer!**

* * *

Ya no hay dudas

RING. RING. RING.

Blossom se removía incómoda en su cama. Quería seguir durmiendo, pero el excesivo calor hacía que las sábanas se pegaran a su piel, y además el condenado teléfono había empezado a sonar. ¡Qué gente desconsiderada! ¿Acaso no sabían que los demás descansaban a estas horas?

RING.

De todos modos, ¿quién podía ser? Seguramente era para el Profesor, o quizás para la señorita Keane. Cualquier amigo de las chicas las habría llamado al celular, y recordaba que los muchachos también contaban con uno, así que supuso que sus conocidos se contactarían con ellos por ese medio.

RING.

¿Tal vez alguien llamaba para consultar por el departamento en alquiler? Eso sería genial, le gustaría un poco de dinero extra para comprarse un par de libros nuevos. Ah, y un nuevo moño. Y otro par de zapatos no le vendrían nada mal. ¿Por qué no productos para el cabello? Una melena tan larga y sedosa como la suya necesitaba muchos cuidados y-

RING.

Por amor de Dios, ¡¿es que nadie iba a contestar el puto teléfono?! Sí, así es, la líder de las Chicas Superpoderosas decía malas palabras mentalmente. ¿Acaso podían culparla? Era una de las pocas mañanas de verano que había decidido quedarse acostada hasta tarde. ¿No podía siquiera darse ese lujo?

RING.

Sí, es cierto, era una súper heroína y como tal debía permanecer siempre alerta a los posibles llamados del Alcalde para salvar a Saltadilla del crimen. Aún no se habían desecho de ese teléfono con cara y cuya nariz roja se encendía con cada tonada. Es más, sonaba mucho como el ruido que le impedía dormir…

¡Mierda!

Con un veloz movimiento, la adolescente se quitó la cobija de encima y voló torpemente hasta la sala. A través de sus párpados caídos y ojos cansados no notó la silla en el medio de su camino, por lo cual tropezó con ella y cayó al suelo. Intentó levantarse con rapidez, aunque lo único que logró fue hacer bullicio y enredarse con los cables. Arrodillada sobre la alfombra, estiró el brazo para agarrar el teléfono y atendió:

-¿Sí, Alcalde? –saludó con la voz apagada y ronca-. ¿La Banda Gangrena? ¿La plaza? Vamos para allá –y con eso dio fin a la llamada.

En su defensa, desde hacía más de seis semanas que no ocurría nada extraño en la ciudad. Lo más raro que había sucedido fue la publicación de una noticia en el periódico del día anterior en la que se mencionaba una feroz batalla entre las Chicas Superpoderosas y los Rowdyruff Boys, que había sucedido en la playa. También, hacía un mes, un nuevo ladrón con ansias de convertirse en súper villano había hecho su aparición en el parque para asaltar a una pobre anciana, pero en menos de un minuto había sido resuelto y esa había sido la última verdadera aventura de las súper heroínas.

En resumen: se había desacostumbrado. Entonces…

¡¿Cómo iba a saber que se trataba de un llamado importante del Alcalde?!

-¿Dijiste que era la Banda Gangrena? –le preguntó Bubbles, quien se restregaba un ojo y sostenía a Pulpi con el brazo libre. La líder asintió.

-¿La Banda Gangrena? ¿Cometiendo un crimen de verdad? ¡Es imposible! –se quejaba Buttercup, aún en su ligero pijama que consistía en una camiseta de tirantes con el logo de Batman y su ropa interior.

-No es un crimen de verdad –respondió Blossom, que imitaba a la rubia para despabilarse-. Solamente están lanzando bolitas de papel ensalivado a los ciudadanos. Vamos rápido, no quiero despertar a nadie más.

-Un poco tarde para eso, Rojita –escupió Butch con veneno goteando de cada palabra. Él, al igual que su contraparte, era un empedernido amante del sueño y de las siestas a toda hora, eran sagradas. Interrumpirlo mientras dormitaba era la peor ofensa contra su persona, y seguro que no iba a olvidarlo fácilmente.

La Superpoderosa suspiró agotada, incluso sin haber hecho nada todavía. Bah, de todas formas nunca se habían llevado bien ni esperaba lograrlo. ¿Qué iba a hacerle? ¿Arrojarle repetidamente un balón a la cabeza hasta la muerte? Hmm.

-Blossom, querida, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué es este escándalo? –interrogó suavemente Sandra en su camisón mientras bajaba las escaleras. Tenía enormes ojeras bajo las pestañas; se había quedado despierta hasta tarde la noche anterior registrando los gastos de mantener su departamento y calculando el precio mínimo del alquiler para obtener un beneficio. Instantáneamente la chica se sintió cruel y ruin.

-Lo lamento. Tuve algunos problemas para llegar al teléfono –replicó, tratando de mejorar el mal humor que reinaba en la habitación.

-Sí, ya veo. Los cables cobraron vida e intentaron impedir que vayas a salvar el día, ¿no? –se mofó Brick, lo que sacó un par de risas de los Rowdyruff Boys e incluso de sus hermanas.

De cualquier otra persona lo habría tomado como una simple, inocente e inofensiva broma. Sin embargo, este era Brick, y nada de lo que hacía era inocente.

-Sí, sí, muy gracioso –contestó sarcásticamente-. ¿Alguien podría ayudarme?

Con dedos ágiles y delicados, Bubbles la liberó de su enredo mientras Buttercup se vestía y se preparaba para combatir el crimen. Después de todo, no era buena idea enfrentarse a una pandilla de hombres en ropa interior. La mediana fue la única que tuvo la posibilidad de salir de su pijama, las otras dos se negaron a perder el tiempo en nimiedades como la vestimenta o sus melenas despeinadas –aunque la de la morena era aún más desastrosa que las de ellas- y enseguida despegaron en dirección al parque.

Al llegar se encontraron un grupo de ya no tan jóvenes adultos, todos de piel verde y de aspecto enfermizo. Se reían maquiavélica y exageradamente dejando relucir sus dientes amarillentos y descuidados, torcidos y afilados. Entre sus manos tenían sorbetes regulares, a través de los cuales soplaban para impulsar las infames bolitas de papel salidas de su boca hacia los pobres transeúntes. Los proyectiles babosos se adherían al rostro de niños y ancianos por igual. Ace, Arturo, el Gran Billy y Serpiente parecían competir por la cantidad de gente atacada; Genio no contaba porque apenas podía poner la pajilla entre sus labios debido a su incómodamente gruesa lengua.

Tenían entre veinticuatro y veintisiete años, pero aún se comportaban como los mismos inmaduros adolescentes de hacía una década.

-Muy bien, ¡hasta aquí llega su diversión! –exclamó Blossom al aterrizar sobre el césped, seguida por sus hermanas.

Los cinco se voltearon hacia las chicas, y su líder bajó sus lentes oscuros a lo largo de su tabique. Sus ojos ligeramente rosados las miraban más con burla que con miedo. Finalmente su boca se ensanchó para mostrar sus colmillos en una mueca similar a una sonrisa torcida.

-Aléjense, niñas, esto es cosa de adultos –les dijo con seguridad.

-¿No están algo viejos para lanzar bolitas de papel? –cuestionó la morena con la ceja alzada.

-¡Sí! Y ya no somos unas niñas –añadió ofendida la menor de las tres. Cruzó los brazos, cerró los ojos y se volteó con desdén.

-Bubbles, este no es el moment- ¡Auch! –un grito de dolor interrumpió el susurro de la pelirroja. La adolescente llevó una mano a su cuello, donde algo puntiagudo se había insertado en su piel. Lo arrancó abruptamente y le echó una mirada. No era una bola de papel.

Era un dardo.

-¿Qué carajos? –hablaba Buttercup a su espalda. Otro proyectil fue lanzado y le acarició el cabello negro al tiempo que se perdía en la corteza de un árbol.

-¡Fallaste, idiota! –rugió Ace y luego golpeó a su compañero.

-Lo sssssiento –siseó una disculpa Serpiente-. Lo haré bien la próxima vez.

-¡No habrá próxima vez! –bramó la líder de las Chicas Superpoderosas al tiempo que separaba los pies del piso y cargaba en dirección al segundo atacante.

Bubbles y Buttercup no se quedaron atrás. Bubbles avanzó lanzando rayos láseres a la Banda, apuntando a las cerbatanas, que nada tenían que ver con los popotes que habían estado utilizado anteriormente. Era muy probable que los hubiesen cambiado mientras discutían entre ellas. La azabache, por otro lado, llevó su puño cerrado hacia la mejilla de Ace. Sin embargo, antes de que este colisionara con su cara apareció el Gran Billy, que golpeó a la chica en la cabeza y la mandó al suelo. Esto permitió al líder de la Banda Gangrena enviar al aire otros tres dardos, ninguno de los cuales hirió a su objetivo.

Después de esquivar dos proyectiles, la rubia pateó al escurridizo Arturo en la barbilla y lo lanzó volando, dándole a la hermana mediana la oportunidad perfecta para golpearlo con una madera arrancada de un banco cercano. Mientras tanto, Blossom agarró con fuerza el cuello de Serpiente y le propinó una serie de puñetazos que lo dejaron viendo estrellas. Genio, cansado de intentar hacer algo útil con su cerbatana, tomó varias piedras y empezó a lanzárselas a la pelirroja. Estando ella distraída, el Gran Billy logró aguijonearla con un dardo en la pierna.

-¡Blossom! –exclamó Bubbles, que se lanzó en picada hacia el cíclope y le dio un codazo a su único ojo. Inmediatamente este soltó su arma y la rubia no dejó de atacarlo hasta que cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Tomen esto, cabrones! –les gritó Buttercup, quien se dirigía a los dos restantes con un árbol en las manos. Lo había arrancado recientemente, todavía tenía ardillas escapando de él y de las raíces colgaban insectos varios. Sus hermanas arrojaron a los miembros al mismo sitio de modo de que estuvieran los cinco juntos. Así, la morena bateó y envió a la Banda Gangrena volando hacia los confines de la Tierra. Lo único que los chicos dejaron atrás fue un grito desesperado de auxilio.

La gente a su alrededor, aún con bolas de papel mojado pegadas a su piel, sonreía y aplaudía a las súper heroínas que habían vuelto a salvar el día. Ellas meramente saludaron con un gesto afable en sus rostros antes de despegar y emprender el camino de vuelta a su casa.

-Blossom, ¿estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño? –le preguntó Bubbles.

-Sí, solo fue un pinchazo –le restó importancia la pelirroja.

-¿Enserio intentaron vencernos con dardos? –se mofó Buttercup.

-Sí, fue algo estúpido –concluyó la más inocente de todas.

-Probablemente solo nos querían arruinar la mañana, eso es todo –finalizó la líder.

La conversación terminó cuando apoyaron los pies en la entrada de su hogar. La morocha se estiró y varios de sus huesos crujieron.

-Bueno, hora de mi siesta –dijo a medida que entraba y se quitaba su camiseta, revelando la parte de arriba de su pijama. Arrojó la prenda sin prestar atención y esta aterrizó en el respaldo del sofá. Siguió su camino hasta su habitación y se pudo oír cómo se desplomaba sobre la cama.

-Yo voy al estudio a pintar –se despidió Bubbles con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ingresó felizmente al domicilio dando brincos y tarareando una canción infantil.

Blossom, por último, se colocó la mano en la frente. Después de la pelea empezó a sentirse un poco mareada; incluso llegó a sentir algo de náusea.

"No me pasa nada", se repitió internamente antes de avanzar hasta la sala y cerrar la puerta detrás de sí. Al levantar la vista se encontró con el _agradable _Brick acostado en el sillón central mirando televisión con desinterés. El adolescente escuchó a la última Superpoderosa entrando y la observó de reojo mientras marchaba hacia el estudio para elegir un libro, pero ella se detuvo con una expresión dolorida en el rostro y se apoyó en la pared.

-¿Pasa algo, Rosita? –interrogó entre sorbos de soda.

-No, estoy perfecta.

Sin embargo, su mentira fue descubierta en menos de un segundo. Se deslizó agarrada del muro hasta el suelo y soltó un gruñido de dolor. Fue entonces cuando el villano se incorporó y volvió a mirarla. Sus ojos brillaban con un poco de preocupación esta vez.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí –replicó cortante.

El varón no le creía nada. Se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse a la muchacha. Ella también se estaba parando, aunque era obvio que no se sentía para nada bien.

-No te creo una palabra –le dijo al tiempo que le ofrecía su mano.

La chica la contempló por un segundo, mentalmente debatiendo si iba a perder su orgullo aceptándola, si siquiera podía confiar en él o si iba a mandarlo a la mierda y cojear hasta su cuarto.

-Estoy bien, no necesito tu ayuda –escupió. Finalmente se irguió y se decidió a soltar la pared y dar unos pequeños pasos en la dirección deseada. Sus fuerzas cedieron al minuto y el pelirrojo se apuró a agarrarla de la cintura antes de que cayera otra vez.

-A mí no me parece –se burló un poco y voló a su habitación hasta depositarla en su cama-. ¿Algo más, Blossy? –soltó con un tono arrogante. Después de todo, no todos los días la líder de las Chicas Superpoderosas pedía ayuda a alguien, ni siquiera a sus hermanas.

-Sí… vete –le respondió, tomándose su tiempo para decir lo último. Su intención era hacerle creer que realmente lo necesitaba, para luego demostrarle que ella podía cuidarse sola. Aun así, agradecía internamente que la hubiese llevado. Ahora que había tocado su cama, no quería levantarse hasta dormir una siesta y sentirse mejor.

Una lástima que el sol le estuviera quemando los ojos.

Hmmm, Brick le vendría muy bien en este momento. Pero ya se había ido y no iba a perder su orgullo llamándolo como si fuera una niña pequeña; y tampoco iba a arriesgarse a despertar a Buttercup y ganarse otro enemigo mortal ese día. Con Butch era suficiente.

Bueno, no había remedio. Iba a tener que conformarse con taparse la cara con su sábana y esperar que la tela fuese un protector suficientemente bueno como para no quedarse ciega. Quizá también si se volteaba para mirar hacia el armario…

No, no, mala idea. Su estómago se revolvió y por poco no sintió algo asqueroso trepar por la garganta.

Suspiró. Tendría que usar solamente la cobija. No era la mejor solución, pero tampoco había otra escapatoria. ¿Cómo haría su hermana para dormir con tanta luz en el cuarto?

Una risa nasal interrumpió su tarea de cubrirse los párpados con molestia.

-¿Quieres que corra las cortinas, calabaza? –sugirió su contraparte, que al parecer nunca había abandonado la habitación y había observado su patético intento por descansar sin que el astro prendiera sus globos oculares en llamas.

… ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Era conveniente aprovechar la oportunidad pero perder su dignidad en el proceso? ¿De verdad estaba dispuesta a tanto por un par de horas de sueño?

Una repentina sensación de mareo le ayudó a decidirse.

-…Sí.

-Muy bien –respondió el chico.

Sin embargo, la cortina nunca se cerró.

Lentamente y con cuidado, la pelirroja abrió un ojo y pudo ver que, en efecto, nadie había cubierto el vidrio. Y lo que era peor, _nadie lo estaba intentando._

Con un nuevo suspiro, la joven echó otra una mirada al resto del cuarto. Brick estaba apoyando la espalda en la pared mientras jugaba con su celular.

-… ¿Y la cortina? –cuestionó ella con la voz ronca.

-¿Hmm? –emitió un ruido gutural con su garganta. Levantó la vista del artefacto y la dirigió hacia ella-. Ah, eso. Yo solo pregunté si querías que lo hiciera, no dije que lo fuera a hacer –se rio, burlándose de ella como de costumbre.

Ella no pudo hacer más que echarle una mirada furiosa y enterrar la cabeza en la almohada, cubriéndola luego con la sábana. Fue entonces que la habitación se oscureció y por fin pudo quitarse la condenada cobija que no hacía más que acalorarla.

-Dulces sueños, Blossy –le deseó su rival mientras se iba del lugar con las manos en los bolsillos, dejando a la chica sonriendo con gratitud y cayendo suavemente en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

-Profesor, voy a salir –informó Buttercup tres horas después, ya completamente descansada, vestida y peinada… en su desordenada manera.

-Sí, yo también –dijo Bubbles con sus típicas coletas y un vestido azul abrazando su cuerpo.

-Muy bien, nos vemos en la cena –se despidió el hombre mientras recibía sendos besos en la mejilla por parte de sus hijas.

-Seguro –expresó la morena antes de golpear a su contraparte en la nuca, haciéndole perder la concentración y el juego, y cerrar la puerta.

Una vez que estuvieron del otro lado, la hermana mediana se acercó a la menor. Esta se volteó y la miró, luego soltó su interrogante:

-¿Vas a verlo?

La pelinegra asintió y preguntó lo mismo que ella, recibiendo la misma respuesta. Ambas se sonrieron y se dieron leves empujoncitos. Hacía alrededor de cinco meses, cuando la rubia le había confesado que estaba saliendo con alguien, Buttercup le contó su propia experiencia y eso se convirtió en su secreto. Nadie más que ellas y su grupo de amigos –que era diferente según cada hermana- sabía sobre sus relaciones. De alguna forma, tener con quién hablar de citas, pedir consejos y que les cubriese las espaldas para que su padre sobreprotector no se enterara las había unido y ahora mantenían un vínculo íntimo.

-Diviértete –habló Bubbles.

-Usen protección –rio la morocha.

-¡Buttercup!

* * *

La adolescente voló hasta un sector alejado y despoblado de Saltadilla. Les gustaba verse allí porque podían estar solos para hablar, besarse y otras cosas indecentes que harían que John se desmayara si llegaba a saber que su hija las realizaba.

Caminó unos metros hasta encontrar el auto negro de siempre y sus cabellos castaños revueltos. Su cara estaba difuminada por el humo de su cigarrillo, pero ella ya sabía quién era.

-¡Mitch! –exclamó extasiada al tiempo que empezaba a correr y le saltaba encima. Él la rodeó con sus brazos y depositó sus labios sobre los de ella. Se separaron después de un minuto, pero nunca rompieron el abrazo.

-Te vi en televisión por un segundo antes de perder la señal. ¡Les pateaste el culo! –la felicitó su novio. La chica rio.

-¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Soy asombrosa! –replicó con fingida arrogancia.

-Claro que lo eres –le respondió él antes de volver a besarle, más salvaje y más hambriento esta vez. Ella correspondió y deslizó sus brazos hacia su melena descuidada, tirando un poco de sus mechones. Él, por el contrario, llevó sus manos más hacia abajo hasta sujetarla por los muslos y voltear sus posiciones, de manera que ella estaba apoyada sobre el carro. Se quedaron así por un rato, hasta que ella lo cortó para preguntarle algo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer por nuestro aniversario?

Mitch no lo meditó por mucho tiempo. Simplemente se encogió de hombros, encendió otro cigarrillo y respondió con nulo interés:

-De todas formas no hicimos nada especial por el primero. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Creo que es más importante saber qué quieres hacer por tu cumpleaños.

La muchacha maldijo por lo bajo.

-Es cierto, lo había olvidado –sacudió la cabeza y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-¿Cómo olvidas tu cumpleaños? –interrogó riéndose-. En especial tus dieciséis años. Ya podrás conducir y quizá te preste a mi belleza –señaló el auto sobre el cual estaba sentada.

-Ya sabes, no puedo pensar en esas cosas cuando vivo con tres criminales con súper poderes. ¿Y si le hacen daño al Profesor? –habló preocupada.

-No te preocupes, nena –le pasó su cigarro y la joven dio un par de caladas-. Un rayo a los huevos y los tienes dominados –ella se carcajeó antes de devolverle el cigarrillo.

Se mantuvieron en silencio mirando a la distancia por cerca de diez minutos. Eventualmente la morena se aburrió de eso y se paró. Luego agarró a su novio de la cintura del pantalón y le sonrió seductora.

-¿Y si vamos al auto?

El chico arrojó sin pensarlo el objeto que tenía entre los labios para darle un beso agitado y guiarla hasta el interior del carro, donde nadie podría ser testigo de lo que iban a hacer.

* * *

Bubbles se encontraba en el centro comercial, observando tiendas de ropa con especial atención. Mentalmente criticaba todas las prendas de un comercio que vendía cosas, en opinión de la rubia, muy masculinas. Vaya coincidencia, era el negocio favorito de Buttercup. Estaba a punto de pasar a disfrutar de una vidriera repleta de vestidos cuando unas manos cubrieron sus párpados de imprevisto.

-Adivina quién soy –canturreó una voz masculina a su espalda.

La chica sonrió traviesa. Por supuesto que ya sabía de quién se trataba, pero le había dado la oportunidad perfecta para jugarle una broma.

-Mmm, esa voz tan femenina… tus manos ásperas y callosas… ¡eres mi novio Elmer, sin dudas!

-¿Q-Qué? ¡¿Elmer?! –exclamó el adolescente, que enseguida se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos con una expresión aterrorizada.

Ella contestó con una risilla adorable y casi musical, para luego besarle la mejilla y aclararle que todo era un chiste. Más aliviado, el muchacho rodeó el delicado cuerpo de la súper heroína con sus brazos y colocó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Después puso sus labios sobre los de ella cariñosamente y acarició su nariz con la suya.

-Te vi en la tele. ¡Le diste una paliza al grandulón!

Bubbles se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al tema.

-No es divertido hablar de eso, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué no mejor me llevas a tomar un helado? –le sonrió genuinamente al tiempo que le tendía su mano. Él la vio, pero no la tomó. En su lugar, se mesó su inexistente barba, pretendiendo meditarlo.

-Eso depende. ¿Vas a darme un beso?

La rubia hizo una mueca de fingida sorpresa. Se llevó los dedos al pecho, como si estuviese sufriendo de un ataque al corazón.

-¡Por Dios, cuánto atrevimiento! ¿Qué pasó con el tímido Mike Believe?

-¿Qué puedo decir? La presencia de Parches me da coraje –dijo mientras daba palmadas y señalaba el aire a su derecha.

Ambos se carcajearon recordando viejos tiempos hasta que él le tomó la mano y la guio hasta el lugar deseado.

_¿Por qué esto no puede ser para siempre?_

* * *

Jamás en su vida había dormido una siesta de cinco horas, pero al menos ya no tenía el estómago revuelto y el mareo se había desvanecido. No tenía idea de qué le había sucedido. ¿Tal vez había tenido un bajón de presión por el condenado calor? No le sorprendería; después de todo, no era invulnerable a los problemas de salud de los humanos comunes y corrientes.

A pesar de sentirse mejor, no tenía intenciones de salir de la casa. ¿Y si se desmayaba en medio de la ciudad? Eso sí que sería vergonzoso, y probablemente significaría para los villanos una muestra de debilidad.

En otras palabras: salir no era una opción.

Eso solamente la dejaba con la posibilidad de encerrarse en su habitación y usar su portátil hasta el aburrimiento… el cual había llegado hacía más de media hora.

Ya había hecho todo lo posible. Escuchar música, leer, investigar sobre diversos temas, buscar comentarios de diversas personas acerca de las Chicas Superpoderosas –muy halagadores, por cierto-, ingresar en periódicos en línea; nada de eso satisfizo su necesidad de entretenerse. ¿Desde cuándo salir de casa era algo divertido? No le gustaba ir a los bailes, a diferencia de sus hermanas. Tampoco era usual salir de compras, a menos que Bubbles las arrastrara a las tres al centro comercial. Jamás había pisado un gimnasio en toda su vida, excepto el de la escuela. Hasta las patrullas nocturnas se le hicieron pesadas con el correr del tiempo.

¡¿Entonces por qué estaba tan hastiada si tan solo habían pasado tres horas?!

Blossom bufó. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Los muchachos estaban ocupando la televisión mientras se entretenían con algún videojuego violento, aunque tampoco es que le interesaran mucho los programas modernos. ¿Quizá podría ayudar al Profesor con algún experimento…?

¡KABOOM!

…Mejor no.

El olor a cabello y tela quemados le inundaron las fosas nasales, al igual que los suaves lloriqueos de su padre se infiltraban en sus oídos. Los Rowdyruff Boys se reían como maniáticos, excepto Boomer.

Ah, Boomer. Sin dudas era el más soportable de los tres. O al menos no le causaba la necesidad de golpearlo por cualquier cosa que dijera. Le gustaba la soledad y mantenerse callado, cosa que la pelirroja agradecía internamente. Además, se mantenía al margen de las bromas ofensivas de sus hermanos y hacía todo lo posible por evitar que ocurrieran desastres, a pesar de que eso era inevitable con la combinación de los seis seres súper poderosos.

De cierta forma, ella y él eran similares. Tan similares que le ponía la piel de gallina.

Sin embargo, había diferencias. Ella cumplía con el motivo por el cual había sido creada: proteger Saltadilla y salvar al mundo. Él, en cambio, no cometía maldades por sí mismo, ya había perdido todo interés por las travesuras y ni siquiera quería generar peleas con las chicas, sus enemigos mortales. En segundo lugar, ella era una líder nata y llena de confianza en sí misma; el rubio no era ninguna de las dos cosas y, por si fuera poco, solo seguía las órdenes de Brick para que él y el moreno no lo golpearan… cosa que sucedía de todas formas. Por último, y aunque le costara admitirlo, el chico no perdía los estribos cuando estaba con su contraparte. Es más, intentaban no cruzar miradas, y si lo hacían se sonreían incómoda pero pacíficamente. Ella, por otro lado, no soportaba al de ojos rojos, y su sonrisa arrogante y burlona le daba ganas de… ¡Argh!

Incluso con pensar en él le entraban deseos de estrangularlo.

Lo más sano sería cambiar el centro de sus pensamientos, así que recorrió el cuarto con la mirada en busca de algo, cualquier cosa para desviar su mente de _él._

Por desgracia, no había demasiado en la habitación. Con suerte contaban con una nueva cómoda para que Buttercup pusiese su ropa, donde Bubbles también había depositado un par de prendas que no cabían en el armario. Tampoco se habían decidido a decorarla. Las fotos familiares habían sido retiradas del mueble debido a que la brusquedad de la Superpoderosa mediana casi destruye el portarretratos favorito de Blossom.

Minutos después, sus pupilas se dirigieron hacia las otras dos camas. La de la más pequeña se encontraba en el medio para que las dos mayores se cruzaran lo menos posible y no se generaran nuevas discusiones. Tenía una sábana color azul cielo y sobre su almohada se encontraba el peluche Pulpi. Su hábito de dormir con él no había cesado. Era como la cobija verde para Buttercup: un amuleto de la suerte que les daba seguridad y confianza para creer que podían vencer a cualquiera que se interpusiese en su camino.

En cuanto a las camas, la líder se había preguntado innumerables veces si alguna era más cómoda que la otra.

Y esta era su oportunidad.

Comprobó que a su alrededor no hubiese nadie que pudiera presenciar su "travesura" y, una vez satisfecha, avanzó sigilosamente hasta el colchón de su hermana inocente y se acostó en él. Para ser honesta, esperaba más suavidad. El color claro de las coberturas le recordaba a una nube, pero no se parecía en nada a una. De hecho, era bastante rígido e incómodo. ¿Cómo era que la más dulce y delicada de las tres pudiera dormir en eso?

Se volteó hacia el otro mueble a su derecha. La sábana verde agua estaba arrugada y en el suelo, apenas enganchada de un borde al colchón. La camiseta de tirantes de Batman también se hallaba sobre la alfombra roja, con su logo brillando opaco y desprovisto de toda su gloria.

…¿Se atrevería a dar ese paso?

Nuevamente miró hacia la puerta para no encontrar a nadie. El cuarto también estaba vacío de no ser por ella y esa cama la invitaba seductoramente a yacer sobre ella.

¿Cómo resistirse?

Con una destreza envidiable, la pelirroja se acercó al colchón de dudosa limpieza. Sin atreverse a apoyarse en él aún, lo acarició con los dedos. No hubo insectos que se abalanzaran sobre ella, así que supuso que no era una amenaza para su salud. Luego de esto, hundió su mano en la tela y se maravilló con su esponjosidad. Tenía tan buena pinta que no se resistió y enseguida se arrojó encima de él.

_"¡Esto es el Paraíso!"_, exclamó para sus adentros.

¡¿Por qué la pelinegra tenía la cama más cómoda, suave, delicada, esponjosa y perfecta de todo el planeta?! Blossom confiaba principalmente en su cerebro para enfrentar criminales de verdad (las Bandas Ameba y Gangrena, entre otros villanos, no ingresaban en esa categoría), así que lo lógico sería que ella tuviese la mejor cama.

¡Y además estaba al lado de la ventana! ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando eligió la cama junto al armario? Si hubiese escogido la de Buttercup ni siquiera habría tenido que perder la dignidad y pedir ayuda a Brick para que corriese las cortinas.

Mmm, y hablando de eso, ¿cómo una persona podía ser amable y tan tortuosa al mismo tiempo? Carajo, necesitar su cooperación era de lo peor. Probablemente eso era lo que le había revuelto el estómago.

…Pero al final la había socorrido. Tal vez la señorita Keane sí había hecho un buen trabajo al intentar reformar a los chicos. Es decir, seguían siendo insoportables, bromistas en exceso, inapropiados, maleducados, glotones, tontos, idiotas, estúpidos, ineptos… ¿a qué iba todo eso? ¡Ah, sí! Seguían siendo todas aquellas cosas malas, y sin embargo podían realizar buenas acciones si se lo proponían. Principalmente para con Sandra.

¿Quién podría ser malo con aquella mujer tan amable?

Blossom sonrió recordando a su maestra antes de mirar a través del vidrio. Era un muy bonito paisaje: un atardecer anaranjado precioso, aves cantando en las copas tupidas de los árboles de la cuadra, flores coloridas rodeando las casas, el césped verde brillante, Buttercup fumándose un cigarrillo.

…

Momento, ¿Buttercup fumándose un cigarrillo?

La líder sacudió la cabeza, parpadeó y volvió a mirar la escena, solo para comprobar que efectivamente su hermana estaba dándole unas caladas a un cigarro. Después de un par y para no dejar huellas, lo desintegró con sus rayos láseres y siguió avanzando hacia su hogar. Por suerte no había visto a su espía.

La pelirroja tardó unos segundos en salir de su estupefacción y apenas lo hizo saltó hacia su propia cama y tomó su ordenador.

Buttercup no podía saberlo, no ahora.

* * *

-Blossom, ya está la cena –avisó la alegría del trío. La aludida alejó su rostro de la pantalla para ver a su hermanita antes de incorporarse y dirigirse hacia la cocina-. Buttercup, ¿no vienes? –preguntó al ver que la morena no se movía.

-Nah, dile al Profesor que ya comí –dijo sin apartar su mirada del celular.

-Muy bien –habló antes de retirarse.

Los juegos de su teléfono se volvieron aburridos a toda velocidad, y las charlas ya no eran interesantes. Era demasiado temprano para dormir y el televisor estaba siendo ocupado por los Rowdyruff Boys, que, de alguna forma que la chica no quería saber, estaban cenando mientras competían en un videojuego de matanzas. Después de un bufido, la muchacha estuvo a punto de salir en una patrulla nocturna cuando algo entró en su campo visual.

El portátil de Blossom.

El plateado artefacto brillaba como invitándola a usarlo, a husmear los archivos e historiales de navegación de la pelirroja, a develar todos sus secretos. ¿Estaba bien? ¡Claro que no! Pero es que la líder era tan misteriosa con respecto a su computador…

_"Una ojeada no hará daño."_

La morocha se puso de pie en silencio y en tres zancadas ya estaba junto a la cama. Se sentó y tomó el objeto entre sus dedos. Eso era sagrado para Blossom, así que la sola idea de tocarlo era malévolamente gratificante. Cuando recordó que la adolescente volvería luego de la cena, decidió apurarse a revisar una carpeta de archivos rotulados como _"Personal"_. El que más llamó su atención fue uno que no tenía letras en su título, sino una serie de guiones.

Agudizó el oído antes de aventurarse y abrirlo. Cuando lo hizo, se encontró con fechas seguidas de relatos y pensamientos de su hermana mayor. El primero comenzó con un extenso párrafo en el que detallaba su felicidad por haber recibido su portátil como regalo de cumpleaños. Por un momento, la morena rodó los ojos ante las palabras extravagantes y azucaradas de la escritora, pero frunció el ceño al leer un fragmento particular:

_"Por desgracia, Buttercup consiguió su guitarra y no para de hacer ruidos molestos. Incluso se puso a cantar, ¡esto es horrible! Y Bubbles no deja de repetir lo feliz que está con su presente. ¡Me tiene cansada! ¿Es que no puede guardárselo para sí?"_

-¿Qué carajo? –susurró la Superpoderosa verde antes de releer nueve veces las cinco oraciones.

¡Era de no creer! Sabía que la pelirroja la odiaba, ¿pero a Bubbles? Le costó mucho trabajo comprenderlo, pero era real y eso la enfureció. Siguió leyendo y encontró insultos hacia los villanos, las súper heroínas, compañeros de escuela, docentes e incluso del Profesor.

Si antes estaba enfurecida, entonces ahora era la ira personificada. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía esa bruja?!

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –siseó Blossom mientras se acercaba con una cara amenazante y los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar el puño.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo –contestó la pelinegra, dejando el ordenador sobre la cobija.

-¡Estás invadiendo mi privacidad! ¡No puedes revisar mis cosas así! –explotó.

-¿No tienes amigos con los cuales quejarte sobre mí? ¡¿Por eso tienes un archivo de cuatrocientas páginas criticándome?! –fue subiendo el tono Buttercup, su enojo se notaba en las facciones.

La líder, por otro lado, se quedó sin habla. De todas las cosas que podría haber husmeado, había elegido su diario. Estaba horrorizada al igual que rabiosa, lo único que quería era arreglar las cosas a los golpes y descargar años de miradas maliciosas y odio secreto.

Sin embargo, la morena se le adelantó.

El puño de la mediana impactó contra la mejilla de la líder y la envió tambaleando hasta el armario. La herida se acarició la zona afectada, aunque se encogió de dolor al rozar. Después observó a su hermana con rencor, resentimiento y agresividad. Entonces se lanzó hacia ella y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago.

La pelea no se detuvo ahí, faltaba liberar media década de frustraciones y envidia. Los sentimientos negativos se liberaban a través de cada choque, de cada patada, de cada codazo, de cada cabezazo. Un puñetazo particularmente fuerte hizo que Buttercup rompiese la pared y aterrizara en la sala. Todos se sorprendieron ante la escena: la pelinegra yacía sobre la alfombra con numerosos moretones en la piel y sangre brotando de su nariz. Menos de un segundo más tarde, Blossom se arrojó sobre el cuerpo de la morena, pero esta la detuvo con sus piernas y la elevó en el aire.

-¡Basta, niñas, basta! –suplicó el Profesor.

-Detente, Buttercup –dijo Bubbles, aunque no se atrevía a dar un paso.

-¿Para ti quién gana, Brick? –preguntó Butch, quien recibió una palmada no muy suave en la nuca.

-Chicas, por favor, ¡no sigan! –pidió la señorita Keane.

-Debemos decirles algo, niñas. Y creo que ya no hay dudas –sentenció solemnemente el hombre mientras miraba a su pareja, quien sacudía la cabeza con tristeza.

La morocha decidió ceder, así que lanzó a su hermana cerca de la puerta que daba a la calle y después se incorporó. Se masajeaba las extremidades y se crujía los huesos. No había salido ilesa de la batalla: tenía un ojo y los brazos y piernas morados, además de una nariz sangrante. Blossom no estaba mucho mejor. La pelirroja tenía los labios partidos y los dientes teñidos de rojo. De rozar con la áspera tela había conseguido leves quemaduras en el rostro y las manos.

-¿Qué pasa, Profesor? Estoy algo ocupada… -expresó Buttercup con molestia.

El adulto suspiró antes de soltar la bomba:

-Nos vamos a separar.

* * *

**¡Chan! Lo sé, lo que acabo de hacer es una maldad. ¡Pero en una semana podrán saber lo que pasa! Espero verlos para el próximo capítulo: "Sí... Digo, ¡no!" ¡Besos!**


	5. Sí Digo, ¡no!

**¡Hola, linduras! Esta va a ser una larga nota de autor...**

**Primero: ¡PERDÓN! Olvidé aclarar que iba a dejar implícito lo que hicieron Mitch y Buttercup... ¡Enserio perdonen! Me disculpo de corazón si ofendí o incomodé a alguien. De todas formas, quiero aclarar que Buttercup no es una zorra. Ella y Mitch se conocen desde los cinco y están por cumplir dos años de novios; no le saltó encima apenas le dijo algo bonito...**

**Ahora sí pasamos a lo segundo, y algo bastante popular entre los comentarios: la envidia de Blossom. Aunque tenga súper poderes, la muchacha sigue siendo humana. No es perfecta y tiene sus defectos. Buttercup es iracunda, Bubbles es bastante miedosa e infantil, y Blossom es envidiosa. No me gustan los personajes que no cometen errores y que hacen todo bien, es antinatural, por eso es que todos tienen maldad y bondad en ellos. **

**¡Oh! ¡Y superamos las 1000 visitas! Les agradezco a todos: a los lectores que prefieren mantenerse en el anonimato, a los que dejan reviews de aliento, a los que dejaron su favorite (como Adictalanime y Nogizaka Haruka) o su follow (como gisellelealgarza ) y a los que dejan comentarios halagadores. Sin su apoyo, no hubiese seguido la historia. Así que gracias, de verdad.**

**26lunas: Me alegro de que te haya gustado, aunque nuevamente me disculpo si te incomodé con esa escena. Espero compensarlo con este nuevo capítulo. ¡Saludos!**

**HiimekoO3: Bueno, ¡bienvenida! Sí, hay fics que son más adictivos que cualquier droga, ¡me alegro de que el mío se la tuya! (De todas formas, ¿quién quiere arreglarse para salir? Jajaja). Qué bueno que pude transmitirte su tristeza al mudarse, nunca estuve en esa situación y temía que hubiera salido mal... Butch y Buttercup son muy divertidos de escribir, sin dudas, aunque Brick y Blossom no se quedan atrás ;) Espero responder alguna de tus preguntas con este nuevo capítulo. ¡Cuídate!**

**Adictalanime: ¡Muchas gracias! Creo que a todos les sorprendió lo de Blossom... En fin, espero que este capítulo te guste también. ¡Nos leemos!**

**m: Lo sé, soy un genio del mal jaja. Sin embargo, ¡****aquí está la continuación para que no te sigas devanando los sesos! Espero que lo disfrutes. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**iriii: A mí tampoco me gusta que, de repente, las muchachas y los muchachos se enamoren y se sonrojen apenas se dirigen la palabra. ¡Lo odio! Y tampoco es que Dexter y Blossom me parezcan linda pareja, nunca lo pondría como su novio... si es que decido ponerle novio *risa malvada*. Ese no era momento para una charla con Boomer, él estaba jugando con sus hermanos y ella estaba muy ocupada probando camas (?). Intentaré añadir una conversación entre ambos cuando pueda, ¡gracias por la sugerencia! Bueno, disfruta de la nueva parte. ¡Besos!**

**Raisa: ¡Me alegro de conocerte! Como dije antes, lo hicieron porque se conocen desde hace diez años y salen desde hace dos. Buttercup se respeta ;) Robin solo aparecerá mencionada y no tendrá un rol importante, o por lo menos eso secedió hasta ahora (escribí hasta el octavo capítulo). Lo lamento. Por ahora, disfruta la continuación. ¡Un saludo!**

**dani0113: Brick y Blossom son geniales, ¡amo escribir sobre ellos! Y supongo que entonces te va a gustar el final del capítulo... Blossom es una súper heroína, pero eso no significa que todo sea bondad en su interior. Como expliqué arriba, me gusta que mis personajes sean humanos y tengan defectos visibles. En fin, disfruta del capítulo. ¡Abrazos!**

**Snwie: Jajajaja, me descostillé de la risa con tu comentario. En realidad, no rotuló como "Diario" a su diario, pero el solo hecho de crear una carpeta que diga "Personal" ya es bastante estúpido. Si su personalidad te impide disfrutar de la historia, entenderé si decides dejarla. No va a ser la última vez que Blossom demuestre envidia, y va a ser importante para su crecimiento personal. Tampoco los odia a muerte, pero descarga su enojo momentáneo en su diario, lo cual le hace parecer una muy mala persona. Solo pone en papel cosas negativas que piensa; pero todos tenemos pensamientos negativos, incluso para con nuestros amigos, padres o hermanos, si es que nos hacen enojar. Ah, y ten en cuenta lo de los dardos para más adelante. En cuanto a lo de la separación... eso lo sabrás ahora. ¡Disfrútalo y cuídate mucho!**

**Nogizaka Haruka: ¡Hola! ¡Bienvenida a la historia! Qué bueno que te guste. Y sí, Boomer es una ternura :3 aunque no me arriesgaría a sacar su lado malo... Brick y Butch son hilarantes de escribir, al menos para mí; y creo que a los lectores les gustan también (junto a sus contrapartes, por supuesto). Síp, la envidia es importante para la historia, aunque todos la odien en este preciso momento. Espero leerte luego. ¡Un abrazo!**

**Carolina: ¡Hola! Estoy bien, ¿y tú? (aunque bien podría tratarte de vos, ya que asumo que sos argentina) ¡Muchas gracias! Sigo creyendo que el mejor es el primero, por alguna razón. Lo del dardo es para más adelante, así que no lo olvides ;) Espero que este capítulo te guste también, ¡besos!**

**Dreams 00: ¡Bienvenida a la historia! Gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo de dejar un comentario en todos los capítulos y un breve análisis de los mismos. Agradezco también tus cumplidos y espero que esta nueva parte cumpla con tus expectativas. ¡Nos leemos!**

**Voy a aprovechar este último fin de semana de libertad para salir con mis amigas, así que, por las dudas, aquí les dejo el quinto capítulo. No sé en qué fecha comienzan ustedes las clases (o si ya las empezaron), pero les deseo mucha suerte. ¡A leer!**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Sí. Digo, ¡no!

Los seis adolescentes tenían las bocas y los ojos abiertos enormemente. Las chicas y Boomer demostraban tristeza, horror y amargura; mientras que Brick emanaba confusión de todos sus poros y Butch… bueno, él aún procesaba la información.

-¿Cómo es eso de que se van a separar? –preguntó un poco molesta la morena, que solo parecía capaz de expresar enojo cuando no entendía algo.

-Lo que oíste, Buttercup –respondió con falsa calma el Profesor.

-P-Pero… ¡ustedes hacen una pareja perfecta! –exclamó Bubbles al borde de las lágrimas.

-El problema no es entre nosotros –volvió a hablar el adulto, lo que dejó a todos aún más perdidos que antes-… es entre ustedes.

-¡¿Qué?! –cuestionaron los jóvenes al unísono.

-Muchachos, niñas –empezó la señorita Keane-. John y yo nos queremos mucho, de verdad… pero no podemos vivir con ustedes siempre peleando. ¿Cómo podemos esperar que tengan una buena relación si ni siquiera se aprecian entre hermanos? –inquirió señalando a las dos Superpoderosas mayores, que se miraron y rápidamente desviaron su vista al suelo, apenadas.

-Es por eso que lo mejor va a ser dar fin a esto –terminó el Profesor-. Los chicos y Sandra se irán en la mañana. De todas formas, nadie ha llamado por el departamento en alquiler.

Nadie sabía qué decir. La noticia los había tomado por sorpresa y dejado un sabor agrio en sus gargantas. La rubia lloraba desconsoladamente y el resto se removía incómodo en su asiento o cambiaba su peso de un pie al otro.

Los padres se despidieron y se retiraron a la cama, dejando atrás a los seis culpándose por haberlos obligado a aquella miserable decisión. El ambiente ya no era tenso, aunque la incomodidad de siempre seguía presente, hasta que los lamentos de Bubbles despertaron al resto de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Somos unos rompe hogares! –lloriqueó con la cara enterrada en sus brazos.

-Ajá, y sin la parte divertida de acostarse con la mujer –comentó Butch, nunca perdiendo su fineza y modales.

-¿Acaso pensabas acostarte con la señorita Keane? ¡Eres un asco! –se quejó Buttercup.

-¿No pueden tomarse nada en serio? –cuestionó una incrédula Blossom-. ¡Arruinamos una relación! Lo mínimo que podemos hacer es intentar arreglar las cosas.

¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso, Rosita? –quiso saber Brick.

-¡No tengo idea! –chilló la aludida. Se tiraba de los pelos por los nervios, y caminaba por el cuarto de punta a punta-. Pensemos, se nos tiene que ocurrir algo.

Por los cinco minutos siguientes, los adolescentes se mantuvieron callados a la vez que sus mentes intentaban maquinar un plan maestro para reunir nuevamente a la pareja. Blossom continuaba con su exasperante ritual y aumentaba la velocidad a medida que el tiempo transcurría y su cabeza seguía en blanco. La mediana se había sentado en el sofá apoyando las piernas en el respaldo y con la cabeza colgando hacia abajo. Cambiaba de posición, rotando como si se tratara de las agujas de un reloj, para que las estratagemas llegaran a ella. La rubia lloraba en silencio mientras jugaba con las puntas de sus cabellos, enredándolos en su dedo, soltándolos y volviéndolos a enredar. Brick había tomado asiento en una silla y tenía los pies encima de la mesa mientras masticaba un sorbete con aspecto ausente. Butch tenía la cabeza sobre su mano y paseaba sus ojos por toda la habitación, esperando que la inspiración llegara milagrosamente al ver algún objeto. Boomer se había cruzado de brazos y tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, hasta que finalmente habló.

-Llevarnos bien.

Todos lo miraron sin comprender. Él lo notó así que se explicó un poco más, lo que lo incomodó puesto que no estaba acostumbrado a decir cosas y ser escuchado.

-Bueno… van a separarse porque peleamos, ¿verdad? Entonces solo debemos demostrarles que podemos ser… eh, corteses.

-Gran idea, genio –soltó Buttercup con sarcasmo-. Lástima que eso sea imposible.

El chico, avergonzado por ser objeto de burla después de exponer su idea, bajó la barbilla hasta que le tocó el pecho. Bubbles, molesta por el comportamiento de su hermana, saltó a defender su hipótesis.

-Oh, vamos, no es imposible. Solo… complicado.

La pelirroja suspiró y se pasó una mano por su melena cobriza. Luego dejó caer los hombros, sintiéndose derrotada.

-De todas formas, no creo que nos den otra oportunidad. Ni aunque les pidamos un día para demostrarles que sí podemos ser civilizados. Creo que no cederán esta vez.

Los jóvenes volvieron a dirigir la vista a la alfombra. Entonces ya no había nada para hacer. Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de los ojos cristalinos de la Superpoderosa azul y la impotencia estaba poniendo de mal humor a todos. El rechinido de los dientes del líder de los Rowdyruff Boys, que los apretaba sin piedad, inundó el salón y los oídos de los jóvenes. La morena se mordió el labio inferior sin compasión hasta hacerlo sangrar, aunque el resto de sus heridas ya se habían curado gracias a la Sustancia X en su organismo. Sin embargo, Blossom aún no se había recuperado.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Nos rendimos? –cuestionó el morocho-. Eso no es algo que hagamos ninguno de los seis. Todavía podemos, no sé, ¿organizarles una cita? ¿Amenazarlos para que vuelvan juntos? ¿Forzarlos a emborracharse en Las Vegas y casarse? ¿Ence-

-¡Ya cállate! –ordenó la pelirroja fuera de sí.

-No, ¡espera! –interrumpió Brick-. ¿Qué fue lo primero que dijiste?

-Um, ya no me acuerdo –respondió el pelinegro rascándose la nuca-. Creo que dije que no nos rendíamos…

-Eso ya lo sé, idiota. Después de eso.

-Ah, que podemos casarlos en Las Vegas.

-…Un poco antes, Butch –replicó su hermano mayor, perdiendo la paciencia.

El aludido se mesó la escasa barba con la vista perdida en la distancia. Definitivamente eso solo lo hacía parecer más estúpido de lo que realmente era… y eso era decir mucho.

-Mmmm… aaaaaah… ¿encerrarlos en un cuarto lleno de juguetes-

-Que ni se te ocurra terminar esa oración –le advirtió Buttercup.

-Piensa, Butch, ¡piensa! No puedes haber olvidado la primer cosa inteligente que has dicho en toda tu vida –ya casi suplicaba el Rowdyruff Boy rojo.

-Tenemos todas nuestras esperanzas puestas en ti –expresó Bubbles con las mejillas todavía húmedas y un pañuelo cubriéndole la nariz.

Eso de alguna forma causó una dulce y cálida sensación en el corazón del moreno, solo por un momento. Después de menos de cinco meses, aún no se acostumbraba a recibir palabras amables de parte de nadie. La única que de vez en cuando lo elogiaba era la señorita Keane, y no dejaba de ser raro. ¿Que una Superpoderosa le diera palabras de aliento? Eso sí que era extraño… pero agradable también.

Butch se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban expectantes y de que había estado perdido en sus pensamientos por quién sabía cuánto. Esa era otra cosa poco común. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había sucedido? ¿Y la última vez que había soñado despierto? Meh, seguramente jamás había hecho eso. Soñar despierto era de afeminados como Boomer y-

Un chasquido lo liberó de su cháchara interna.

-¿Hola? Tierra llamando a Imbécil. ¿Puede oírme? –la súper heroína verde trataba de atraer su atención al tiempo que lo insultaba y se mofaba de él.

Esa chica tenía un gran talento para fastidiarlo.

-¡Butch! ¡¿Puedes respondernos la puta pregunta?! –Brick acabó por perder su temperamento usualmente paciente ante su desatento hermano.

-¿Mmm? Oh, sí. Algo de una cita, ¿no? –respondió por fin.

Los otros cinco suspiraron aliviados. Había sido duro, pero habían logrado que el pelinegro recobrara la lucidez y les proporcionara una idea no tan mala para conseguir que se reunieran los adultos. Ahora solamente faltaba crear un plan y llevarlo a cabo.

Pan comido… ¿no?

No.

Seis adolescentes que no podían llevarse bien o hablarse cordialmente por más de dos minutos trabajando juntos para evitar la separación de una pareja. Mmm, no, eso no sonaba para nada bien. Pero ellos no se rendían, y no estaban dispuestos a dejar estar la situación. Los muchachos ya habían visto a su madre adoptiva triste… y no tenían deseos de ahogarse en sus lágrimas, muchas gracias. Incluso si eso significaba soportar a las Superpoderosas diariamente, lo harían. Por otro lado, las chicas solo querían que el Profesor fuera feliz. Después de todo, se lo merecía, era una persona excelente y muy bondadosa.

Cada uno había tomado su decisión. Se echaron miradas fugaces para comprobar si todos estaban de acuerdo. Sus sonrisas significativas transmitían un mensaje inconfundible.

_"Vamos a hacerlo cueste lo que cueste."_

-Bien, ahora que todos estamos en la misma página, ¿qué vamos a hacer? –inquirió Blossom.

-Estaba pensando que quizá podríamos recrear su primera cita –propuso Bubbles con un brillo infantil en sus ojos y su voz alegremente chillona. De su llanto no quedaban más que caminos plateados recorriéndole las mejillas y una nariz un poco roja.

-¿Vamos a juntarlos en un pizzería llena de niños revoltosos e insoportables? No lo creo –Buttercup derrumbó fríamente la idea de la rubia.

-¿Entonces qué sugieres? –quiso saber Brick.

-Bien, hay un campeonato de boxeo el próximo fin de semana en Nueva York. Podríamos-

-¡No! –gritaron todos menos Butch, quien realmente se había emocionado con la posibilidad de ir a ese torneo. Sin embargo, sus esperanzas no duraron más que tres segundos hasta ser destrozadas por los cuatro jóvenes. Todos ignoraron su rostro decepcionado y siguieron ofreciendo planes para citas.

Una salida al zoológico, un picnic en el parque, una caminata por la orilla del mar al anochecer, un almuerzo casero; todas fueron desechadas.

-Ninguna de ellas va a funcionar, todas necesitan de la organización del Profesor y la señorita Keane. Debemos encargarnos nosotros, que sea una sorpresa –sentenció la pelirroja.

-Y debe ser una ceremonia privada –intervino la súper heroína azul.

-Es decir que descartamos todos los lugares en esta puta ciudad –concluyó el pelinegro, aún malhumorado porque la idea del campeonato de boxeo había sido eliminada.

-Odio decirlo, pero los tres tienen razón. Lo que intentamos es imposible –suspiró Brick enterrando la barbilla en su mano.

-Tampoco es como si pudiéramos construir un edificio nosotros solos –habló Buttercup, apoyando la espalda en la pared con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido con tristeza y derrota.

Esa oración hizo que se le iluminara la cara a su hermana mayor. En realidad, no era algo tan complicado si utilizaban sus poderes y trabajaban juntos. Las pupilas le brillaban con emoción y sus labios se estaban dividiendo para mostrar una sonrisa perlada.

-Conozco esa expresión. Blossom, ¡se te ocurrió algo! –exclamó Bubbles.

-¿De verdad? –el líder de los Rowdyruff Boys también sonrió y alzó las cejas, nuevamente esperanzado.

-¡Sí! ¡Nosotros podemos construir un restaurante solo para ellos dos, solo para su cita! –compartió alegremente la pelirroja, que luego empezó a saltar en el lugar como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Sin embargo, los otros cinco no estaban tan felices. Se observaban incrédulos y dudando de la sanidad de Blossom. Con la mirada debatían quién sería el primero en denegar la loca idea de la Superpoderosa rosa, hasta que finalmente designaron al tímido y cobarde Boomer.

-Esto… ah, Blossom, no creo que podamos hacer eso –dijo mientras se rascaba el cuello incómodamente-. Quiero decir, necesitamos cemento, martillos, madera y esas cosas. Y permiso de la Alcaldía. Y comprar un lote vacío. Y no podremos terminarlo hasta dentro de un mes…

-¡Claro que no, tontito! –siguió sin perder una pizca de gracia-. ¡Lo haremos con mi aliento de hielo!

Brick se golpeó la frente con su mano abierta. De verdad que había perdido la cabeza.

-¿Con este calor, Blossy? ¡Se derretirá antes de que termine la cita! –rugió exasperado.

-Pues lo haremos de noche, cuando se haya ido el sol y el aire no sea tan cálido –le explicó condescendientemente.

-¿Y cómo cocinamos en un lugar helado? Es decir, no podremos encender el fuego de la estufa –preguntó la dulce rubia, alzando la mano como si estuviera en la escuela.

-No lo sé… ¿y si cocinamos antes? De todas formas allí se conservará con el frío, ¿no? –por primera vez la chica no pudo defender sólidamente un fallo en su plan.

-Para algo tenemos poderes, ¿no? Solamente volamos para buscar la comida –respondió sin interés Butch.

-Y si se enfría en el camino podemos calentarlo con aliento de fuego, siempre y cuando estemos fuera del edificio –sugirió la morena.

-Sí, supongo… -habló la rubia, no del todo convencida.

-Aun así necesitamos camareros, y música para alegrar el ambiente congelado –añadió el líder rojo.

-Los camareros podemos ser nosotros, para vigilar que todo vaya bien –ofreció Blossom-. Y Bubbles es una excelente cocinera, ella puede preparar la cena.

-¡Y Blossom canta muy bien! –chilló la muchacha angelical.

-¿En serio? –cuestionaron incrédulos los tres varones.

-N-N-No… es n-nada especial –tartamudeó la avergonzada pelirroja, cuyas mejillas adquirieron el mismo color que su cabello. Agachó la cabeza para que su melena le cubriera el rostro-. Además, necesitaría un reproductor de música o algo.

-¿La tabla de planchar no sabe tocar la guitarra? –inquirió el morocho señalando a su contraparte.

-¡Ey! ¿No me dijiste que ya no me ibas a llamar así? –se quejó la aludida.

-¡Es verdad! Blossom y Buttercup en la música, yo como cocinera y ustedes tres como camareros. A mí me parece que ya lo tenemos todo resuelto –dijo la rubia sonriente.

-¿Tres camareros no es demasiado? ¿Y qué vas a hacer tú cuando no estés cocinando? –quiso saber el Rowdyruff Boy verde.

-Observar – le respondió como si fuera un tonto-. Y tenemos que estar todos juntos _sin pelearnos, _para que se den cuenta de que los seis nos podemos unir para hacer algo bueno.

-¿O sea que tenemos un plan? –preguntó Buttercup.

Los adolescentes intercambiaron miradas nuevamente. Todas reflejaban felicidad, orgullo, satisfacción y seguridad. Antes de hablar, la líder de las Chicas Superpoderosas sonrió de medio lado y estiró el brazo hacia adelante con la palma de la mano hacia abajo.

-Cuenten conmigo.

-Y conmigo –dijo la más pequeña de las tres para luego colocar su mano sobre la de su hermana. Después hizo contacto visual con su contraparte como invitándolo a ser el siguiente.

Y lo fue.

-Y conmigo.

-Lo que sea por el Profesor –suspiró cansinamente la morena. Puso su mano rozando levemente la de Boomer, pero toda precaución para evitar tocarlo se fue al garete cuando Butch puso la suya sobre la de ella, haciéndola sentir como en un sándwich humano.

-Qué más da.

-¡Hagámoslo! –exclamó el pelirrojo antes de agregar su mano a la pila.

* * *

Después de haber llegado al acuerdo, todos habían decidido ir a dormir porque estaban muy cansados. Sin embargo, al apoyar las cabezas sobre la almohada, el sueño se había desvanecido por arte de magia y los seis no pudieron hacer más que mirar el techo por horas hasta que finalmente se les cerraron los ojos.

Cerca de las diez de la mañana, el Profesor había despedido a la señorita Keane con un cariñoso pero corto beso y ella empacó sus cosas para volver a su departamento. El rubio y el moreno estaban descansando, mientras que el pelirrojo fingía que lo hacía. De esta forma, pudo oír que el trío de varones no iba a irse hasta que despertaran, así que se mantuvieron con los párpados firmemente apretados y el cuerpo inmóvil.

Eventualmente el inventor se decidió a salir de la casa para comprar un par de artículos muy difíciles de conseguir para sus experimentos, razón por la cual debía dirigirse a la ciudad Teravilla, ubicada a ciento cincuenta kilómetros de Saltadilla. Aprovechando la oportunidad, los jóvenes pusieron en marcha su plan.

Luego de una discusión de media hora que podría haber sido más pacífica, optaron por un menú consistente en aperitivos frutales, un plato principal de pollo y papas al horno, comida favorita de John, y un postre de chocolate y crema que era la perdición de Sandra. Enseguida enviaron a las contrapartes revestidas en verde para hacer la compra de los ingredientes, ya que no serían mucha ayuda a la hora de elegir la decoración. También debieron diseñar un plano en borrador del edificio para que Blossom se encargara de crearlo con su aliento de hielo y para saber qué muebles colocar y dónde.

Una vez que los morenos regresaron con la carne, las frutas, las bebidas y los dulces entre los brazos, los seis se sentaron a la mesa para elegir la música preferida de los adultos. La líder rosa conocía varias de ellas ya que ella y su padre solían escuchar los mismos artistas, así que para ella no sería problema cantarlas. Buttercup, por otro lado, encontraba más satisfacción en el hard rock de AC/DC y Guns N' Roses en vez del pop o pop rock que el Profesor adoraba. Se inclinaron por bastantes temas de The Beatles debido a que la señorita Keane era una ávida fanática de la banda, y variadas canciones especiales para John.

El resto del día, la morocha estuvo practicando con su instrumento, siguiendo los acordes o las notas del pentagrama musical mientras rasgaba las cuerdas con las uñas y se perdía en la melodía. La pelirroja ayudaba a su hermanita en la cocina mientras cantaba y se preparaba para su actuación en la noche. Los muchachos hurgaron por horas hasta encontrar ropa un poco formal y en buen estado, pero finalmente Brick se rindió y fue a alquilar trajes nuevos para la cena… aunque el costo fue nulo gracias a su mirada y aura amenazantes. Los otros dos se sentían bastante inútiles sin hacer nada, así que Boomer propuso practicar sus habilidades como camareros. La idea era llevar bandejas con cosas rompibles y evitar que se cayeran, incluso ante las dificultades. Butch se emocionó tanto que su tic volvió y perdió la cordura lanzándole objetos al rubio, quien apenas pudo salvar la vajilla.

Blossom, harta de sus juegos, los envió a buscar un terreno o lote vacío por la ciudad que pudiera utilizar para crear el edificio de hielo. Los Rowdyruff Boys verde y azul se dividieron para surcar el cielo y encontrar el espacio deseado. La tarea les llevó más tiempo del esperado porque no podían recurrir a su súper velocidad o pasarían por alto lugares potenciales. Sin embargo, en cuestión de cuarenta minutos el menor descubrió una zona asfaltada a menos de una cuadra de una plaza romántica y pintoresca y en menos de un segundo se lo informó a la Superpoderosa rosa.

El adulto, cansado, regresó al atardecer y fue directo al laboratorio a depositar los elementos adquiridos. No notó el olor a brownie de chocolate, lo cual era algo extremadamente bueno. Después les avisó que tomaría una siesta porque el viaje había sido agotador en esa enorme ciudad y apenas apoyó su mejilla sobre la almohada se quedó dormido.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista, Bubbles preparó el smoking del Profesor junto a una nota que decía: _"Nos vemos en el palacio de hielo cerca del parque, te espero ansiosamente", _junto con la marca de un beso. También ayudó a los demás a vestirse mientras Blossom se dirigía al lote y utilizaba su aliento congelado. Los tres villanos estaban prácticamente idénticos, salvo por sus corbatas de distinto color –rojo, verde y azul para Brick, Butch y Boomer, respectivamente-. Incluso la rubia había logrado que el líder no usara su gorra y se atara el cabello en una coleta. El moreno había dejado de lado el corte puntiagudo y rebelde para engominar su melena hacia atrás, dándole un aspecto más favorecedor pero mafioso al mismo tiempo.

La más complicada, sin lugar a dudas, había sido Buttercup. Se negaba rotundamente a ponerse un vestido, aunque logró convencerla con sus ojitos de cachorrito abandonado y con un convincente "hazlo por el Profesor". Con un suspiro de derrota, la pelinegra accedió a colocarse la prenda negra con brillos en formas de franjas zigzagueantes que se detenía justo a la mitad del muslo. Por poco no le arroja por la cabeza a su hermana los estiletes que le había mostrado, pero cedió al saber que estaría sentada durante toda la cita.

Finalmente, la rubia se había puesto una blusa blanca con detalles oscuros que hacían juego con su falda de raso y sus tacones. Juntas, las dos muchachas se habían aplicado un poco de maquillaje y flotaron hasta la sala, donde el morocho las recibió con un silbido que llevó una mueca disgustada a los labios brillosos de su contraparte. Antes de irse, Buttercup recogió su guitarra y su chaqueta de cuero; mientras que Bubbles tomó el vestido fucsia de Blossom y sus zapatos y accesorios plateados. Luego, los cinco partieron hacia el lugar de la cita.

Allí se encontraron con un masivo salón de hielo, decorado con todo tipo de detalles gélidos tales como un candelabro, esculturas y flores. A un lado del cuarto había un escenario destinado a las dos músicas. También había construido otra habitación más pequeña que actuaría como "la cocina", donde solamente fingirían preparar la comida. La temperatura no era tan fría como uno hubiese creído, y era refrescante en comparación con el aire húmedo y molesto del exterior.

Los minutos de paz no fueron muy extensos porque apenas ingresaron la pelirroja corrió hacia ellos hablando preocupada y a toda velocidad:

-Muebles, ¡necesitamos muebles! ¡Rápido, traigan dos banquetas, dos sillas y una mesa! –ordenó-. ¿Ya dejaron la nota al Profesor? ¿Y a la señorita Keane? ¡Ah, y necesitamos platos! Unas velas aromáticas no estarían nada mal, y tampoco unos pétalos de rosa rodeando la mesa y guiando el camino hacia la entrada. ¡Y un mantel! Por amor de Dios, ¿cómo pude olvidar el mantel?

Una mano sobre su hombro la detuvo.

-Blossom, hazme el favor de callarte, ¿sí? –le pidió de forma extrañamente amable Buttercup-. Tú solo vístete y nosotros nos encargamos del resto.

La chica asintió reticente y se dirigió a la supuesta cocina para cambiarse de ropa. Mientras tanto, la hermana mediana se volteó aparentemente calmada hacia el resto, pero su faceta no duró mucho tiempo.

-¡¿Escucharon todo lo que falta?! ¡Vamos, apúrense, hay que traer las cosas! El mudo y yo nos encargamos de la mesa, las sillas y el mantel; Bubbles, dale la nota a la señorita Keane; alguno de ustedes traiga banquetas, no me importa cómo la consigan, solo háganlo; y otro consiga las condenadas flores y velas aromáticas.

-Muy bien, también traeré cortinas para las ventanas –informó la rubia. Todos asintieron inmediatamente y despegaron para hacer sus tareas.

Por un lado, Buttercup y Boomer se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia la casa y recogieron un mantel rojo oscuro con detalles en blanco, dos sillas de la sala y una mesa que estaba ubicada en el patio, que era más pequeña que la del comedor y permitía más cercanía entre los adultos. La rubia salió disparada hacia el departamento de la mujer y deslizó una nota muy similar a la del Profesor por debajo de la puerta. En el camino recibió un mensaje de la pelinegra en el que pedía que las cortinas fuesen color bordó. A unas casas de distancia encontró unas que le parecieron perfectas, así que voló hacia allá, las quitó de las paredes y con un chillón "lo siento" las tomó prestadas. A quince cuadras de distancia, Brick ingresó a una tienda de muebles y robó dos banquetas y una cómoda para su uso particular, ya que la idea de tener su ropa interior junto a la de Butch le inquietaba. Por último, el morocho atravesó el techo de una tienda y se llevó una enorme variedad de velas aromáticas. Luego de dejarlas sobre la mesa recién traída por su hermano y su contraparte, recorrió todo edificio en un radio de trescientos metros y arrancó las flores de cada uno, y más tarde dejó a una florería sin rosas.

-¿De dónde sacaste esas-

-No hay tiempo para eso, nena –replicó a la morena mientras arrojaba los pétalos desde la puerta hasta el mueble en el centro de la habitación-. Mejor ayúdame, ¿quieres?

Fastidiada, la muchacha bufó y se corrió un mechón de cabello de la cara. Asió un ramo de petunias e imitó a su enemigo, a quien luego se unieron Boomer y Blossom. Ella también trató de conocer la procedencia de esa gran cantidad de flores, pero fue un intento igual de inútil que el de Buttercup.

Brick llegó tiempo después y colocó las banquetas sobre el escenario. Partió nuevamente y en menos de cinco minutos estaba de vuelta con patrullas de policía detrás de él y un micrófono.

-Apuesto a que no hiciste instalaciones eléctricas, Rosita –se burló.

-Bah, somos las Chicas Superpoderosas. ¡Podemos hacer lo que sea! –exclamó desafiante mientras, de alguna forma desconocida para todos, logró conectar el artefacto para que funcionase.

-¡Ahí viene! –avisó emocionada Bubbles, que se apuró para terminar de colgar las cortinas.

-Muchachos, entreténganla hasta que llegue el Profesor –ordenó la pelirroja.

Los tres asintieron y en un parpadeo ya estaban en la entrada recibiendo a su madre adoptiva. Por largos minutos evadieron sus preguntas o acusaciones acerca de su plan maestro. Mientras tanto, la rubia se apuró a traer la comida y la vajilla y Buttercup empezó a probar su instrumento. Blossom, una vez que su hermanita rubia había llegado, le había hecho un rodete elegante sujeto por un broche negro y dorado.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde arribó John, disculpándose por la tardanza y sorprendiéndose por la presencia de los adolescentes. Estos los invitaron a pasar y fueron recibidos por "_Here comes the sun_", de The Beatles y la bella voz estridente de la líder rosa. Los adultos sonrieron instantáneamente ante esto y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos acerca de lo mucho que les gustaba esa canción y que la pelirroja cantaba muy bien. El hombre acompañó a la mujer y caballerosamente la ayudó a sentarse. Luego tomó asiento él y siguieron charlando del dulce plan de sus hijos y se preguntaron si el otro también había recibido una nota.

Se parecía mucho a su primera cita, solo que esta era infinitamente mejor.

Diez minutos llenos de cháchara incesante entre ambos pelinegros fueron interrumpidos por una angelical rubia que les traía sus platos con brochetas de frutas. Apretando la bandeja contra su pecho, la joven les deseó unas buenas noches y que tuvieran una buena cita y luego se marchó nuevamente hacia la cocina. Los chicos agudizaban su oído súper sensible para escuchar si la conversación iba bien de cuando en cuando, pero se aburrieron ya que no surgían discusiones ni temas interesantes.

Entre palabras y chistes, los adultos se terminaron su aperitivo y recibieron gustosamente el plato principal de pollo y papas –que Blossom había preparado, ya que Bubbles se negaba a manipular a un animal muerto-. Para este punto, la pelirroja ya había cantado alrededor de doce canciones, y la botella de agua que guardaba junto a su pie para humedecer su garganta luego de cada tema se había terminado.

-Buttercup, voy a buscar algo de beber. Tú cantas la siguiente, ¿sí? –dijo la líder antes de pararse y alejarse un poco de su banqueta.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loca?! –susurró en un grito la morena-. ¡Yo no sé cantar!

-Oh, vamos, es solo una canción. Vuelvo en un minuto. No creo que lo hagas tan mal –y con eso dio punto final a su conversación y se dirigió silenciosamente hacia la entrada para salir volando hasta su casa y volver con las botellas de agua que nadie se había molestado en traer.

Mientras tanto, la morocha entraba en pánico y sudaba como nunca, incluso dentro de un salón de hielo. Tragando saliva y su miedo, se cambió de banqueta para estar frente al micrófono. Ni siquiera sabía qué canción cantar. ¡Era ridículo!

Siguió tocando la melodía de la canción anterior hasta que recordó una de las pocas que se habían grabado a fuego en su mente. No era una de las escogidas, pero solían cantársela a Buttercup porque incluía su nombre en la letra y ella había decidido aprenderla para interpretarla para su papá en su cumpleaños.

Parecía que el momento había llegado.

Suspiró y carraspeó antes de comenzar a rasgar las cuerdas al ritmo del nuevo tema. Luego de la corta introducción, la chica empezó a recitar con su voz ronca y moderadamente grave la letra de "_Build me up Buttercup_", por The Foundations. Todos la miraron con sorpresa, hasta Bubbles se asomó por el marco de la puerta de la cocina para presenciar el espectáculo. La líder volvió a mitad de la música y sonrió ante la muestra de talento en bruto de la pelinegra. Después colocó los tres recipientes con líquido a los pies de la banqueta y se unió a los coros. Cuando la canción finalizó, los adultos y los adolescentes, incluida la de ojos rosas, se pusieron de pie para aplaudir a la otra joven, que agradeció que no hubiese demasiada luz como para que se notase su sonrojo.

Antes de cambiar de posiciones con la líder articuló un "te odio" que fue respondido con un simple guiño pícaro por parte de la mayor.

La cita siguió con Blossom como la única cantante y Buttercup en la guitarra, y el Profesor y la señorita Keane ya habían llegado al postre. Era un brownie con mucha crema que hizo que a Butch se le hiciera agua la boca y lo tentó a noquear a la pareja y comerse sus platos. De hecho lo intentó, aunque el pelirrojo lo detuvo con un férreo agarre en la muñeca.

Habiendo finalizado su trabajo de camarera y viendo que Boomer acababa de llenar las copas con vino, la rubia tomó del brazo al muchacho y le obligó a bailar con ella, causando la risa de los Rowdyruff Boys rojo y verde. Al principio el chico no se movía y tenía las mejillas de color carmín intenso. Sin embargo, se fue soltando a medida que la joven le hacía dar vueltas, hasta que finalmente fue él quien le hacía dar vueltas a ella. La Superpoderosa mediana notó la escena y frunció el ceño; no le gustaba para nada que los villanos y su hermanita tuvieran ningún tipo de contacto.

Luego se pararon los adultos y comenzaron a danzar lentamente por el amplio suelo de concreto, que por cierto no era para nada elegante, aunque a nadie pareció importarle. La luz de la luna atravesaba el hielo e iluminaba el bello rostro de la señorita Keane y la cara extasiada del Profesor. En cuestión de minutos, los dos estaban abrazados y girando en el lugar. Ella tenía la cabeza escondida en el pecho de él y él le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos.

Los adolescentes tomaron esto como una señal para largarse y dejarlos solos, y avanzaron lentamente hacia la salida haciendo pasos de baile ochenteros. Una mano liberó a Buttercup de su instrumento y otra persona le pasó su chaqueta de cuero por los brazos. Se volteó para ver que era Butch quien la abrigaba y que Brick estaba guardando su guitarra en la funda. Después se cargó el estuche al hombro y se acercó a sus hermanas. Los seis se reunieron afuera del edificio y se sonrieron complacidos. Su tarea había sido completada y ya no había más que hacer.

-Bueno, ¿qué hacemos ahora? ¿Ir volando a casa? –preguntó el moreno.

-Yo no, me gusta caminar sola de noche –respondió su contraparte mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los asía con su mano derecha.

-¡A mí también! Te acompaño –dijo la rubia.

-Ah…, Bubbles, yo-

-¡Sí, vamos! –exclamó Boomer, un poco más liberado luego de haber dejado algo de su timidez en el improvisado salón de baile.

-Vamos, nena –acalló las protestas de Buttercup, quien estaba en medio de los súper humanos azules, y él puso sus brazos sobre los hombros de los hermanos más pequeños.

Blossom, por otro lado, flotó hasta el parque que se encontraba a una cuadra y tomó asiento en una banca en medio del césped. No se había dado cuenta de que había alguien que la seguía y que no se había unido al grupo que caminaba a casa.

-Haz espacio para mí, ¿quieres, Rosita?

La muchacha suspiró cansinamente ante la interrupción del primer momento de calma y silencio del día. Sin ganas, se corrió unos pocos centímetros como para que el pelirrojo cupiera y no estuviesen totalmente pegados. Acto seguido, la chica dirigió sus irises únicos hacia el cielo estrellado y sonrió.

-Así que cantas, ¿eh? No conocía ese lado tuyo –comentó Brick.

-Hay tanto que no sabes de mí –contestó con fingida arrogancia.

-¿Cómo qué? –interrogó con genuino interés.

Ella se mordió el labio y golpeó suavemente su mejilla con el dedo índice como si estuviera meditando su respuesta.

-Creo que deberás esperar a la próxima cita –dijo finalmente, causando que la comisura derecha del labio de su contraparte se elevara con malicia.

-¿Esta es tu forma de decirme que quieres que te invite a salir? –inquirió divertido.

-Sí –asintió Blossom, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y lo que había interpretado el otro líder-. Digo, ¡no! M-Me refería a-a… la segunda cita del Profesor y la señorita Keane **–**intentó arreglar su error con un sonrojo evidente incluso en la escasa luz nocturna. Que el muchacho hubiese sido capaz de engañarla y ponerla en una situación tan comprometedora la inquietaba y los nervios trababan su lengua. Seguro que el muy maldito creería que estaba mintiendo.

-Claro que sí, Rosita. Claro que sí –finalizó sin que su mueca de risa contenida se desvaneciera mientras miraba a la luna.

Minutos de silencio pasaron entre los dos. A diferencia de todas las otras veces, este era un silencio cómodo que no era necesario romper. Sin embargo, Blossom lo hizo.

-Bueno, hoy conociste un nuevo lado de mí. Ahora muéstrame uno tuyo.

El adolescente imitó el acto anterior de ella para fingir que lo pensaba, hasta que finalmente replicó.

-Tendrás que esperar a nuestra próxima cita –canturreó mofándose al tiempo que se ponía de pie y despegaba para dirigirse a la casa.

-Oh, vamos. ¡Brick! –exclamó antes de volar a toda velocidad para alcanzarlo.

* * *

**Fue muy placentero para mí escribirlo, y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. **

**Nota aparte, a pesar de que dije que Blossom cantaba "_Here comes the sun_" con voz estridente, es en realidad una melodía muy pacífica, de esas que escuchas con los ojos cerrados para que la calma vaya a ti. Si pasan por momentos de estrés, no duden en oírla. "_Build me up Buttercup_", por otro lado, es más movida y divertida. O por lo menos, a mí me gusta.**

**Hasta la próxima, bombones. Nos leemos en el capítulo 6: Prepárate para morir. ¡Cariños!**


	6. Prepárate para morir

**Buenas noches, corazones. ¿Cómo están? Lamento decirles que, ahora que las clases han iniciado, no puedo prometer actualizaciones tan rápidas. Acabo de subir el capítulo 6, y tengo escrito solo hasta el 8 (que aún estoy debatiendo si dividirlo en dos o no). Solo les advierto, pero prometo hacer lo máximo posible para seguir con este ritmo.**

**Esta semana quiero agradecer a estrellaanime por su favorite; pato262 por sus favorites y follows de esta, mi otra historia y de autor; a Redthorne19 por su follow; a jackselis131 por su follow de autor y de historia; a Yessicagmb por sus favorite y follow de autor y mis dos historias (¿puede que seas mi usual reviewer Yessi?) y a HiimekoO3 por su follower. Por supuesto, muchas gracias también a todos los lectores anónimos. Sin su apoyo jamás habría alcanzado las 1650 visitas (nunca creí que las alcanzaría, en verdad). ¡Espero que sigan conmigo hasta el final!**

**26lunas: Qué bueno que te tomes el tiempo de dejar tu comentario en cada capítulo. ¡Se aprecia! Espero que este te guste también; ¡un besito!**

**Dreams 00: Lamento no haber podido contestar tu MP aún, te responderé en cuanto actualice. Siempre imaginé que Blossom sería la más obsesionada por encontrar la perfección, seguida de Bubbles (me la imagino como alguien insegura y que quiere agradar a todos). Buttercup, por otro lado, se limpia la nariz con las aspiraciones a perfección, no le interesa en lo más mínimo y le encanta ser distinta de sus hermanas. En fin, espero que te guste el capítulo. ¡Nos hablamos!**

**m: ¡Perdóname por distraerte de tus estudios! ¿Ya tienes exámenes? ¡Pero si las clases apenas han empezado! (a menos que estés en España). Espero que al menos mi actualización haya valido la hora extra. Las cosas demasiado pacíficas aburren, por eso las cosas cambian en este capítulo ;) ¡o lo leas hasta terminar de estudiar, eh *modo mamá ON* ¡Abrazos!**

**Yessi: ¡A mí me cautivan tus reviews tan dulces! En serio, siempre me haces sonreír :) ¿Soy una excepción? ¡Santo Dios! ¿Es normal que quiera saltar, correr en círculos y bailar como loca? Brick y Butch son personajes muy divertidos de escribir, a veces me río sola mientras narro sus aventuras jaja. No sabía cómo relatar la escena de baile sin repetir palabras, además de que no sé bailar... Imagínatela como un vals a toda velocidad y con muchas, muchas vueltas. ¿Le dio emoción a la historia? ¡Me alegro! Y vaya coincidencia, jaja. ¡Nos leemos!**

**estrellaanime: Aquí está la tan ansiada continuación. Espero sea de tu agrado. ¡Cariños!**

**Nogizaka Haruka: Te creo, te creo. No es como si yo no sonriera como idiota en momentos románticos de historias jaja. Y la de los rojos... bueno, eso me dio más risa que otra cosa. En fin, ojalá te guste. ¡Besos!**

**pato262: Gracias por tu hiper extra ultra mega chirri recontra genial lista, ¡se agradece! Alguien que me entiende, los personajes perfectos son tan sosos. Arruinaron y arreglaron una relación, se podría decir que enmendaron su error. Que vivan bajo un mismo techo puede ser gracioso para todos, pero es cosa seria para ellos jaja. Creo que lo demás lo contesté en el MP, así que hasta aquí te dejo. ¡Que disfrutes!**

**iriii: No tan original... creo que lo robé de Frozen jaja. Boomer es el único muchacho tierno, Brick es un malnacido sexy (?) jajaja, disfruta del capítulo. ¡Besitos!**

**Raisa: Siempre intento ser graciosa. ¿Lo logro? Espero que sí, pero es difícil determinarlo porque me río por cualquier cosa :P ¡Gracias! Es como que reproduzco las imágenes en mi cabeza como si fueran una película, y eso luego lo plasmo en la historia escrita. De esa forma, siento que fluye con naturaleza. Blossom puede ser odiosa, lo admito, pero es quien más interactúa con otros para dar gracia, seriedad o tensión a la historia. Es clave, se podría decir. Tal vez no debería darle tanto protagonismo... ¡Ya son tres fans, entonces! ¿Tal vez algún día tenga mi propio fan club? Jaja, ¡nos leemos!**

**dani0113: Los rojos son los mejores. Me divierten aún más que los verdes, tal vez porque los líderes son más fáciles de escribir porque me identifico un poco con Blossom. El sándwich humano es una de mis partes favoritas de la historia jaja, me alegro de que haya sido de tu agrado. Yo también espero tener suerte... ¡Saludos!**

**Carolina: Me alegro de que estés bien, Caro. ¿Entonces te trato de "vos" o de "tú"? Brick es un descarado jajaja, pero a todas nos gustaría que un chico nos fastidie así... ¿no? Pueden ser odiosos, como cualquier persona, aunque eso no significa que no puedan ser tiernos a su manera :3 Espero seguir maravillándote con este nuevo capítulo, ¡cariños!**

**Nota: Revisé el capítulo y me di cuenta de que el Document Manager hizo de las suyas otra vez. Lamento no haberlo visto ante para arreglarlo antes de subirlo. Los invito a leer nuevamente, para que esta vez sí sea placentero y coherente. Me disculpo nuevamente. ¡Saludos!**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Prepárate para morir

Una vez que la luna había sido reemplazada por el sol y el cielo se había aclarado en tenues colores anaranjados y rosados, la pareja había vuelto hacia la casa para anunciar que no habría ruptura y los adolescentes enseguida partieron en busca de las pertenencias de la señorita Keane. Por alguna extraña razón, Blossom sentía que los objetos eran más pesados que de costumbre y que ya no era tan ágil como sus hermanas; sin embargo, para el mediodía todo había vuelto a la normalidad y el ambiente en el domicilio parecía más alegre que nunca.

Pero claro, el momento agradable debía ser irrumpido por un irritante teléfono brillando con emergencia carmesí.

-¿Qué pasa, Alcalde? –atendió la morena-. Ajá, se volvió loco. ¿Al bosque? Bien, vamos a patearle el culo. Adiós.

La líder de las súper heroínas se volteó a verla, boquiabierta e indignada.

-¿En serio acabas de hablarle así al Alcalde? ¡Cuida tu lenguaje, Buttercup! –le reprendió.

-No hay tiempo, Peludito está enojado y atacando a unos campistas o algo así.

-¿Peludito? ¿Cómo hizo para soltarse? –preguntó desinteresadamente Brick a Butch.

-Creí que lo había atado mejor -se encogió de hombros el pelinegro, sin desviar su atención de la pantalla ni del soldado que estaba utilizando para diezmar pelotones enemigos.

-¡¿Estuvo atado desde que se fueron de su cabaña?! –cuestionó horrorizada Bubbles, quien se cubría la boca con las manos y fruncía el entrecejo con lástima.

El pelirrojo se estiró mientras permanecía sentado en su silla, colocando luego sus piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa de caoba. Ahogó un bostezo y contestó aburrido:

-Desde antes. Si no me equivoco, lo inmovilizamos el día de Navidad para usar su rifle y cazar algo.

-¡Oh, sí! Esos conejos estaban buenísimos –se relamió el Rowdyruff Boy verde.

La insensibilidad con la cual comentaban que el villano había permanecido inmóvil por alrededor de seis meses y la delicia que habían resultado ser las liebres del bosque de Saltadilla llevó lágrimas a los ojos de la rubia. Antes de que no pudiese soportarlo más y liberara las aguas, la hermana mayor apuró a las dos menores a calmar a Peludito. Con una sonrisa maligna en los labios, el líder rojo sugirió que lo ataran y lo abandonaran a su suerte, pero fue callado por las tres Superpoderosas antes de que estas despegaran rumbo a salvar el día.

En cuestión de uno o dos minutos las chicas ya habían llegado a su destino y se encontraron con una bestia de pelaje rosa gritando a un grupo de niños exploradores y su guía. El criminal rugía al punto de empapar en saliva a las pobres criaturas llorosas. También agitaba el banjo que asía con su mano izquierda para enfatizar sus quejas y reclamos.

El malvado estaba a punto de romperle el instrumento en la cabeza al único adulto del grupo humano cuando las súper heroínas se interpusieron en su camino y Blossom detuvo el ataque. En ese momento comenzó el intento por apaciguar a Peludito, aunque era difícil debido al tono amenazante de la líder y el gesto enojado de la morena.

-¡Deja en paz a estas personas, Peludito! –habló la pelirroja.

-¡Sí! ¡O te haré comerte tus intestinos! –advirtió la morocha.

-¡Buttercup! –le llamó enojada su hermanita.

-¿Qué? –se volteó hacia la persona que se había dirigido a ella. La gente detrás de ella entró en su campo visual y la muchacha se dio cuenta de su falta de discreción frente a los menores-. Oh, claro… los niños.

Las tres le dieron la espalda a la bestia para corregir el error de la joven y calmar a los seres horrorizados que ahora estaban intentando escapar de la Superpoderosa verde. El criminal aprovechó la distracción para tomar un tronco bastante ancho que se encontraba aplastando una porción de césped.

-Ignoren a Buttercup, no sabe lo que dice –comentó despectivamente la mayor.

-Nadie comerá intestinos. No se preocupen –los apaciguó Bubbles.

-Ajá, es imposible comer los tuyos. ¡Si te los sacan te mueres! –trató de arreglar las cosas la morena, aunque solo logró empeorarlas.

-¡Butterc-AAAAAAAAAAAH! –gritó la rubia, quien fue barrida junto a sus hermanas gracias a Peludito y su nueva arma improvisada.

Las adolescentes aterrizaron a seis metros y formaron una pila con sus cuerpos. La pelinegra se encontraba en la base, Blossom en el medio y la súper heroína azul en la cima. El trío se masajeaba las zonas afectadas, que eran principalmente la cabeza y los brazos.

-Carajo. ¿Cómo hicimos para caer tan fácil? –se quejó Buttercup.

-No hay tiempo para pensar en eso. ¡Va a hacerles daño a los exploradores! ¡Vamos! –ordenó la líder, consiguiendo que todas la siguieran hacia donde el villano agarraba el cuello del guía y lo apretaba hasta dejarlo sin aire. -¡Rápido, hay que idear un plan!

-¡¿Un plan?! ¡¿Estás loca?! –bramó la morocha-. ¡Va a matarlo antes de que decidamos algo! –y dicho eso salió disparada hacia el atacante y le pateó el lado izquierdo de la cara.

Bubbles no se quedó quieta. Esta vez estaba de acuerdo con su hermana impulsiva, ¡si se detenían a meditar estrategias el hombre sería hecho papilla! Por eso, la joven voló rápidamente hacia la batalla y alejó al adulto de allí para evitar que se hiriera. Luego, le asestó un puñetazo en la nariz al malvado, lo que lo envió tambaleando dos metros hacia atrás mientras se agarraba el tabique.

Frustrada, la pelirroja suspiró y se pasó las manos por la cara y por su melena, revuelta y adornada con hojas, tierra y césped.

-Supongo que a la mierda con los planes –se quejó entre dientes antes de unirse a sus hermanas en la lucha.

Peludito rugió nuevamente y empapó a la rubia y la morena en su saliva, causando que Bubbles tuviera arcadas y Buttercup frunciera los labios. Acto seguido, el monstruo agarró una roca de gran tamaño y se las lanzó a las dos. Ambas se apartaron de la trayectoria del proyectil y Blossom se disponía a lanzarle sus rayos láseres y destruirla.

Sin embargo, no todo salió como lo esperado.

De los ojos rosas de la chica apenas se escapó un hilillo débil que no hizo más que una fina perforación en la piedra. Aterrorizada, la líder volvió a intentarlo pero esta vez no salieron nada más que chispas. Mientras tanto, la piedra se acercaba.

Cuando el choque era tan próximo que se efectuaría en menos de un segundo, la Superpoderosa verde tomó a la pelirroja por la cintura y voló a toda velocidad hasta dejarla a un par de metros del enemigo.

-¡¿Qué carajo te pasa?! ¿No pensabas hacer nada? –le reprendió su hermana.

-Yo… yo… -Blossom no pudo hablar. La última vez que sus poderes se habían debilitado había sido cuando construía el edificio para la cita del Profesor y la señorita Keane. Por unos minutos se debió detener porque su aliento de hielo había dejado de funcionar, pero lo atribuyó al uso excesivo del mismo. Sin embargo, hacía meses que no usaba sus láseres. El mero hecho de que sus facultades fallaran le causaba pánico, especialmente porque la probabilidad de que eso sucediera era menor a 0,5 porciento.

-Luego me cuentas, ¡muévete! –le indicó antes de esquivar otra enorme roca. Ambas se lanzaron al suelo terroso y echaron una mirada a su alrededor-. ¡Ey! ¿Dónde está Bubbles?

-¡Aquí! –canturreó con algo en la mano.

El banjo.

La rubia se acercó a la bestia meneando el instrumento entre sus manos con cara inocente y maliciosa a la vez. Peludito estaba embelesado ante su objeto más preciado y no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-¿Quieres tu banjo? –el villano asintió-. Entonces no atacarás a esos exploradores, ¿verdad? –el ser de pelaje rosado repitió su acción-. Muy bien, aquí tienes.

La chica estiró sus brazos para alcanzarle su pertenencia, aunque esto fue interrumpido por la morena. Esta aprovechó el ensimismamiento del monstruo para darle una serie de puñetazos, patadas, codazos y rodillazos. Con un último golpe lo lanzó volando hacia su cabaña, atravesando su techo y aterrizando en el incómodo piso de madera. Claro que a Peludito no le importó la falta de confort; había salido inconsciente de la batalla, después de todo.

-¡Buttercup! ¡Podríamos haber solucionado este conflicto pacíficamente! –le recriminó Bubbles a su hermana mediana, la cual se sacudía la tierra de las manos y la ropa con orgullo.

En ese momento, los campistas se asomaron de sus escondites detrás de los árboles y lenta y cuidadosamente se acercaron hacia sus salvadoras. Las tres se reunieron y se agacharon para estar a la altura de los niños y dedicarles unas lindas palabras antes de irse.

-¿Vieron? ¡Ni siquiera le arranqué los intestinos! –exclamó alegremente la súper heroína verde.

-¡Buttercup! –la rubia le reprendió por vigésima vez en el día-. Ya están a salvo, niños; el señor malvado no los molestará por un tiempo.

-Sin embargo, lo mejor sería que se fueran. No deberían volver a acercarse a su propiedad –avisó solemnemente Blossom.

-Pero… desde hace meses que nada sucede por aquí –replicó apenado el guía-. Y ha destruido nuestro transporte –señaló a un autobús abollado y deformado. Sus ruedas no estaban, al igual que el asiento del conductor.

La pelirroja suspiró. En verdad no quería hacerlo; con sus súper poderes fallando, podría dejar caer a un infante y lastimarle. Pero no parecía que hubiese opción. Es decir, ¿qué pensaría la gente si se negaban a acompañar a unos pobres civiles a sus hogares después de que hubiesen presenciado una pelea?

-De acuerdo, nosotras los llevamos.

Los niños y el adulto festejaron la propuesta y la mayoría de ellos avanzó brincando hacia la rubia o la pelirroja. Solo los más valientes o los más macabros se atrevieron a pedirle a la pelinegra que volara con ellos.

Como Buttercup era la más fuerte, fue obligada a llevar en brazos al hombre bigotudo, que además tenía pánico a las alturas. Durante todo su viaje fue aturdida por los gritos agudos y chillones del tipo, mientras que los más pequeños debían agarrarse como podían de ella. Esto casi causa que le saquen los pantalones, pero se pudo superar el incidente sin mayores problemas.

Bubbles llevaba un niño en cada brazo, tres en cada pierna y dos en la espalda. La adolescente estaba más que feliz de compartir su tiempo con los infantes, los adoraba y sus chillidos y vítores le parecían angelicales. Las cosas se tornaron complicadas cuando los padres vieron la poca seguridad del medio de transporte en el que se encontraban sus hijos; aunque la Superpoderosa, con una de sus encantadores sonrisas, los hizo olvidar toda la situación.

Blossom, por otro lado, había logrado deshacerse de muchos y solo cargaba cinco pasajeros, para molestia de la mediana. Intentaba no sobre esforzarse por si ello podría ser causa de un fallo en sus poderes y planeaba sobre las calles de la ciudad a baja para no arriesgar la vida de nadie. Fue la última en terminar con la labor y, para cuando arribó de vuelta a su casa, el sol ya se estaba ocultando en el horizonte y el aroma a comida inundaba el hogar. La pelirroja ansiaba echarse en su cama hasta la hora de la comida, pero se encontró con una furiosa Buttercup que no iba a dejarla dormir sin antes haber tenido una _amistosa _charla.

-¡¿Nada más tienes que aguantarte a cinco mocosos y tardas cuatro horas?! ¡¿Acaso los sacaste a dar un paseo?! ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! –exigió.

-¡Tranquilízate, Buttercup! Y lo que haga no es asunto tuyo –respondió enojada por el tono de su hermana.

¡Era una desconsiderada! ¿Acaso no entendía que sus poderes eran inestables y que no podía tomarse las cosas a la ligera?

…Bueno, es cierto que no le había contado. De todas formas, ¡no es forma de hablarle a nadie! Mucho menos a su líder. ¡A esa chica le faltaban modales!

-Sabes muy bien que es asunto nuestro. Primero me obligas a llevar a un cobarde que por poco se caga en los pantalones del miedo. Después me encargas siete enanos juguetones y chillones que casi me desnudan en la vía pública. Luego haces que tu hermana viaje con _diez_ niños por toda la ciudad. ¿Y tú? Tú tomas cinco niños y casi una hora para dejar a cada uno en su casa. ¡No eres más que una aprovechadora! –gritó con el rostro enrojecido por la furia.

-¿Y de qué me aprovecho, exactamente? –preguntó la pelirroja con ligera ironía en su tono-. ¿De tu gentileza? ¿De tu buen humor? ¡Por favor! No piensas en nadie más que en ti misma.

-¡Mira quién habla! Eres la persona más egoísta que conozco. Te crees perfecta, que no haces nada mal y que estás por encima del resto. Es más, seguro que luego de esto escribes otras veinte páginas en tu diario insultándome.

La sola mención del archivo secreto de Blossom hizo que su autora se enfureciera en segundos y tomara del cuello a la morena. Lo apretó con fuerza y le pareció que a Buttercup se le hacía difícil respirar, lo que le llevó a sonreír diabólicamente.

Al menos sus poderes no estaban fallando.

-Ahora escúchame. Vuelves a mencionar mi diario y…

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a seguir escribiendo cosas malas acerca de mí? Qué miedo das –se mofó Buttercup, aún con la mano de su hermana mayor asfixiándola.

La Superpoderosa rosa estaba a punto de replicar, pero fue interrumpida por la voz musical de la señorita Keane.

-¡La cena está lista!

En ese momento, la pelinegra puso su puño en el pecho de la líder y la empujó levemente, lo suficiente como para escapar de su agarre de boa, fruncirle el ceño de forma burlona y alejarse hacia la sala. Con un suspiro exasperado, la joven siguió sus pasos y tomó asiento en su puesto usual. Sin embargo, la súper heroína verde se sentó en una de las puntas de la mesa, en el sitio donde normalmente se ubicaba Sandra, entre los dos rubios. Los adultos se sorprendieron ante el comportamiento distinto del rutinario, por lo cual decidieron interrogar a la muchacha.

-¿Por qué el repentino cambio?

Buttercup jugó con un mechón de cabello antes de lanzarlo bruscamente hacia atrás y contestar.

-Oh, ya sabe. Yo solo quería… ah… -comenzó mientras miraba a sus alrededores, buscando una excusa. Cuando sus ojos se depositaron sobre el Rowdyruff azul, sus facciones se iluminaron-. ¡Conocer mejor a Boomer! –exclamó a la vez que colocaba su mano sobre el brazo derecho del chico, clavándole las uñas sin intención.

Todos la observaron, perplejos; excepto la pelirroja, quien le dedicaba una sonrisa con aires de superioridad que claramente decía _"¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurrió?"_. Después de un par de minutos de silencio y bocas abiertas con sorpresa, el Profesor salió de su trance murmurando algo para sí y sirviendo ravioles en los platos de la familia. Los demás también despertaron, y el rubio decidió aprovechar la oportunidad que le había brindado su anterior mortal enemiga para hablar.

-¿En serio? Bueno, sabes, me gusta mucho-

-Cállate, idiota. No me hables –respondió cortante la morena.

Butch y Blossom ahogaron unas risas y Boomer boqueó varias veces antes de cerrar la boca definitivamente. Se sentía avergonzado y las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo porque todo le había salido mal –como era costumbre- y Buttercup había herido su orgullo. Sin piedad, empezó a devorar la pasta casi sin respirar ni hacer contacto visual con nadie. La adolescente a su lado acabó con su tarea de ponerle queso a la comida y preguntó a Bubbles si quería. Esta negó amablemente y la pelirroja estiró el brazo para recibir el aderezo; pero a último minuto, la morocha giró el cuerpo y se lo alcanzó al Rowdyruff azul. La líder la miró con indignación y Brick se deleitó en la imagen, reprimiendo una carcajada ante su posible compinche a la hora de fastidiar a la Superpoderosa rosa.

La cena siguió en un silencio incómodo y tenso. Las chicas que habían discutido se negaban a levantar la vista de la vajilla, al igual que el apenado Boomer. Los otros cinco echaban una mirada cada tanto al resto de los comensales, preguntándose silenciosamente si sabían qué pasaba. Por supuesto, ninguno obtuvo una respuesta.

-¡Ay!

-Oh, discúlpame. Lo siento, Boomer -se lamentó Blossom, aunque podría haber sido más sincera.

-Claro, no hay pro-¡AY!

-Perdón, margarita –soltó Buttercup sin una pizca de arrepentimiento en su voz de ultratumba.

-Muy bien, niñas. ¿Qué está pasando? –quiso saber John, quien dejó los utensilios sobre la mesa y apoyó su barbilla en las manos. Miraba de la pelirroja a la morena, y de la morena a la pelirroja, presionándolas a contar el secreto.

-¡Nada! –se apresuró a decir la líder.

-No creo que quiera saberlo –dijo la Superpoderosa verde con una media sonrisa burlona, invitándolo a volver a inquirir.

-De hecho, sí quiero.

-No, en realidad no… -comenzó la heroína más inteligente, pero su hermana mediana la cortó.

-Blossom tiene un diario en el que habló mal de todos nosotros. Incluso usted.

Su creador se volteó anonadado hacia su hija mayor.

-¡Eso está-

-¡Buttercup fuma! –reveló la pelirroja.

Esta vez los siete se voltearon a ver al objeto del chisme; la mayoría tenía los ojos como platos, pero una persona se reía por lo bajo con malicia. La pelinegra balbuceó antes de dar una respuesta apresurada y con las palabras encimadas.

-S-Solo lo dice porque mi ropa huele a cigarrillo. ¡Pero eso no es culpa mía! Es que el otro día salí con Mitch y-

-¿Saliste sola con un chico? –interrogó el Profesor, aún más preocupado que cuando se enteró de que fumaba.

-Ah, bueno, sí. Pero solo somos-

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡No puede estar pasando! –exclamó el hombre mirando hacia el cielo.

-Profesor, le digo que solo somos amigos –mintió-. Además, casi tengo dieciséis. Puedo cuidarm-

-¡No sales de la casa por un mes! ¡Y no quiero verte cerca de un cigarrillo!

-P-Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Y qué hay de Bloss-

-¡Qué vergüenza! No puedo creer que una de mis hijas se junte con un fumador –y así siguió el adulto, quejándose hacia las paredes mientras recorría el comedor de punta a punta con las manos en la espalda. La líder la miraba de reojo y enseñaba los dientes, divertida, gozando que su opinión nuevamente había sido más importante que la de su hermana.

Buttercup voló hacia su habitación y se puso su chaqueta de cuero. Después avanzó a trompicones por el pasillo, cruzó la sala y abrió la puerta.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? -cuestionó Blossom.

La morena se volteó y le echó una mirada que podría matar.

-A tener sexo salvaje con Mitch, uno de mis tantos novios. No me esperen –y con eso, dio un portazo y luego despegó hacia alguna zona de la ciudad.

La rubia se angustió ante la partida de la morocha y se abrazaba para no llorar. Había creído que las cosas iban a mejorar desde que las vio reír juntas durante la cena en la que se enteraron del compromiso. Cuando notó que Blossom la defendía en la pelea que habían tenido los pelirrojos y los pelinegros en la playa, pensó que tal vez estaban a pocos pasos de una reconciliación. Al verlas trabajar juntas para la cita del Profesor y la señorita Keane, creyó que el resurgimiento de la amistad era inminente.

Pero se equivocó.

Su relación no había hecho más que empeorar. Además, Buttercup odiaba las mentiras y era partidaria de ir al grano y arreglar las cosas de frente. No le gustaban las sutilezas ni los secretos. Usualmente le restaba importancia a los rumores y las cosas malas que la gente decía a sus espaldas. Sin embargo, esta era su _hermana_. Eran un equipo, eran familia y necesitaban confianza en la otra para poder salvar a Saltadilla del crimen.

No era cualquier persona. Era Blossom, y ser traicionada por su propia sangre era lo peor que le podría haber sucedido.

El tono agitado de Sandra liberó a la rubia de sus tristes pensamientos.

-¡Oh, no! ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?

-Buscarle, por supuesto. Necesitaré su ayuda, chicos –les pidió John a los cinco adolescentes.

-Esto… Profesor, ¿no cree que tal vez fue muy duro con ella? Quiero decir, ni siquiera escuchó su explicación –habló Bubbles.

-Es cierto, cariño –añadió la señorita Keane-. Tal vez deberías disculparte.

-¡¿Disculparme?! –rugió el adulto-. ¡Ella es quien debería disculparse! ¿Fuma y tiene novio? ¿Con qué permiso?

-Oiga, anciano –saltó Butch con su usual tono insolente-. Si en verdad fuera una adicción de la que preocuparse, le habría visto fumando en la casa. Y ya tiene dieciséis, ¿qué tiene de malo que se acueste con una pareja _estable_? Puede cuidarse solita y sin su ayuda. Es una Superpoderosa, después de todo –finalizó, encogiéndose de hombros y cruzándose de brazos.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. No solamente había defendido a su contraparte, sino que había usado un vocabulario que se extendía más allá de las malas palabras. Recuperada de su sorpresa, la súper heroína más inocente dio un paso hacia su creador y le puso una mano en la espalda.

-¿Entonces le pedirá perdón? –le preguntó dulcemente.

El hombre suspiró. Si el Rowdyruff Boy mediano, conocido por su falta de interés y atención en sus alrededores, había notado que el Profesor había exagerado con su griterío y su enojo, probablemente había actuado muy mal.

-Muy bien, pero pídanle que venga, ¿sí? Dudo que me escuche a mí –contestó, triste.

-Claro. Blossom al este, Brick al norte, Boomer al oeste, Butch al sur y yo al centro. ¡Andando! –tomó el liderazgo la pequeña rubia. Los siete salieron al jardín y los más jóvenes se prepararon para despegar. Mientras tanto, John volvió a sopesar las palabras del moreno y se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡Eh! ¡Yo nunca sugerí que mi hija se acostara con nadie!

Antes de que desapareciera de su vista, el adulto pudo oír perfectamente la carcajada del villano alejándose en la distancia.

* * *

_¿Cuándo dejarán de ignorar mi existencia?_

Buttercup exhaló pesadamente, harta de secarse las lágrimas. Estaba furiosa, tanto que lo único que quería era destruir cosas. Sin embargo, no podía permitirse hacerlo ya que era súper heroína –aunque más de una vez había arrasado edificios con sus hermanas mientras derrotaban enemigos-, así que se dedicó a liberar sus emociones llorando.

Se encontraba sentada en el tejado de una torre de apartamentos al sur de Saltadilla. Sus piernas colgaban por el borde y las balanceaba como una niña pequeña. Con los codos enterrándose en la piel desnuda de sus muslos y las manos apretadas a sus mejillas, la chica observaba el cielo nocturno, esperando a calmarse y deshacerse del enrojecimiento del rostro antes de volver a su casa.

Estaba furiosa porque Blossom, de alguna forma, había descubierto y revelado su secreto; pero lo que más le había molestado había sido que la opinión de la pelirroja había resultado ser más importante que la suya. El hombre no tenía miramientos a la hora de demostrar sus preferencias, y era obvia su devoción hacia el angelito rosado. ¿Y qué era Buttercup para él? Nada. Solamente la hija rebelde que quiere llamar la atención fumando y saliendo con los chicos problemáticos.

Nuevas gotas estuvieron a punto de escapar de sus lagrimales; sin embargo, el sonido de alguien aterrizando detrás de ella le hizo secarse a toda velocidad y contener el río a punto de fluir de sus ojos. Las pisadas eran bastante bruscas, por lo que supuso que era uno de los varones. Aun así, su identidad se mantuvo oculta hasta que habló con su voz grave y masculina.

-Hola, nena.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada antes de contestar.

-No me digas "nena".

-¿Prefieres que te llame "tabla de planchar"? –expresó con sorna.

-Eres un idiota –replicó molesta, aunque él pudo notar el fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios-. Todavía no quiero irme.

-Tranquila, solo les voy a avisar que ya te encontré –comentó mientras presionaba las teclas de su celular. Una vez que acabó con su tarea, lo guardó y se volteó a verla-. No te llevas muy bien con tu hermana, ¿o sí?

-¿Tú crees? –se mofó ella-. Nos odiamos. Ni siquiera le importo –dijo con voz quebrada al tiempo que una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

-Claro que le importas –ella se giró hacia él, sin saber si iba en serio o si era un chiste de mal gusto-. Sabes, cuando fuimos a la playa, ella me golpeó porque te estaba mirando el culo. Si no le importaras, aunque sea un poco, no habría hecho nada.

La adolescente bufó.

-Eso lo hizo solo porque te odia. O por su instinto de hermana mayor, si es que existe algo así –soltó. Después abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, frunció el ceño y le dio un codazo a su contraparte en el estómago-. ¡¿Qué hacías mirándome el culo?!

-Oh, vamos, estabas en traje de baño. ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer? –contestó como si no hubiese hecho nada malo.

Antes de volver a observar el manto de estrellas encima de ellos, la joven gruñó, fastidiada. El chico, sin embargo, no apartó los ojos de su rostro, que ya estaba recuperando su color natural. El silencio reinó entre los dos morenos hasta que el varón se decidió a continuar.

-De verdad, le importas. Estoy seguro de ello. Es solo que... es como Brick –ella hizo contacto visual con él ante la comparación-. Ya sabes, los dos son orgullosos, mandones, molestos...

-...insoportables, arrogantes, con demasiada confianza en sí mismos, chillones...

-...pero –interrumpió su frenesí de insultos-, en el fondo, les interesa nuestra existencia, aunque sea solo un poco. La loca ni siquiera permitió que te tocara un pelo cuando peleamos en la playa... Ella te protege, solamente no lo notas -añadió, luego de una pausa.

La pelinegra alejó su vista de él para escrutar las calles iluminadas de la ciudad. Debían ser como las dos de la madrugada porque los restaurantes estaban cerrando. Casi no había gente fuera de sus casas; solo un par de seres súper poderosos hablando en el techo de un edificio.

Ella empezó a meditar las palabras del Rowdyruff Boy. Nunca hubiese imaginado que su contraparte le daría lecciones acerca de su propia familia, o que le abriría los ojos a los sutiles gestos amistosos de su hermana. Tampoco se había burlado de su llanto silencioso ni le había presionado para volver y dar fin a todo el asunto. En verdad había tenido un comportamiento humano, impropio de un criminal.

¿Sería que de verdad podrían cumplir con el proyecto de la Alcaldía?

-Esto… ¿te molestaría mover el culo y volver a la casa? Tengo sueño –se quejó el morocho, derrumbando toda ilusión que Buttercup hubiese podido albergar acerca de su bondad.

-Eres tan amable –contestó con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué, quieres falsa simpatía? Bueno… -sonrió socarronamente-. ¿Qué te parece si llevas tu lindo trasero a la casa para pasar un _agradable_ tiempo en familia?

-¿Enserio es necesario mencionar mi trasero en cada oportunidad?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros antes de ponerse de pie y ofrecerle su mano.

-Es que de tus tetas no puedo hablar.

-¡Eres un idiota! –le golpeó el brazo extendido y se incorporó sin su ayuda-. Además, estoy segura de que eres minúsculo ahí abajo.

-¿Ah, sí? –el chico alzó una ceja-. Quizá algún día lo averigües –invitó con un guiño, lo que sacó una risilla de los labios de la morena.

-Mira, estoy tan cansada que hasta me ha dado gracia. No sigas arriesgándote.

-No lo haré –replicó él, dando punto final a la conversación y despegando hacia su hogar.

* * *

-¿Por qué tardarán tanto? –se preguntó el Profesor mientras recorría la sala a paso apresurado.

-Tranquilo, amor, Butch ya avisó que la encontró. Regresarán en cualquier momento.

Justo cuando la señorita Keane acabó de decir eso, se oyó que la puerta de entrada se abría con un leve crujido. Los morenos entraron a la casa lentamente, arrastrando los pies. Buttercup se detuvo delante de su creador, sin saber si mirarlo a los ojos o no. Tenía la vista clavada en sus zapatillas y las manos a los costados del cuerpo. El hombre, por otro lado, solo quería que su hija pudiese levantar la barbilla para a los costados del cuerpo. ver su rostro, para comprobar cuánto la había herido con su desconfianza y sus conclusiones apresuradas.

-Yo… -inició ella-, lo siento, papá.

John sintió que su mandíbula tocaba el suelo. La pelinegra se estaba disculpando cuando, en realidad, él debía hacerlo. Después de todo, él había sido injusto con ella y había ignorado sus justificaciones. Además, se había dirigido a él como "papá", y no como "Profesor" o "usted". En casos aislados, Bubbles lo había llamado así, pero era usual el trato distante y frío con las tres súper heroínas.

Papá. Esa única palabra lo había conmovido hasta las lágrimas.

-No, yo lo siento, hija –dijo con la voz quebrada y lanzándose sobre la Superpoderosa verde, sorprendida por la reacción del adulto. Aún conmocionada, le palmeó la espalda varias veces y hundió la cara en su hombro-. No volvamos a discutir, ¿sí? –le pidió y ella asintió, todavía con la cabeza enterrada en la curva de su cuello.

Los Rowdyruff Boys, Bubbles y Sandra observaban la escena con una sonrisa; mientras que Blossom tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Obviamente estaba molesta porque, al final, las cosas no habían salido como esperaba. Creía que todos iban a ver a la pelinegra como la mala de la película, pero ahora todos estaban felices por ella e incluso el Profesor le había pedido perdón. ¡Qué molestia!

Después de unos minutos, el hombre se separó de la adolescente y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Bueno, es tarde. Será mejor que vayamos a dormir –se despidió de sus otras dos hijas y subió a su cuarto con su prometida, quien también había saludado a los jóvenes. Una vez que se hubieron ido los adultos, Buttercup se giró hacia el rubio, que se sentaba en el sofá con expresión aburrida.

-Boomer… ¿quieres jugar videojuegos conmigo?

El aludido miró hacia los lados y hacia atrás. Se encargó de fijarse bien si había alguien detrás del sillón y se volteó, confundido, cuando comprobó que no había nada.

-¿Me hablas a mí? –preguntó a la morocha.

-Claro que sí, tonto –respondió ella con un suave tinte de dulzura en la voz-. ¿A quién más, si no?

Él seguía sin comprender.

-¿Por qué?

-Dije que quería conocerte mejor, ¿o no? –le explicó con un gesto afable y un poquitín burlón en la cara.

Por última vez, el muchacho escrutó los rostros de los demás que permanecían en la habitación. La pelirroja estaba seria y con los labios fruncidos, aunque se adivinaba su sorpresa debido a sus ojos saltones. Bubbles no cabía en sí de felicidad. Tenía las manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda y una hilera de perlas entre los labios. Sus hermanos se miraban y se sonreían de medio lado, comunicándose en silencio como solo ellos sabían hacerlo. Después de su análisis, el chico solo pudo creer en las palabras de la súper heroína y replicar alegremente.

-¡Pues vamos!

-Bien, prepárate para morir –contestó Buttercup con una risita, olvidando todo atisbo de cansancio que presentaba y tomando dos mandos de la PlayStation.

Los otros se despidieron, dejando espacio al dúo para conocerse mejor durante un no tan amistoso juego de tiros.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegamos por hoy. Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en la próxima parte: "(No tan) ¡Feliz cumpleaños!"**


	7. (No tan) ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

**¡Hola, linduras! Perdonen mi retraso. Estoy bloqueada y no puedo continuar con el capítulo 8 (el cual subiré en cuanto pueda), y espero que este bloqueo se vaya y pueda seguir escribiendo el resto. También me quiero disculpar por no haber revisado bien el capítulo anterior. Hubo un problema con el Document Manager al copiar y pegar el archivo, y no lo noté cuando escribía las notas de autor. Ya está arreglado, así que les invito a leerlo nuevamente para que sea más placentero, si es que no lo han hecho ya.**

**Agradezco a Bedravi por su favorite, a AnimeGirl260 por su follow y sus favorites de autor e historia, a pato262 por su follow, a Momoko Him por sus favorites y follows, a Miyako19 por sus favorites, y a ArimiP.M por su follow; y también agradezco a quienes han puesto favorite o follow a mi otra historia. ¡Enserio gracias!**

**Yessicagmb: ¡Buttercup es el mejor personaje del mundo! Pero creo que la estoy haciendo demasiado agradable, en comparación con Blossom, ¿no? ¿Qué te parece? Fue un momento muy lindo de escribir, y creo que quedaba bien con la historia; no lo sentí forzado. Butch tiene profundidad en su ser, pero no la deja a la luz muy seguido. Me hace acordar a mi hermano jaja. Defenestro demasiado a Blossom, pobrecilla. Pero va a mejorar, ¡lo prometo! Sigue con tus conclusiones del dardo, te enterarás a medida que avance la historia. Luego me dirás si tenías razón o no ;) Te deseo mucha suerte con tus historias. Si quieres consejos, ayuda o simplemente quieres charlar para conocer mi asombrosa personalidad (?), mándame un MP. También pareces ser una persona muy agradable y sería bueno que pudiéramos ser amigas. ¡Estoy disponible cuando quieras! Disfruta el capítulo y un beso.**

**pato262: Gracias por avisar lo de las faltas ortográficas, y me alegro de que hayas podido disfrutar el capítulo a pesar de todo. Nos leemos, ¿sí? ¡Disfruta del capítulo! PD: ¡Felicitaciones, review 50!**

**m: Qué bueno que te haya encantado. Butch realmente se portó en el capítulo anterior, solo esperemos que no vuelva a ser el idiota de siempre jaja. Tu profesora es la peor persona en el mundo, ojalá te haya ido bien en los exámenes. Aquí está la actualización pedida por el público, espero te guste. ¡Besitos!**

**Raisa: ¿Enserio? Me alegro de que lo hayas podido disfrutar a pesar del problema con el Document Manager. Todos nos hemos sentido como Blossom alguna vez en nuestra vida. Simplemente está un poco mal acostumbrada: siempre ha sido el centro de atención de los adultos, y no serlo una vez le enloquece. Creo que es algo entendible... creo. Uno acaba pro acostumbrarse a que le llamen loco jajaja, disfruta el capítulo. ¡Cariños!**

**kknovich: Muchas gracias por decírmelo. Lo que sucedió es lo que expliqué arriba, y espero que no vuelva a suceder. No sé si aún sigues la historia o no, pero si estás leyendo esto, te invito a releer el capítulo 6 para poder disfrutar este. Tendré más cuidado para que no se repita. ¡Cuídate mucho! **

**26lunas: ¡Muchas gracias por el lindo comentario! Espero este también te agrade. ¡Abrazos!**

**iriii: Boomer es una dulzura... mientras que Blossom está actuando como una fruta pasada y ácida. Pero va a mejorar, solo démosle tiempo. Ese final fue emotivo incluso para mí, me alegro de que haya gustado a los lectores. Butch es una caja de sorpresas, nunca sabemos qué esperar de él. Bueno, aquí está la séptima parte. ¡Disfrútala! ¡Saludos!**

**Adictalanime: Descárgate tranquila, yo también quisiera decirle esas cosas a Blossom pero, como no puedo, Buttercup lo dice por mí ;) No me canso de decir que la escena entre BC y Boomer fue la más linda hasta ahora, qué bueno que te haya gustado también. ¡Disfruta el capítulo! ¡Un beso!**

**dani0113: Blossom tan odiosa que ya me siento culpable por hacerle comportar así. Sin embargo, siento que es algo que le saldría natural, siguiendo la personalidad que diseñé para ella. En fin, Boomer está incluyéndose de a muy, muy poco en el grupo. También me pareció muy conmovedora esa escena, es muy linda :') Te dejo seguir con la historia, ¡besitos!**

**Dreams 00: Hacer gracioso algo que debería ser dramático... no creo ser tan habilidosa, ¡pero muchas gracias por el cumplido! Blossom se queja de la inmadurez y, sin embargo, siempre se rebaja a ese nivel cuando discute con Buttercup. De hecho, Bubbles parece la más madura de todas jaja. Gracias por seguir la historia. ¡Cariños!**

**Carolina: No sé si es bueno o malo que vieras tu vida reflejada en este capítulo... espero que solo las partes buenas. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Todos alguna vez hemos actuado así, incluso si sabíamos que estaba mal. Los hermanos mayores no siempre son tan buena onda (y lo digo por experiencia). Butch sí parece estar cambiando para mejor :') BC también puede ser frágil, eso es lo que quise demostrar en el capítulo. Me alegro de que haya transmitido emociones. Sin embargo, si te sentiste identificada con las partes malas de la historia, no dudes en intentar contactarme para que lo hablemos, ¿sí? Espero que también estés muy bien y que este capítulo te guste. ¡Muchos abrazos! PD: Voy a usar el "tú", ya me acostumbré ;)**

* * *

Capítulo 7: (No tan) ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-Buenos días, niñas. Feliz cumpleaños –habló suavemente el Profesor mientras despertaba a sus hijas con su voz aterciopelada. Depositó un beso en cada una de sus frentes, hasta que se dirigió a la cama del lado de la ventana y la encontró vacía-. ¿Dónde está Buttercup?

La rubia se desperezó, aún recostada, y parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrar sus ojos al ínfimo rayo de luz que se colaba por entre las cortinas y la golpeaba directamente en los párpados.

-¿Mmm? Ah, sí, ayer se quedó hasta tarde jugando videojuegos con Boomer.

-¿Con Boomer? –John no cabía en sí de su asombro.

Bubbles asintió, cubriéndose el rostro con el brazo.

-Creo que se sentía mal por no haberle tratado bien ayer en la cena –respondió con la voz ronca.

Con la boca en forma de "o", el hombre abandonó el cuarto y se dirigió hacia la sala. Allí vio que la pantalla de la televisión se mantenía iluminada, con un enorme letrero ensangrentado que avisaba que el juego había terminado y la opción de volver al menú principal o salir del programa. Se acercó con pasos ligeros al sofá y pudo apreciar a su hija mediana durmiendo sobre este, mientras que Boomer estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda presionada al sillón, la cabeza hacia atrás y emitiendo sonoros ronquidos con su babosa boca.

Sonriendo, se agachó y puso sus labios sobre la sien de ella, murmurando un dulce "buenos días, cumpleañera". La adolescente se removió levemente y sus comisuras se elevaron.

-Buenos días, Profesor.

Aunque la chica había vuelto a dirigirse a él de manera distante, el adulto entendió que era más por costumbre que por falta de cariño. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había abrazado a la Superpoderosa verde. Las muestras de afecto no eran lo suyo, y tampoco lo era pedir perdón. Por eso, haberle rodeado con sus brazos mientras se disculpaban mutuamente consistía en un acto extraordinario por parte de la morena, y eso los había acercado de forma significativa.

John y Butch se cruzaron en la puerta de la sala, mientras el primero salía y el segundo entraba. El joven avanzó hacia el televisor y echó una buena mirada a los durmientes, aguantándose una carcajada ante la ternura de la chica y la catarata de saliva de su hermano. Luego, el Rowdyruff Boy de cabellos puntiagudos tomó asiento sobre las piernas femeninas, sacando un quejido de su boca, y se inclinó sobre su oreja.

-Feliz cumpleaños, corazón.

Ella abrió uno de sus ojos vivaces y le lanzó una mirada molesta y amenazante.

-Me quedo con "nena", muchas gracias –respondió amargada-. ¿Y cómo sabes que es mi cumpleaños?

-Hace una hora que tu papá está preparando un desayuno especial mientras repite "¡ya tienen dieciséis, ya tienen dieciséis!" No fue difícil de adivinar –contestó, burlón.

-Típico del Profesor –sonrió abiertamente ella-. Ahora, ¿sabes que quiero como regalo? Que te quites de encima –habló de forma antipática, a diferencia de su dulzura cuando se refería a su creador.

-Ya. Había olvidado que no eres una persona agradable en las mañanas, tabla.

-¿Otra vez con eso? ¡Quítate de encima! –le gritó, no tan enfadada como lo habría estado hace una semana.

-Bah, ayer eras mucho más divertida –replicó él, parándose y alejándose hacia la mesa.

La muchacha se incorporó y estiró sobre el sofá. Los ruidos guturales expresados por el rubio le robaron una carcajada y le costó trabajo poder unir dos palabras de forma coherente.

-B-Boomer –comenzó, todavía conteniendo la risa-. ¡Despierta! Tus ronquidos se escuchan por todo el vecindario.

El aludido fue sacudido suavemente por la morocha hasta que sus párpados se separaron. Se pasó la mano por la boca, húmeda y asquerosa al tacto, y hasta él se sintió disgustado por esto. Después vio la televisión y el letrero de "Game over". Recordó entonces que él y Buttercup se habían quedado dormidos durante su sesión amistosa de videojuegos y que la chica, en realidad, era bastante simpática y chistosa cuando no se burlaba de su excelente habilidad para morirse a manos de los enemigos.

-Ven, vamos a desayunar –le apuró ella, tomándole del brazo y arrastrándole a sus puestos de la noche anterior.

Sandra le deseó un feliz cumpleaños a la pelinegra y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego sentarse en la silla entre Blossom y el Profesor. El Rowdyruff Boy azul, que no sabía nada acerca de la fecha, la felicitó a ella y a las otras dos súper heroínas cuando estas se acercaron a la mesa. Finalmente se les unió Brick, que murmuró la tan repetida frase con un tono serio y poco sentido y tomó asiento a la izquierda de su hermanito menor.

Una vez que todos estuvieron allí, se sirvieron los platos abundantes en waffles, tostadas y huevos fritos, acompañados de vasos de jugo de naranja o tazas de café. El ambiente era extrañamente agradable, con los morenos y los rubios haciendo chistes de cuando en cuando y los adultos observando alegremente la escena. La líder de las Superpoderosas, sin embargo, no estaba para nada contenta con que la mediana se hubiese ganado la simpatía de dos de sus enemigos; y mucho menos con que el Profesor tuviese una sonrisa tan radiante al verla. El pelirrojo notó la fuerza innecesaria con la que su contraparte aguijoneaba su desayuno y se lo tragaba sin delicadeza, pero no logró descifrar nada incluso luego de diez minutos de observación.

-Lamento no haberles comprado sus regalos, niñas –se disculpó su creador-. Es que, con todo el tema de la mudanza…

-No se preocupe, Profesor –le tranquilizó la rubia angelical.

-Sí, no necesitamos regalos –comentó Blossom con una sonrisa forzada.

-Lo único que quería era que este idiota saliera de encima de mí, así que estoy satisfecha –añadió Buttercup con la boca llena mientras señalaba a Butch. Al ver la cara confusa de los otros seis se explicó mejor-. Solo se sentó sobre mis piernas mientras estaba en el sofá, no se hagan ideas.

-Exacto, no me gustan las tablas de planchar –continuó el adolescente.

-¡Ya para con eso!

-Butch, por favor, deja de molestarle –suplicó la señorita Keane.

El joven se calló con una expresión de fastidio en el rostro, que se intensificó cuando la pelinegra le sacó la lengua. Para evitar una nueva oleada de insultos, John tomó el mando en la conversación.

-¿Saldrán a algún lado hoy, niñas?

-Unos amigos me han invitado al cine –comentó la rubia.

-Sí, Mitch me ha invitado a… -Buttercup se detuvo en seco y miró hacia abajo. Su padre se había vuelto loco cuando había mencionado al varón el día anterior; quizá no era buena idea volver a hacerlo.

Sin embargo, el hombre sonrió con calidez.

-Ah, sí, Mitch. Su compañero desde jardín de infantes, ¿no? –preguntó, y la muchacha asintió-. Bueno, le conoces bien. Si quieres tener una relación con él, tú debes saber si es… adecuado. Además, eres una chica fuerte. Puedes cuidarte solita –parafraseó al Rowdyruff Boy mediano.

La morocha no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¡Estaba aceptando su noviazgo con Mitch! Aunque aún no estaba seguro de que realmente fueran pareja… ¡Pero lo había aceptado! ¡Estaba tan feliz! Quizá se lo presentaría en su segundo aniversario. Tampoco es que faltara mucho para ello, de todas maneras.

-¿Entonces sí son novios? –cuestionó Butch.

Ella se volteó hacia él, sin siquiera molestarse en ocultar sus dientes. Alzó la ceja con sorna y se inclinó hacia adelante, colocando su barbilla sobre las manos entrelazadas.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás celoso?

-Oh, sí, no sabes cuánto. Estoy enamorado de ti desde que éramos niños. ¡Por favor, no me ignores! –exclamó burlón, sacando un par de risas de los labios de todos.

Blossom se había mantenido callada durante toda la comida. Solo observaba a los comensales con gesto serio, suspiraba y luego volvía a desviar sus ojos hacia el plato.

Le habían ignorado.

Jamás en su puta vida se había sentido ignorada. No por el Profesor, al menos. Su hermana morena no le había prestado atención más de una vez. Sus compañeros de clase no reparaban mucho en ella porque la pelirroja prefería centrarse en sus estudios en lugar de relacionarse con otros. Bubbles no escuchaba a nadie cuando estaba en compañía de sus pinturas o sus lápices de colores. ¿Pero su padre? Él siempre tenía tiempo para ella, incluso cuando estaba realizando un importante invento, llevando a cabo un estudio o investigando una reacción química. ¡Hasta habían planeado sus clases en la universidad juntos, por amor de Dios! ¿Por qué ahora presentaba una denotada preferencia hacia Buttercup?

-¡Blossom!

-¿Eh? –la voz de Sandra la liberó de su ensimismamiento. Lentamente, echó una rápida mirada a todos en la mesa, quienes la observaban con confusión. Después miró a su plato y hacia su mano. Dentro de esta había un tenedor.

Un deformado e irreconocible tenedor.

-¡Oh, Cielos! –soltó el cubierto como si este quemara-. Lo lamento.

-Está bien; no te preocupes, hija –la tranquilizó John-. Pero, ¿en qué estabas pensando para destruir ese inocente tenedor?

Sin saber qué responder, la adolescente lanzó una mirada fugaz hacia su hermana mediana. Esta también encontró sus ojos y enseguida captó el mensaje.

_No finjamos que no nos odiamos._

-Discúlpenme –rogó la líder de las súper heroínas para ponerse de pie y alejarse de la mesa y las pupilas inquisidoras de la familia.

* * *

La pelirroja había salido a la biblioteca para festejar sus relucientes dieciséis años en compañía de sus amados libros. Bubbles se había arreglado para brincar felizmente hasta el jardín y salir volando hacia el cine, donde se encontraría con Mike, Robin y otros amigos de la escuela. Buttercup, por último, se había revestido en prendas desprolijas para partir hacia la casa de Mitch, lugar en el cual se celebraría una "fiesta sorpresa", que de sorpresa no tenía nada.

El Profesor estaba trabajando en un nuevo experimento que incluía las palabras "hadrones", "cuántico", "aldehído", "propanona", entre otros complicados términos científicos, en su explicación. Los Rowdyruff Boys dejaron de prestarle atención en menos de un milisegundo y siguieron matándose en algún videojuego. Como siempre, Brick y Butch se habían aliado para masacrar al personaje de Boomer, y luego el líder del grupo había asesinado al mediano mientras este se regodeaba en la muerte del rubio. Después de eso, los dos mayores iniciaron una pelea detenida por la señorita Keane, quien se arrancaba los cabellos en la mesa de la sala mientras buscaba formas de arreglar los desperfectos de su departamento para que alguien, cualquier persona, lo alquilase.

-¡Te voy a destruir, hijo de puta! –le gritó el moreno mientras cargaba una bola de energía en su mano.

-Inténtalo, niñita –se burló el pelirrojo con una sonrisa y preparando el contraataque.

-¡No destruyan la casa! –Sandra suplicó, desesperada.

Ignorando las discusiones, el joven de ropas azules se puso de pie para abrir la puerta, ya que el timbre había acabado de sonar. Por supuesto, nadie lo escuchó ya que sus bramidos eran muchísimo más fuertes. Cuando la madera acabó su baile curvo para revelar a una dulce ancianita de irises verdes brillantes, esta saludó.

-Buenos días, jovencito.

-Eh…, ¿buenos días? –replicó él, sin saber qué decir puesto que se trataba de una desconocida.

-He traído unos pastelillos para las Chicas Superpoderosas. ¡Y un sincero saludo por su cumpleaños! –exclamó la señora.

-Ah, gracias, pero las chi-

¡CRASH!

-Muchas gracias, señora. Se los daremos ya mismo –intervino el morocho, quien había olido el dulce aroma de los postres y apartado a Boomer del umbral.

-Asegúrense de comérselos todos –agregó la anciana con cierto brillo maligno y encantador en los ojos-. Pero no les den a sus padres –susurró.

Como embelesado, Butch asintió, tomando la canasta entre los dedos con expresión ausente y cerrando la puerta. A paso lento, se dirigió hacia la mesa y depositó el cesto de mimbre, aún con la mirada perdida. Luego, sin previo aviso, sus esmeraldas resplandecieron con gula y se atiborró la boca con uno de los panificados, llenándose el corto bigote y barba de crema.

-¿Y eso? –le preguntó Brick.

-Una vieja los trajo para nosotros. Pruébalos, ¡están buenísimos! –soltó mientras saboreaba un segundo pastelillo de chocolate.

El pelirrojo, con un poco de desconfianza, tomó uno de los dulces que habían deleitado tanto a su hermano y lo llevó lentamente hacia los labios. Lamió la crema para después perder toda fineza y elegancia y meterse el postre entero entre los dientes. No le importó que las migas cayeran sobre la alfombra y procedió a sentarse junto a Butch para continuar gozando de la suavidad y la delicia del regalo de la anciana.

-Esto… chicos, son para las Superpo-

El pelinegro cortó su queja estrellando la masa sobre el rostro del rubio. Este aprovechó la oportunidad para probar alguno antes de que los mayores se los devoraran. Parecían celestiales. Eran esponjosos, de una ricura incomparable, con una presentación impecable y chocolate en cantidades industriales.

Sería un tonto si no comiera más.

Boomer tomó asiento a solo centímetros del canasto y tomó otro pastelillo. En menos de un segundo, este ya había pasado a su esófago y el muchacho iba a por más.

La señorita Keane los vio tan ensimismados e hipnotizados por los panificados que quiso degustar uno también. Sin embargo, una vez que alargó el brazo para agarrar un postre de vainilla decorado con crema con pedacitos de chocolate, los tres varones le lanzaron una mirada de muerte. La mujer alejó apenas la mano, el miedo se dibujaba en el rostro con la misma naturaleza con la que Bubbles dibujaba en el papel.

-Am… ¿puedo probar uno?

-¡NO! –gritaron a coro.

Sandra observó atónita a sus hijos. No supo distinguir si estaban echando espumarajos por la boca o si lo que adornaba sus labios y barbilla se debía únicamente a su desprolijidad al comer.

Eso sí, la rabia era evidente en sus ojos.

Tenían las pupilas dilatadas y el ceño fruncido. Enseñaban la dentadura como un lobo a punto de atacar. Rugían y emitían gruñidos guturales que habrían espantado al mismísimo Satanás. Como bajo el efecto de un hechizo, parecían dispuestos a abalanzarse sobre su madre para evitar que esta se acercase a otro pastelillo. Sus irises eran apenas visibles y centelleaban con la agresividad del fuego, del ácido y del maremoto. Le fulminaban con la vista y la mujer no tuvo más opción que huir de la sala y encerrarse en su habitación, a salvo de las bestias que no habían abandonado su puesto en la mesa y que continuaban devorando la masa sin misericordia.

* * *

-Uno, dos, tres… ¡ya!

Un grupo de siete adolescentes apuraron un vaso de tequila en la oscuridad. La primera en terminarlo y colocar bruscamente el recipiente sobre una mesa desvencijada y vieja fue una muchacha de cabellos del color del ala de un cuervo y ojos de jade que disipaban la negrura a su alrededor. Los otros seis le aplaudieron y silbaron; algunos también le palmearon la espalda y un chico le dio un beso en el cuello.

-Te felicito, BC –dijo este último.

-Increíble. ¡Es la cuarta vez que ganas! –exclamó una castaña con demasiadas perforaciones y un gorro cubriéndole la melena.

-Sí, BC. Realmente eres una experta. Me arrodillo ante ti –un joven hizo una falsa reverencia antes de darle otro sorbo a una botella de vodka.

-Me pregunto qué diría tu padre si se enterara –añadió una rubia, quien colocó la barbilla sobre los nudillos luego de suspirar al pensar en su amor imposible, el Profesor.

-No lo sabrá –contestó Buttercup-. Ya saben, "ojos ciegos, corazón contento"*, o algo así.

-Esa es mi chica –comentó Mitch para luego poner sus labios sobre los femeninos.

-¡Eres la reina de los tragos, BC! Ya no son un desafío para ti.

-Debemos buscar otra cosa, entonces.

-Y tengo justo lo necesario –intervino un adolescente que acababa de encender la luz para revelar las jeringas entre sus dedos.

La morocha las reconoció al instante. No era la primera vez que su amigo Cole les mostraba a "su preciosa", como le gustaba llamarla. Ya había oído los relatos contados por él: el éxtasis efímero, la sedación y euforia intensas, la desaparición temporal de todo dolor y toda pena, los escasos recuerdos y la sensación de estar perdido al despertar. El varón había cometido errores y llevado a cabo locuras, destruido cosas y revelado secretos, se había hecho daño y se había deprimido con el desvanecimiento de los efectos y la vuelta de sus problemas. No recordaba la última vez que había tenido un sueño placentero, ya no le atraían las comidas y la piel se le adhería a las clavículas. Se mostraba apático ante todo y no prestaba atención a nada, excepto a sí mismo; su egocentrismo había alcanzado niveles inimaginables, y el mundo daba vueltas alrededor de sí mismo.

No. La heroína era un juego peligroso, y no iba a meterse en él.

-No me vengas con esa mierda, Cole. Yo no me drogo –se negó ella.

-Oh, vamos, nena –le animó su novio-. Solo por esta vez.

-¡Claro que no! –gritó mientras apartaba la mano de Mitch de su hombro-. Fumar, sí. Beber, tal vez. Drogas, jamás –sentenció al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

-Vamos, BC.

-Sí, ¡será divertido!

Y así, todos sus amigos empezaron a zarandearla para intentar hacerle ceder. Sin embargo, ella ya había tomado su decisión y no iba a cambiar de opinión. De un tirón, se liberó del grupo que la oprimía y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera!

Con gentileza y mirada afectuosa, su pareja le tomó la muñeca para impedirle marchar. Embobada por el cariño en sus ojos dulces como la miel, Buttercup bajó la guardia, sonrió y se detuvo en el lugar.

En ese momento, alguien le agarró bruscamente el brazo libre y sintió varios pinchazos. Las cosas a su alrededor se volvieron borrosas y, de repente, las carcajadas se desprendían de cada rincón del cuarto y hacían eco en su mente desorientada. La Superpoderosa verde vio a Mitch riendo sin compasión y con un brillo maligno en sus irises.

Eso fue justo antes de sumirse en la oscuridad absoluta.

* * *

Otro eructo resonó en la sala.

Los Rowdyruff Boys se habían acabado los veintinueve pastelillos y ya no podían moverse. Respiraban pesadamente y se frotaban los estómagos para aliviar el dolor y la sensación de explosión inminente. Tenían los ojos entrecerrados con una expresión de derrota y agotamiento en el rostro.

A Brick se le cayó su preciada gorra al suelo, pero no se molestó en levantarla. Un leve movimiento y las náuseas se apoderarían de su ser.

No podía creer lo bajo que había caído. Su ropa estaba llena de migajas y crema, además de que había comido hasta reventar. Eso lo ponía al nivel de Butch en cuanto a fineza y elegancia; es decir, por debajo de -100 puntos.

El pelinegro siempre se había caracterizado por su apetito voraz. Cuando estaba hambriento, era capaz de probar cualquier cosa con tal de llenar el vacío en su interior, lo cual no era tarea fácil. Decenas de veces el joven había intentado comerse a Peludito, e incluso había llegado a arrodillarse ante su creador, el simio Mojo Jojo, para rogarle que le preparara una cena. El pobre mono, ilusionado con la idea de reconstruir su familia y derrotar a las súper heroínas con sus hijos, siempre le había complacido y acogido.

Por supuesto, el trío de villanos siempre lo golpeaba y se burlaba de él antes de abandonarlo y llevarse todas sus provisiones del refrigerador.

_"Buenos tiempos"_, pensó el pelirrojo con un suspiro y una sonrisa.

No es que extrañara específicamente a Mojo Jojo, claro que no. Lo que sí añoraba era volver a las travesuras con sus hermanos. La última de todas había sido hacía dos meses, a escondidas de las Chicas Superpoderosas y de su guardiana, la señorita Keane. Los muchachos habían volado a Caravilla, una ciudad no tan alejada de Saltadilla, pero en la cual las salvadoras rosa, verde y azul no actuaban. Él y Butch se lo habían pasado de maravilla haciendo volar autos, destruyendo marquesinas y causando cráteres en las calles. Boomer, por otro lado, parecía apático e indiferente a la diversión de ocasionar un caos y escuchar los gritos desesperados de los civiles. Apenas se esforzaba en patear vehículos y no mostraba emoción mientras bateaba los edificios que le lanzaba Brick.

No se le había ocurrido preguntar qué pasaba. Tampoco quería hacerlo. ¿Preocuparse por su bienestar? No. Eso no encajaba en el perfil de los Rowdyruff Boys. Los adolescentes eran viriles y podían cuidarse solos. No necesitaban que los demás se encargaran de ellos, y encargarse de los demás era actuar como sus madres; y los chicos viriles como ellos no actuaban como niñas, mucho menos como madres.

Sin embargo, el rubio había cambiado desde la adopción. Seguía siendo introvertido y amando los espacios de soledad, pero sonreía más y podía abrirse con su nueva madre. Al principio se había sentido incómodo, sí, aunque era algo razonable. Habían pasado de vivir solos en una cabaña alejada de la sociedad a estar bajo la tutela de una mujer dulce y cariñosa, dispuesta a ofrecerles su amor y a intentar hacerles sentir que pertenecían a una familia normal, a pesar de que habían nacido para la maldad y que tenían súper poderes. Les había repetido innumerables veces que ellos podían cambiar, que podían tener un futuro prometedor si se lo proponían y que el mundo estaba repleto de posibilidades ajenas al hurto y al crimen.

Butch se había enfurecido. No quería cambiar porque no creía que algo necesitara ser cambiado. "Ya soy perfecto. ¡No voy a ser alguien que no soy por lo que diga esa vieja!", había dicho.

A Brick le daban igual sus palabras. Solo eran vocablos echados al viento y arrastrados por él. No llegarían a ningún lado fijo, viajarían para que otros también las ignoraran hasta el fin de la eternidad. "No creo que esa ilusa de verdad crea que vamos a modificar algo en nuestra vida solo porque nos dijo ese montón de cursilerías", había supuesto el líder.

Sin embargo, Boomer la había mirado con ensoñación, con ojos de un ateo que acababa de ver un ángel o al mismísimo Dios enfrente de él. Le había escuchado atentamente, no había apartado las pupilas de los irises cristalinos de Sandra, e incluso sus labios se habían curvado en una leve sonrisa. Además, cuando los dos mayores se habían quejado del discurso febril de la señorita Keane, el rubio no había dicho nada.

El pelirrojo dirigió la vista hacia su hermanito menor, el cual estaba en la silla a la izquierda del moreno, con la cara hacia el cielorraso y las manos sobre la barriga.

_"¿Será que de verdad le cree?"_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de la puerta de entrada, que se abrió con un leve crujido. Acto seguido, Blossom y Bubbles ingresaron a la casa seguidas de carros repletos de regalos y detuvieron su cháchara, confundidas, al ver a los tres malhechores incapaces de moverse y con los ojos clavados en el techo.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Qué les pasó? –preguntó preocupada la chiquilla angelical, siempre con su penetrante tono agudo y su molesta amabilidad.

-Pastelillos… demasiados pastelillos –murmuró el mediano antes de cerrar los párpados como un muerto.

-¿Qué?

-Una señora… les trajo… estos… pastelillos mortales… por su cumpleaños –explicó Boomer entre exhalaciones agitadas.

-Oh. ¿Y dónde están? –interrogó la líder mientras echaba una mirada dentro del cesto vacío.

-A…quí –respondió el rubio, señalándose el abdomen inflamado.

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Eran nuestros pastelillos! –se quejó la pelirroja antes de darle un buen manotazo en la nuca a Brick. Este intentó devolvérsela, pero la muchacha se alejó tan rápido que no pudo ni siquiera levantar el brazo.

Bueno, la chica no se había apurado. Solo que él aún no podía moverse por la pesadez.

-¿Todavía no volvió Buttercup? –cuestionó nuevamente.

-Lo dudo. O, si lo hizo, entonces aún no me ha golpeado –replicó Butch.

-No, eso no es posible. Solo no ha vuelto –concluyó Bubbles sin perder su alegría usual.

-Ya veo. ¿Pero por qué tarda tanto?

-¿No estás enojada con tu hermana, Rosita? ¿Por qué te importa? –inquirió su contraparte con un intento de mueca burlona.

-No me importa –le contestó Blossom, molesta y fría, antes de darle otro manotazo.

* * *

-Hmmmm…

Buttercup se llevó una mano a la cara. Se frotó los ojos y luego los abrió lentamente para observar sus alrededores.

Se encontraba sobre un sofá bastante incómodo y lleno de polvo. La alfombra que cubría el suelo de madera estaba raída y manchada con sustancias no identificadas. La habitación olía a alcohol y a tabaco. Colillas de cigarro adornaban el piso, al igual que vasos plásticos rotos y pisoteados. La televisión estaba encendida, pero lo único que podía apreciarse era la estática.

La muchacha parpadeó varias veces antes de incorporarse y apoyar la espalda en el apoyabrazos. Después se miró a sí misma, sus piernas entumecidas y sus brazos, llenos de pinchazos rodeados de un aura negra purpúrea siguiendo el recorrido de sus venas.

-Ah, por fin te despertaste –habló el muchacho castaño, quien acababa de ingresar en el cuarto-. Ya era hora, angelito.

La morocha giró el cuello hacia la fuente emisora de voz. Allí estaba Mitch, con las manos despreocupadamente enfundadas en los bolsillos del pantalón, una sonrisa altanera y los irises todavía con ese brillo extraño que nunca antes había visto en él. Al hacer contacto visual con su novio, la chica recordó todo lo ocurrido y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y subir el tono de voz.

-¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que me hiciste, idiota?! Ayudaste a que me drogaran, ¡contra mi voluntad!

-Nena, no seas aguafiestas. Era para divertirnos un rato –le respondió, calmado, como si no hubiese hecho nada malo, como si no le hubiese inyectado una sustancia extraña que quién sabía cómo podría reaccionar si se mezclaba con la Sustancia X. Extendió la mano para acariciarle la mejilla, pero ella la evadió bruscamente.

-No te me acerques –siseó-. Me das asco. ¡Asco! Yo… -la cara se le contorsionó y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas-. No quiero volver a verte. Nunca más.

El chico pareció despertar de un sueño hipnótico y su rostro también se arrugó con miedo y preocupación. Separó los párpados a más no poder y alzó las cejas con sorpresa. Trató de tomar a la joven por la muñeca mientras esta se dirigía velozmente a la puerta.

-No, espera. ¡BC!

-¡Te dije que te alejes!

La adolescente le pateó y le empujó para luego alejarse corriendo del hogar del castaño. Cada tanto daba pequeños saltos en intentos desesperados por impulsarse y salir volando, aunque probaron ser inútiles. Más signos de horror y pánico aparecieron en su ceño con cada nuevo fallo.

-No… No puede ser –susurraba entre jadeos-. Mis poderes… -las aguas resbalaron por sus mejillas y el cabello se descontrolaba con el viento de medianoche-. Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda! Esto… ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! Qué… ¿Qué voy a hacer? –se detuvo y cayó de rodillas al suelo, donde se pasó largos minutos descargando su tristeza, impotencia y frustración.

Su novio, con el cual casi habían pasado dos años enteros de nuevas experiencias y dulces momentos, acababa de permitir que le introdujeran estupefacientes en el organismo. En innumerables ocasiones se había quejado de la adicción de su amigo y le había repetido que no quería nada de eso en su vida. Él le había apoyado en su decisión y jamás le había propuesto probar la heroína, incluso había golpeado a Cole cuando presentaba intenciones de compartir su droga.

¿Qué había pasado con todo ello?

Mitch no era precisamente un santo, lo sabía, pero eso era principalmente la fuente de su atractivo. Podía divertirse como un chico malo y comportarse como un caballero. La calidez de su sonrisa le hacía obviar los dientes rotos y torcidos. El brillo pícaro de sus ojos le guiaba en sus momentos más oscuros. Ignoraba su falta de músculos porque sus fuertes abrazos le eran más que suficiente. Peleaban como hermanos, bromeaban como mejores amigos, hablaban como almas gemelas y se amaban como novios.

Una persona y un cariño lleno de contradicciones. Una lealtad y una devoción que parecían tan obvias… ¿cómo iba a imaginarse semejante traición?

En la vida, uno es, a veces, el rompecorazones; en otras, uno es el corazón roto. Buttercup pudo ver en la mirada llorosa del muchacho que ella había destruido su corazón cuando había decidido no verlo nunca más. Sin embargo, el suyo también se hizo añicos con aquella puñalada por la espalda, de la cual quedaban pinchazos y cardenales.

A veces, uno no es únicamente un corazón roto o un rompecorazones, sino que es las dos.

La chica detuvo su llanto y se secó los lagrimales con un dedo mugriento. Cuando la visión se le aclaró un poco, volvió a echar una mirada a sus lastimaduras. Sus manos y piernas estaban sucias del contacto con la tierra, y estas últimas se le habían raspado con piedras pequeñas y filosas. La cara interna de los brazos presentaba variados moretones con una picadura en su centro donde, indudablemente, le habían clavado las jeringas.

-¿Será que… las drogas cancelan mis poderes? ¿Es eso posible? –se preguntó-. Si es así… en un par de horas volveré a la normalidad, ¿cierto? Espero que el Profesor sepa algo –suspiró cansada-. Y… ¿por qué estoy hablando sola? Bah, se lo atribuiré a la droga.

Dándose ánimos y aferrándose a la esperanza de que la pérdida de sus poderes fuera transitoria, Buttercup se puso de pie e inició una nueva carrera hacia su casa, cruzando callejones abandonados, calles oscuras y animales solitarios como ella.

* * *

Blossom apretaba su labio inferior entre los dedos índice y pulgar al tiempo que recorría la sala de punta a punta. Bubbles jugaba con los rizos de una de sus coletas con la vista clavada en algún lugar de la alfombra y los Rowdyruff Boys permanecían sentados en el sofá enfrente al televisor. Ya se habían hartado de esperar, principalmente Butch, quien se había cansado a los dos minutos.

El moreno golpeaba el suelo con su pie repetidamente, desviando la mirada y la cabeza hacia distintos ángulos y secciones de la habitación. Tamborileaba con sus dedos sobre el apoyabrazos y el ruido ya estaba volviendo loco a su hermano pelirrojo, que le propinó un codazo en las costillas para que dejara de moverse.

-¿Cuánto tardará en volver? –habló la líder de las Superpoderosas al aire, sin esperar una respuesta.

-Cálmate, Rosita. Ya volverá.

-¡¿Que me calme?! ¡¿Cómo se supone que me calme si-

-Ya volví.

La muchacha buscada entró en la casa arrastrando los pies y con aspecto deplorable. Estaba inusualmente despeinada y sus extremidades estaban teñidas en polvo y tierra. El hollín de las mejillas parecía haber sido lavado con lágrimas, puesto que presentaban caminos de limpieza entre tanta suciedad. Con un suspiro de ultratumba, la chica cerró la puerta y se volteó hacia los cinco adolescentes. El silencio duró menos de un minuto antes de que Blossom comenzara con su interrogatorio.

-¡¿Tienes idea de qué hora es?! ¡Casi las dos de la mañana! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! –bramó.

-No sé si lo recuerdas, pero soy una súper heroína. Puedo cuidarme sola –contestó Buttercup secamente-. Además, no fue mi culpa.

-¿Ah, no? Explícate –exigió.

A paso lento y cansado, la joven se dirigió hacia el sillón más cercano y tomó asiento en él. Se pasó las manos por el pelo y clavó la vista en sus zapatillas, sin atreverse a hacer contacto visual con su hermana mayor. Eventualmente, se decidió a mirarla de soslayo mientras depositaba sus antebrazos sobre los muslos.

-¿Recuerdas a Cole?

-¿El drogadicto?

-Ajá. Pues… parece que su mercancía es de la buena. Puede noquear incluso a una Superpoderosa –dijo al tiempo que le enseñaba los pinchazos. Al verlos, la pelirroja abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y le fulminó con la mirada. Por suerte, se contuvo y no la atacó con sus láseres.

-¡¿Drogas?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre-

-¡No es lo que yo quería! Pero… -volvió a fijar las pupilas donde se encontraban sus pies-, Mitch me distrajo. No pude defenderme. Bajé la guardia… Eran muchos…

La rubia, siempre comprensiva y empática, llevó su mano a la espalda de la morena y la frotó suavemente. Intentaba transmitirle su calidez, su apoyo incondicional; quería hacerle entender que podía contar con ella y que no iba a juzgarla. Sin embargo, Buttercup estaba demasiado deprimida para prestarle atención al pequeño gesto.

-¿Y qué pasó? –inquirió Bubbles en un susurro.

-Todo terminó con él, y con los demás. No puedo ser amiga de gente que hace eso. Y Mitch… no creí que fuese tan idiota –expresó con voz quebrada a la vez que se llevaba las piernas al pecho y colocaba sus labios contra las rodillas.

Un cuarto de hora pasó sumido en un silencio muy incómodo en el que todos solo se removían en sus lugares y ojeaban los muebles de la habitación. Finalmente, la chica posó la vista sobre unos carros con regalos. La curiosidad le motivó a preguntar.

-¿Qué es eso?

La Superpoderosa azul, aún consolando silenciosamente a su hermana, miró en dirección a lo señalado por la pelinegra.

-¿Eso? Son regalos de los ciudadanos.

-Los ciudadanos… ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Y me perdí el desfile del Alcalde! –se lamentó la morocha.

La rubia y la pelirroja se miraron confundidas. Entre alzamientos de cejas, labios fruncidos y gestos extraños, acabaron con su conversación muda y la pequeña se volteó hacia la mediana.

-Am… ¿qué desfile?

-¿No te acuerdas? –cuestionó la de ojos verdes-. El Alcalde iba a hacer un desfile por nuestro cumpleaños. Ya sabes, del que hablamos hace dos meses.

Las otras dos volvieron a observarse, aunque esta vez lo hicieron solo para corroborar que la otra recordaba dicha charla con el señor bajito y su secretaria.

-Eso es… cierto –admitió Blossom-. Pero no ha habido ningún desfile.

-¿No? –interrogó sorprendida Buttercup-. No puede ser, ¡la señorita Bello nunca olvidaría recordárselo al Alcalde!

¡CRASH!

Bubbles chilló al oír la quebradura del vidrio y se cubrió la cara con los brazos. Los demás saltaron en sus asientos y vieron atónitos que un ladrillo atravesaba la ventana de la sala y caía a sus pies. La pelinegra se acercó veloz y torpemente a la fuente del ruido y buscó a los responsables en el exterior, aunque su investigación no dio frutos. La líder tomó el proyectil con cautela entre sus manos y lo observó. Llevaba adherida una nota, la cual arrancó y leyó en silencio.

A la rubia le aterró la expresión lívida y aterrorizada de su hermana, así que no dudó en expresar su preocupación.

-B-Blossom… ¿q-q-qué es eso?

La aludida levantó la vista del papel y habló con lágrimas en los ojos y un tono de voz desesperado.

-Un aviso de secuestro.

* * *

***No sé si se usa en otros países, pero aquí en Argentina decimos mucho "Panza llena, corazón contento". Buttercup mezcló ese refrán con "Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente".**

**¡CHAN! Soy la peor persona del universo, lo sé. Espero terminar el capítulo 8 para no dejarlos tanto tiempo con la intriga. Espero que estén bien y nos leemos la próxima. ¡Besos!**


	8. No, no, ¡no!

**¡Hola! Sí, sigo viva. Es solo que no he tenido demasiada inspiración, además de que mi Word andaba realmente mal y se me imposibilitaba escribir. Perdón por la larga ausencia y por no contestar los mensajes desde hace un tiempo; hace bastante que no entro a mi cuenta. Afortunadamente, tendré mucho tiempo libre las próximas cinco semanas, así que espero seguir avanzando con la historia y subir el próximo capítulo sin demora.**

**Gracias a Moly RQ por su follow y favorite, a MariiDii por su favorite, a Jonetsu- Teki' Rida por su follow y favorite, a Mimichibi-Diethel por su follow, a loca-totalmente por su favorite, a Anishte por su follow y favorite, a MisakiloveUsui por su follow, a Bell2003 por su favorite, a Temperance-Sunlight por su follow y favorite, a thefancreepy001 por su follow y favorite, a por su favorite, a xmomo-chanx por su favorite y a Wolf-Haruno por su follow. ¡Y gracias también porque superamos las 3500 visitas!**

**Raisa: Demasiadas suposiciones... y has acertado con algunas. A medida que avance la historia te enterarás ;) (espero poder actualizar con más rapidez para no dejarte con la duda). Tengo la misma idea acerca de los hermanos y hermanas, aunque no pueda aplicarse a todas las familias. Sé que puedo contar con mi hermano, aunque ocasionalmente nos peleemos, y eso es lo que importa *se seca las lágrimas exageradamente con la manga de su suéter*. Gracias por el cumplido acerca de mi forma de escribir. ¡Espero que nos leamos pronto!**

**MariiDii: ¡Bienvenida a la historia! Qué mala primera impresión la mía, desapareciendo por tres meses... De todas formas, me alegro de que te guste la historia, y la pareja de Brick y Blossom (son mis segundos favoritos :3 ). Gracias por el review y espero que nos volvamos a leer. ¡Besos!**

**m: Espero que este capítulo también te resulte interesante... o al menos que haya valido la pena la espera. En circunstancias normales, Mitch no lo hubiese hecho. Solo digamos que tuvo un poco de ayuda... Ojalá te guste. ¡Besos!**

**pato262: No, ¡no llores! ¡Voy a llorar yo también! Mi idea era sorprender a los lectores con el secuestro como vuelta de tuerca, y creo que lo conseguí. Tal vez hayan sido los Gangrena... o tal vez no, ¡muajaja! En fin, ojalá te guste el capítulo. ¡Nos hablamos!**

**milagrosandrea: No, es una historia con las parejas tradicionales, nada de mezcla. Sin embargo, sí voy a intentar poner momentos de amistad entre los seis. Así que... ¡Butch y Buttercup serán pareja! Aunque falta para ello... En fin, gracias por tu halago y por tus buenos deseos. Espero que hayas estado muy bien y que lo sigas estando. ¡Cariños!**

**lilithkiss: ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Me alegro de que te guste y sí, Boomer es atacado siempre por sus hermanos... creo que cualquiera en su situación tendería a retraerse y no hablar demasiado. Es que la señorita Keane tenía una actitud muy maternal... ¡es muy difícil imaginarla sin gente a su cargo! Rebosa ternura, algo que los chicos necesitan en exceso, aunque no lo quieran admitir. ¡Yo también soy fan de los verdes! Enserio, la mejor pareja en el mundo de los dibujos animados :P . Ojalá te guste, ¡besos!**

**BrickxBloss-Reds: ¡Gracias! Aquí está la continuación... con casi tres meses de retraso. Perdón por eso, espero ponerme al día con las actualizaciones. Ojalá te guste, ¡nos hablamos!**

**Carolina: Fue una imagen bastante dramática, ¿no? No sé, al escribir siento que me pierdo de esas sensaciones que se generan en el lector que no ha participado en el proceso de escritura porque ya sé exactamente qué pasa y qué pasará después. Me alegro de que haya causado un efecto en ti :) . No hay nada más insoportable que un personaje perfecto que busca la lástima de los demás; ¡los odio! Pero no busco que mis personajes sean así: inspiran lástima, pero no son perfectos. Y Blossom... bueno, trataré de que madure de a poco. Ya te enterarás de quién ha sido secuestrado y sí, creo que este capítulo y el anterior fueron los más abrumadores. Es más, este debí dividirlo a la mitad porque sería demasiado pesado. Ya esta historia no trata solo de la convivencia de seis adolescentes que se detestan, va más allá y deberán, quieran o no, dejar a un lado sus diferencias. Espero que te guste el capítulo y que sigas conmigo en esta historia. ¡Abrazos! PD: De nada, pero siempre puedes contar conmigo si quieres hablar :)**

**Jonetsu- Teki' Rida: ¡Bienvenida a la historia! Sí, bueno, yo también me enamoré un poquito de Mitch, pero ya tenía planeado lo de Cole y las drogas, así que no me sorprendí ni rompí mi corazón. Sin embargo, sí admito que siento compasión por la pobre Buttercup. Le estoy haciendo pasar tantos malos ratos que creo que al fin de la historia debería convertirla en una diosa griega o algo parecido. En fin, de cierta forma me alegra haber causado sentimientos en ti. Si un autor no logra causar alegría, llanto o furia en sus lectores, ha fallado como escritor. ¡Ya lo averiguarás! Y perdón por haberte dejado con la pregunta por tanto tiempo. Gracias por tus comentarios sobre mi escritura y narración. Espero que el capítulo te guste y que nos hablemos pronto. ¡Besos!**

**Dreams00: Gracias a ti por el lindo comentario. Creo que Buttercup ya aprendió su lección y no cometerá el mismo error... Bueno, gracias por mantenerte fiel a la historia y dejar un review a pesar del pasar del tiempo. Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo. ¡Nos leemos! PD: ¿Te molesta si mañana contesto tu mensaje privado? Es que son las 2 a.m. y realmente tengo sueño...**

**26lunas: Gracias por seguir conmigo en esta historia. Espero que te guste la continuación. ¡Saludos!**

* * *

Capítulo 8: No, no, ¡no!

Los cinco miraban a Blossom y la nota entre sus dedos con expresiones horrorizadas. Era obvio en sus facciones que no podían creer lo que la pelirroja les acababa de decir, tenían las bocas abiertas y el ceño fruncido sin enojo, la piel estaba blanca como la leche y sus labios temblaban como si fueran de gelatina.

La líder, por otro lado, estaba de pie en el centro del semicírculo de espectadores con el ladrillo a sus pies y el papel en las manos. Parecía que los ojos iban a saltarle en cualquier momento del rostro y sus orbes rosados se veían cristalizados por las lágrimas contenidas. No se atrevía a alejar la vista de la hoja y enfrentarse a las pupilas que demandaban respuestas que ella no podía darles.

—¡¿Cómo que una nota de secuestro?! –gritó un exasperado Brick mientras se paraba, le arrancaba la nota de los dedos y la empujaba para ocupar su antiguo puesto. La muchacha no contestó ni lo golpeó, como hubiese hecho en circunstancias normales; simplemente se frotó los brazos con las manos para combatir el frío proporcionado por la ventisca que se filtraba por los vidrios rotos y por el cínico mensaje escrito.

—Léela –le pidió Bubbles, sin parar de llorar-. Por favor.

El pelirrojo le dedicó una fugaz mirada en la que casi podía notarse la compasión y acató su orden.

—"A sus padres nos acabamos de llevar. Mas no se deben preocupar, ellos a salvo están en un lugar al que no sé con qué cara volverán." –habló con voz ronca, confusa e iracunda.

—¡¿Y qué mierda significa eso, Brick?! –rugió su agresivo hermano, tan furioso como su líder.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa, imbécil?!

—¡Siempre presumes tu inteligencia! ¡Úsala y dinos qué significa esa jodida nota!

—¿Qué hacemos ahora, Blossom? –consultó, desesperada, la morena.

—N-No lo sé. Yo... -la joven se abrazó a sí misma con más fuerza para mantener la compostura- en verdad no sé qué hacer.

—¡No! ¡Si ellos no saben qué hacer, estamos perdidos! –se lamentó Boomer, a la vez que enterraba el rostro entre las manos.

La Superpoderosa rosa derramó una lágrima por primera vez en media década. A esta le siguieron muchas más, todas las que había almacenado después de cinco años de cambios hormonales, peleas con Buttercup, falta de amistad y amor y el estrés de ser una súper heroína, una estudiante y una adolescente. La rubia la acompañó con su sonoro y estridente llanto, junto con el inconfundible ruido de pañuelos y narices. La morocha y el Rowdyruff Boy azul tenían las caras cubiertas, ocultando las gotas que atravesaban sus mejillas y que le resbalaban por la barbilla. La derrota y la impotencia invadían las facciones de Butch y llevaban una mueca amenazante a sus labios. El pelirrojo no sentía nada. Parecía entumecido, un ente sin emociones. Sin embargo, apretaba y arrugaba con innecesaria fuerza la nota y parecía que iba a pulverizarla en cualquier momento.

Luego de un par de minutos, Blossom se secó el rostro con las manos y se aclaró la garganta.

—Creo que... podr...íamos pedir ayuda... a la señorita Bello y... el Alcalde –sugirió entre hipidos.

—Yo digo que los busquemos y ya –propuso la pelinegra con la voz quebrada.

—¿En dónde, Buttercup? ¡¿En dónde?! –chilló la mayor-. No sabemos dónde pueden estar y quizá podrían…

—Sí, lo sé. No sigas.

—¿Crees que el inútil del Alcalde y su secretaria pueden ayudar? –inquirió su contraparte, ubicada a centímetros hacia su derecha.

—Claro que sí. La señorita Bello es muy inteligente –contestó ella.

—Ajá. ¿Y el Alcalde…?

—Esto… am… -la pelirroja se acarició la nuca mientras buscaba una respuesta-. Él es… ¿simpático? –concluyó dubitativamente.

Los labios de Brick se curvaron un poco, ayudándola a recobrar un poco de calidez en su gélido interior. Que alguien sonriera en un momento así casi le daba esperanzas, seguridad de que las cosas podrían salir bien. Pudo notar que los morochos también se veían mejor, a pesar de que Buttercup tenía la nariz y los ojos rojos. Boomer ya no temblaba, y Bubbles se secaba el rostro con menos fervor que antes.

Así que la rubia tenía razón: el optimismo sí era contagioso.

—Escuchen –la líder volvió a tomar el mando-, la Alcaldía no está abierta hasta las ocho de la mañana. Descansemos un poco y luego vamos allí a primera hora, ¿sí?

Y con eso, el optimismo se desvaneció.

Los entendía. Después de todo, les acababa de recordar que debían esperar al menos seis horas para que alguien los auxiliara. Se encontraban en una situación para nada agradable, en la cual sus padres estaban en un lugar desconocido y a merced de secuestradores, que tampoco habían dejado en claro qué querían. ¿Iban a dañar al Profesor y a la señorita Keane si se dirigían donde indicaba el críptico mensaje? ¿Iban a pedir rescate? No había forma de que Blossom pudiera saberlo, ni sus hermanas o sus contrapartes.

Los demás asintieron con los labios fruncidos. Caminaron arrastrando los pies hasta sus dormitorios para ponerse sus pijamas. Luego, todos coincidieron en la puerta del baño, pero nadie tenía suficientes energías para discutir o pelear por quién pasaría primero; e incluso hicieron fila.

Finalmente, los seis se acostaron, aunque el sueño jamás llegó y sus párpados nunca se cerraron.

* * *

Harta de dar vueltas en la cama, Buttercup silenciosamente abrió la ventana a su lado y con envidiable destreza salió al jardín con una caja de cigarrillos y un encendedor sujetos en la mano derecha. El crujir de la ventana se filtró en los oídos sensibles de Bubbles, quien decidió aventurarse hacia la cocina y beberse un vaso de leche tibia.

A pesar de encontrarse en la oscuridad, la joven reconoció el piso de mosaico blanco y las paredes del mismo color, los electrodomésticos color chocolate y las encimeras grisáceas. Con lentitud, tomó la botella deseada y vertió el contenido en una taza para después ponerla en el microondas por un minuto. Cuando se acercó el recipiente a los labios, alguien encendió la luz y sus ojos se desviaron al intruso, que no resultó ser nadie más que Boomer.

—Hola –saludó él.

—Hola.

—Conque no puedes dormir, ¿eh? –le preguntó al situarse justo al lado de ella.

—No, realmente. ¿Quieres que te caliente un poco de leche? –ofreció.

El muchacho apoyó las manos sobre la superficie helada y clavó la vista en ella. Dejó caer la cabeza y suspiró, exhausto.

—No creo que eso sirva esta vez.

La chica se removió en el lugar, sin soltar el recipiente de porcelana de su mano. Sus ojos azulinos recorrieron la habitación para distraerse de la tristeza que comenzaba a embargar a su dueña. Con un lloriqueo, la adolescente dejó el líquido sobre la encimera y se frotó los párpados para secarlos.

—Ya lo sé, pero… -y en ese momento rompió en llanto y cataratas le escaparon de los lagrimales. La rubia se abalanzó sobre su contraparte y lo tomó de la fina camiseta. Después apoyó su rostro sobre la tela y siguió descargando sus emociones sobre el confundido y desorientado varón, que no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar.

—Bubbles-

—Solo abrázame –le suplicó ella, ignorando que, por primera vez, Boomer la había llamado por su nombre.

Él continuó con los brazos colgando hacia los costados por un minuto. Al no saber cómo reaccionar, su instinto había sido mantenerse inmóvil. Nunca había estado en tal situación. Nunca habían secuestrado a su familia, nunca había temido que lastimaran a algún pariente –porque, honestamente, Mojo Jojo le tenía sin cuidado- y nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca hubiese siquiera imaginado que alguien iría a por él en busca de consuelo. Era demasiado tímido para acercarse a especímenes femeninos, y ahora uno de ellos se le había lanzado encima y le pedía lastimosamente que le abrazara. Tenía a una adolescente atractiva llorando en su pecho y jamás se había sentido más incómodo.

Sí, así es, la Superpoderosa azul le parecía atractiva. No solo en el exterior, sino en el interior. Su carácter dulce y amable le había encantado desde el principio. Lo había notado en una pelea que habían tenido a los ocho años, cuando ella había perdido la oportunidad de golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente para salvar a una mujer con sus hijos que estaba a punto de ser aplastada por el techo de un edificio. A partir de ese momento, se encontró preguntándose a sí mismo cosas como "¿Dónde estará Bubbles?" o "¿Cuánto falta para que volvamos a luchar?"

Por años pensó que solo se trataba de una conexión rara debido a que eran contrapartes y le restó importancia. Sin embargo, cuando él cumplió trece años e hizo contacto visual con ella por primera vez en su vida, esa idea cambió.

Al estar cara a cara, Boomer pudo observar sus ojos y, así, ver su alma. En ella había ternura, amor, cariño, pasión, determinación, alegría. Pero también estaba llena de demonios, miedo, dolor, tristeza, duda, vulnerabilidad. Ello le hizo darse cuenta de una cosa: ella no era el ángel que todos creían, no era la chica dulce y completamente bondadosa que todos pensaban.

Ella era humana. Quería y odiaba; se acobardaba y enfrentaba sus temores; era fuerte y frágil; nadaba en felicidad y amargura; confiaba en sí misma y, al mismo tiempo, no lo hacía; en su interior, el bien y el mal se enfrentaban, aunque no siempre era la luz quien salía victoriosa.

Solía repudiarle porque le trataban como a un ser de otro mundo, como si debieran adorarla y, aun así, eso era lo que más admiraba de ella.

Sin embargo, aquella epifanía le había hecho verle con otros ojos. Eran iguales en esencia, era posible acercarse a ella sin arder en llamas. Ella ya no era el Sol y él ya no era Ícaro. Tenía defectos y ella lo sabía; no creía ser perfecta y constantemente desataba una lucha interna para poder mejorar.

Fue entonces cuando el rubio empezó a mirarla con amor.

Sí, estaba enamorado de la no tan angelical adolescente. Y esa misma adolescente estaba buscando consuelo en él.

Asustado ante la posibilidad de que los encontraran en tan comprometedora situación, muy lentamente movió sus brazos y con ellos rodeó el diminuto cuerpo de la joven. Pasó las manos por su espalda para darle calor y enterró su mejilla en el cabello de ella. Inspiró el dulce aroma a vainilla y canela que ella emanaba y cerró los párpados para sumergirse en el momento, deseando que este no acabara nunca.

Mientras tanto, Blossom yacía en su cama escrutando el blanco cielorraso. Por su mente habían pasado todos los lugares en los que pusiesen estar cautivos sus padres... y no dejaban de agregarse más. Sus posibilidades incluso se habían extendido a otros continentes, lo cual no le gustaba para nada.

Con un nuevo suspiro, la pelirroja se frotó la pálida y ojerosa cara.

"_Esto es ridículo_."

Dedicándole una última mirada al techo, la chica se quitó la sábana de encima. Sabía que sus hermanas no podían dormir pero, ¿y los varones?

Cruzó el pasillo para encontrar una luz tenue encendida en el cuarto de los Rowdyruff Boys. Se acercó con paso sigiloso y tocó apenas la puerta -que estaba abierta-. Brick la vio por encima de su libro y asintió. La muchacha entró y su contraparte cerró la novela, depositándola sobre su mesita de noche.

—¿Tampoco puedes dormir? –cuestionó él, obteniendo una negación a cambio-. ¿Sabes? Estoy casi seguro de que él tampoco. Creo que está fingiendo.

Ambos observaron la figura de Butch desparramada sobre el colchón. Les estaba dando la espalda y ninguno se sentía con deseos de caminar hasta el otro lado de la habitación para comprobar si todo era un acto o no.

—¿Sabes cuál puede ser el lugar de la nota? –volvió a hablar él.

—Me estuve devanando los sesos con ese maldito acertijo, y aun así no tengo respuesta –exhaló una derrota y dejó caer los hombros-. Ni siquiera sé a qué se refiere.

—A mí solo se me ocurrió el Banco Nacional de Saltadilla –comentó el pelirrojo.

La adolescente le miró extrañada.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Una vez –inició, suprimiendo una risa- intentamos robarlo. Pero el atraco se frustró... porque pisé una cáscara de banana.

La Superpoderosa rosa se cubrió la boca con las manos para evitar que se le escaparan las carcajadas. Cuando se calmó, trató de recuperar el aliento y expresarse.

—¿Es... es un chiste? ¡No lo puedo creer!

—Eso quisiera, Rosita.

—¡Oh, por Dios! –exclamó antes de entrar en un nuevo ataque de alegría.

Esto se extendió otros diez minutos. Brick aguardó pacientemente a que ella recobrara la compostura de brazos cruzados. Ante la oportunidad, decidió satisfacer su curiosidad.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué? –preguntó ella mientras se secaba una lágrima.

—¿A qué lugar te daría tanta vergüenza regresar? Tanta, que tuvieses que disfrazarte para que no te reconozcan.

Blossom se mantuvo pensativa un momento, clavando sus irises brillantes en los rojos sangre de su contraparte con semblante serio. Sin embargo, este se desvaneció cuando sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Tendrás que esperar a nuestra próxima cita.

Él imitó su expresión y estuvo a punto de contestar, aunque fue interrumpido.

—¡¿Cita?!

La pareja de rubios ingresó al dormitorio en el medio de la conversación. Habiendo tantos momentos irrelevantes para intervenir, justo debieron aparecer en el más fácil de malinterpretar.

—Tranquila, Bubbles –le acalló su hermana-. Solo es una broma.

—¿Y desde cuándo bromeas con un Rowdyruff Boy? –cuestionó la pequeña con la ceja alzada.

La líder abrió la boca para replicar; sin embargo, las palabras no lograron formarse.

Era un buen punto. ¿Desde cuándo se permitía disfrutar de la compañía de un súper villano y su archienemigo? Bah, solo estaba exagerando; ni siquiera disfrutaba de su compañía, simplemente _no la detestaba_.

De todas formas, ¿cuándo empezó a soportar la presencia de Brick?

Afortunadamente para la pelirroja, la excusa perfecta para evadir la interrogante sin respuesta cruzó el umbral a toda velocidad.

—Buf, ¡sí que hace frío afuera! Tendría que haber llevado una manta, pero no quería despertarlas; si es que no estaban despiertas ya. En fin, ¿es que hay una reunión o algo parecido? ¿Por qué están aquí los cinco? ¿No me pensaban invitar? ¡Ay, Dios! Necesito un cigarrillo...

Los mayores y menores del grupo ladearon la cabeza, confundidos, ante la incesante cháchara de la morena (que no había parado para respirar ni un segundo) y su paso fugaz, con el que recorría el cuarto de punta a punta. La muchacha se pasó las manos nerviosamente por el pelo repetidas veces, enredándolo y desenredándolo con movimientos rápidos. Blossom, asumiendo el rol de madre, se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño en señal de desaprobación.

—Buttercup, sabes que fumar está mal.

—Cálmate, Blossom. Solo lo hago cuando estoy ansiosa.

Una risilla ahogada se escuchó desde la cama de Butch y los demás se voltearon para verlo. La pelinegra, bastante molesta, arrugó el entrecejo y colocó sus palmas en la cintura.

—¿Acaso dije algo gracioso?

El varón no se giró. Aún dándole la espalda, contestó a su contraparte entre suaves carcajadas.

—Es que... ¡Ja, ja, ja! S-Si lo haces... ¡Ja, ja, ja! Cuan... ja, ja... cuando estás ansiosa y acabas de dejar a tu novio... ¿con quién lo _harás_ ahora? ¡JA, JA, JA, JA!

Las mejillas de la morocha se tiñeron de carmín y esta apretó los dientes con enojo. La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y se sujetó el tabique entre los dedos índice y pulgar, nuevamente indignada por la mente perversa del Rowdyruff Boy verde. Su hermano, por otro lado, se reía por lo bajo y a escondidas de su contraparte. Mientras tanto, los rubios solo observaban la escena; gracias a su inocencia, no habían entendido el chiste.

—¡Te voy a matar, imbécil!

La Superpoderosa mediana se lanzó hacia Butch, dándole una larga serie de puñetazos en el torso, la cabeza y las piernas. Blossom decidió que el chico se lo merecía, así que le dejó sufrir un momento antes de irrumpir y sujetar a la adolescente por el brazo.

—Buttercup, basta –ordenó.

—Pero-

—Ya sabes cómo es. No le importa que le agredas, siempre y cuando estés molesta.

La aludida le lanzó una mirada de muerte al bromista antes de voltearse y formar un infantil puchero. Se mantuvo parada en el mismo punto por pocos segundos mientras golpeaba el suelo con el pie con una velocidad increíble. Enseguida se hartó y volvió a marchar fugazmente por todo el dormitorio, tan rápido que poco le faltó para dejar un surco en la alfombra.

—Ten, lo necesitas más que yo –habló el moreno con un cigarrillo en la boca y encendiendo otro con las colillas ardientes del suyo. Después, le tendió el que no se había llevado a los labios a Buttercup. Esta se mostró cautelosa al principio, pero luego de ver el objeto humeante, lo tomó y saltó a la cama, chillando un alegre "gracias" y ocupando un lugar a menos de un milímetro del pelinegro. Este, medio sonriente y medio fastidiado, se alejó de ella para darse un poco más de espacio.

La joven dio varias largas caladas a su cigarro hasta que, en tres minutos, ya se lo había terminado. Desprovista de su herramienta contra la ansiedad, comenzó a hablar nuevamente, sin pausas ni respiros de por medio.

—Oh, sí, mucho mejor. En cuanto les demos una paliza a esos secuestradores, juro nunca más volver a fumar. Enserio, te doy mi palabra, Blossy –prometió, con una mano en el corazón y la otra en el aire-. Ah, y no le digas al Profesor. No le hará daño si no lo sabe –guiñó el ojo rápidamente-. ¿Ya pensaron dónde están? Porque yo no tendría cara para volver a-

—Ten. Y mantente calladita –el Rowdyruff Boy verde se sacó el cigarrillo de entre los dientes para pasárselo a la charlatana, que lo aceptó gustosamente y no tardó en aspirar muchas veces. Esto consiguió que Brick se riera un poco.

—Se dan cuenta de que es como si se hubiesen dado un beso, ¿no? –les preguntó, regodeándose en sus ojos saltones al escuchar el chiste.

—¡Puaj! ¡Qué asco! –gritó la morena, al tiempo que le arrojaba el cigarro a su propietario original.

—¡Eres un hijo de puta, Brick! –exclamó su hermano, que desintegró el objeto con sus rayos láseres. Acto seguido, los dos adolescentes se estaban limpiando enérgicamente la boca con el dorso de la mano y expresiones asqueadas en el rostro.

—¿Era necesario? –se quejó Blossom con su contraparte.

—Oh, vamos. Alguien tenía que darle alegría a este funeral –replicó el aludido.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Funeral? Blossom, ¡¿acaso ya están muertos?! –entró la rubia en un ataque de pánico.

—No, no, no. Bubbles, ellos están bien; lo decía en la nota. Solo debemos esperar a que abra la Alcaldía para pedir ayuda –concluyó ella, a la vez que acariciaba tiernamente la espalda de la pequeña.

—¿Cuánto falta para eso, de todas formas? –quiso saber Boomer.

—Ah, pues… -la pelirroja comprobó la hora en el reloj de la mesita de noche-, unas tres horas y media.

—¿Tanto? Mierda, voy a estallar –comentó Buttercup.

—No pienso esperar tanto tiempo. Solamente rompamos el tejado y entremos en sus casas –sugirió Butch un _brillante _plan.

—¡Claro que no! Mira -razonó la líder-, en la nota aclara que están a salvo. Si hacemos maniobras desesperadas como estas, los secuestradores intentarán aprovecharse de nosotros. ¿Y si piden una cantidad de dinero que no podemos pagar, amenazándonos con matarles? –el muchacho levantó el dedo índice y se disponía a hablar, pero la pelirroja le cortó-. Y no vamos a robar a los ciudadanos. Esperamos y punto.

—Incluso si ese fuera el caso… ¿no podríamos pedir ayuda a los ciudadanos de Saltadilla? –intervino la Superpoderosa azul-. Estoy segura de que estarían más que dispuestos a ofrecernos su ayuda.

—Solo habría caos, angelito. Normalmente, eso me encantaría. Pero no si nuestros padres están a punta de pistola.

—Cabello de mandarina tiene razón –acordó Buttercup, ignorando la mirada de muerte lanzada por Brick-. Imagínate: secuestran a nuestros padres y los secuestradores nos tienen a su merced. Los civiles solo pueden ofrecernos dinero, pero los criminales no son tan idiotas. Si saben que han vuelto loca a una ciudad entera, utilizarán eso a su favor.

—La demencia podría llevarlos a hacer cosas terribles –comprendió la joven-. Podrían causar incendios o saqueos, quizá abandonen el lugar, también.

—Y luego tendríamos que reconstruir la ciudad. No es cosa fácil.

—Tal vez los secuestradores no han pensado en esto –continuó Blossom-. Si mantenemos esto en secreto y no alteramos a nadie, será mucho más fácil resolver nuestro problema. Debemos rezar porque no se les ocurra eso a nuestros enemigos. Es suficiente con tener que lidiar con secuestradores; no me gustaría que también resultasen ser terroristas.

Hubo una larga pausa en la que los seis adolescentes se mantuvieron en silencio, sopesando las palabras dichas y los pros y contras del plan. El Rowdyruff Boy verde no comprendía por qué tantos cuidados. Probablemente estaban exagerando. ¿Solo por entrar como desesperados a la casa del Alcalde en medio de la noche los secuestradores iban a inventar semejante estrategia? Sonaba demasiado inverosímil. Si estuviesen tratando con terroristas, seguro que estos hubiesen tomado una acción más escandalosa y en la capital del país… ¿no?

Butch suspiró, realmente no quería pensar en ello. Quizá era mejor no correr el riesgo. ¿Y si algo muy malo les sucedía a los adultos? ¿Y si los perdían para siempre? La señorita Keane había sido su madre por casi cinco meses, solamente. De todas formas, ya habían creado una especie de lazo familiar que daría pena romper… en especial con una muerte. Si ella no estuviese, ¿quién prepararía comidas tan deliciosas, le trataría de forma cariñosa y decente, no le juzgaría por sus pasados actos y se despediría cada noche con un beso en la frente y un dulce "buenas noches"? Y si falleciera el Profesor… ¿qué harían todos? ¿Estaba bien dejar a tres chicas heridas y solas? ¿Sería correcto abandonar la casa?

El pelinegro se abofeteó mentalmente. Sandra y las Superpoderosas ya le habían infectado con el virus de la moralidad. ¡Por supuesto que no había problema en dejarlas! Lo que había dicho de su agresiva contraparte aplicaba al trío femenino en su totalidad: podían cuidarse solas y sin su ayuda.

Aun así, la sola idea de ello se atoraba en su garganta con sabor amargo y le impedía respirar con facilidad. Echó una fugaz mirada a las caras consternadas de todos, esperando que alguien acabara con la agonía del silencio ensordecedor en su cabeza.

Por suerte, su salvación llegó en pocos segundos.

—¿Entonces vamos a mirarnos las caras por tres horas? –cuestionó Brick.

—Tres horas y media –corrigió tímidamente el rubio.

—Lo que sea.

—¡Ni hablar! No voy a hacer eso, teniendo tantos videojuegos –aseguró el moreno, recobrando un poco las ganas de vivir.

—No voy a mirarle la cara a nadie, cuando tengo la oportunidad de patearle el culo a este imbécil –declaró la morocha con demasiada seguridad en sí misma y sin rastros de preocupación.

—Oh, cuidado, Butch. Es buena –intervino Boomer.

—Creo que solamente eres muy malo –comentó la Superpoderosa azul en un susurro, lo que contorsionó el rostro del muchacho con tristeza. Todos en el cuarto se rieron por lo bajo; aunque algunos lo hicieron con menos disimulo que otros.

—Tiene razón –molestó el pelirrojo.

El rubio pareció aún más herido por aquella descorazonada acusación.

—¡Claro que no! Y se los voy a demostrar.

—Rojita, no te puedes perder esto –le animó Butch.

—Sí, vamos, Bloss –Buttercup comenzó a golpearla en el brazo para que cediera.

—Un poco de diversión no nos vendría mal… -añadió persuasivamente Bubbles, balanceando se cuerpo de izquierda a derecha con aspecto inocente.

Blossom resopló con fastidio. Si bien era cierto que no podían hacer movimientos desesperados y debían aparentar calma, no le parecía correcto perder el tiempo de forma ociosa, cuando aún tenía que descubrir el lugar referido en la nota. ¿Tal vez debería dejar que se divirtieran mientras ella lo investigaba? ¿Quizás había algún juego de palabras que no había advertido al principio?

Tampoco es que pudiese concentrarse demasiado cuando tenía cinco pares de ojos fijos en ella. De repente se sentía incómoda y nerviosa. ¿No había nada mejor para ver? ¿No podían desviar la vista o dedicarse a matar zombies o algo así? Comenzó a peinarse la melena con los dedos, como solía hacer siempre que se sentía observada o avergonzada.

A este punto, probablemente le harían ceder. Y sus codazos ya eran molestos. ¿Con qué derecho le estaban dando pataditas? Intentó retroceder unos pasos, pero acabó apoyando su espalda sobre la cómoda.

Vaya molestia. ¿No iban a parar? ¿Enserio iba a tener que jugar videojuegos para que se detuvieran?

Qué pena, no pensaba darles el gusto.

-Oh, vamos, vamos –insistían todos.

Golpe aquí, golpe allá. Choque con el mueble. El cabello volando hacia los costados. Revoleo de ojos y suspiros de cansancio. Pérdida de paciencia. Palabras repetidas en tonos quejumbrosos e infantiles.

…

Buf, lo iba a lamentar luego.

—De acuerdo, pero no se vuelvan locos –aceptó reticente, causando que todos festejaran.

* * *

—¡GANÉ! ¡En tu cara, Boomer! –Blossom se paró en el sofá y empezó a bailar sobre él-. Ajá, gané, ajá –cantaba, al tiempo que movía las caderas y el rubio dejaba caer su cabeza con pena. Los otros cuatro contenían la risa con las manos. Buttercup y Brick secreteaban acerca de la locura de la pelirroja y se carcajeaban en voz baja. La líder rosa, mientras tanto, agitaba los brazos al ritmo de la música que entonaba y daba vueltas a la vez que sus pies se hundían en el cojín.

— "No se vuelvan locos" –le imitó Butch.

—Bueno saber que puedes mantener la cordura –añadió el Rowdyruff Boy mayor.

—Ya veo por qué nunca quieres ir a los bailes con nosotras –comentó la mediana.

—Bah, digan lo que quieran. Nadie puede arrebatarme la gloria en este momento –contestó la pelirroja de forma altanera. En medio de su fanfarronería, pudo ver de reojo que la luz solar se filtraba por la ventana rota-. ¿Cómo? ¿Ya es de mañana?

—Desde hace horas –habló Boomer con tristeza, apoyando su barbilla en la mano con la cual no sostenía el mando.

—¡¿Por qué no me dijeron?! –gritó la líder-. ¡Ya debe haber abierto la Alcaldía! –exclamó, bajándose del sofá a toda velocidad para dirigirse a su habitación. Antes de salir al pasillo, dio media vuelta y volvió a acercarse a los cinco adolescentes para golpear a Brick en la nuca, huyendo al instante.

—¡Ey!

—Bueno, mejor nos vestimos –inició Bubbles, consiguiendo un imperceptible asentimiento por parte de Boomer.

—Ajá. Prefiero tener pantalones para ver al viejo. Y a su ardiente secretaria… -añadió Butch con lascivia evidente en sus ojos.

—Estoy segura de que preferirías no tener pantalones para ver a la señorita Bello, pero más te vale que los tengas –le advirtió la morocha, también incorporándose para cambiar de ropa.

Poco a poco, los cuatro se fueron retirando de la sala, dejando solo a Brick, que aún se masajeaba la zona atacada. Por alguna extraña razón, la fuerte palmada se había sentido _muy _fuerte. El pelirrojo no tuvo demasiado tiempo para ponderarlo, ya que su silencio interior fue roto por una voz exterior.

—¿Todavía no te vestiste? ¡¿A qué estás esperando?! –reclamó Blossom-. ¡Apúrate! –exclamó, antes de darle un nuevo y doloroso golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—¡Ey! Maldita bruja –susurró la última parte a medida que se sobaba la nuca y avanzaba hacia su habitación.

La líder se cruzó de brazos y lo vio marchar. Acto seguido empezó a morderse el labio, algo usual en sus momentos de preocupación. Seguía meditando los posibles lugares donde pudiesen estar capturados los adultos. Tenía que descubrirlo pronto, los nervios le estaban matando. A este punto, acabaría decapitando a su contraparte de una bofetada.

—Eh… Blossom –la aludida se volteó para encontrar al rubio mirándola con seriedad y empatía-. Deberías dejar de hacer eso, ya estás sangrando.

La adolescente se llevó una mano a la boca y la apartó en cuanto sintió algo húmedo en su piel. Efectivamente, los dedos índice y medio estaban manchados de un líquido rojo bastante conocido para ella. Se limpió la zona herida con la lengua y suspiró.

—Supongo que estoy demasiado ansiosa. Ya me siento enloquecer.

Un minuto de silencio pasó entre ambos. El joven se armó de coraje y se decidió a hablar nuevamente con la líder de las Superpoderosas, la muchacha que le daba más miedo en el mundo, que había demostrado ser despiadada y cruel en circunstancias límite y que todavía no había demostrado amabilidad genuina a nadie.

—¿Tú crees que… podríamos conocer a los secuestradores?

La pelirroja le miró con extrañeza y se acercó grácilmente hasta estar a su lado.

—¿Conocerlos? ¿Qué sugieres?

El varón se frotó el cuello incómodamente ante la disposición a escucharlo que presentaba su antigua archienemiga. Bah, el simple hecho de que alguien quisiera prestarle atención ya era sorprendente. Añadir a una persona que se dedicaba a derrotarlo en toda ocasión solo enrarecía más la mezcla.

—No lo sé… pero ustedes tienen muchos enemigos, podría ser cualquier villano. Y nosotros… bueno, seguro hemos hecho enojar a héroes y criminales, no podría definir quién _no _querría vengarse.

—¿O sea que piensas que Princesa, Mojo o alguien así está detrás de esto? –consultó la chica.

—No puedo asegurarlo pero, ¿no suena probable? –por primera vez hizo contacto visual con Blossom. Ella lo observaba sin emoción, aunque seguía atrapando su labio entre los dientes, incapaz de no demostrar sus nervios y preocupación.

—Tal vez. Es una buena teoría; no olvides mencionársela al Alcalde, ¿de acuerdo?

El adolescente asintió y con eso acabó la conversación. Ella se alejó lentamente hacia la puerta y salió al jardín del frente de la casa. Una suave brisa mañanera le refrescó los tobillos desnudos y le revolvió levemente la melena. Colocando un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja, la Superpoderosa se apoyó sobre la cálida pared y se dedicó a escrutar el cielo azulado.

¿Y si ni siquiera la señorita Bello podía ayudarles con este dilema? Tampoco es como si tuvieran demasiadas pistas. La letra y la nota parecían bastante femeninas, pero no sabía a quién podía pertenecer. En la esquina inferior derecha había un dibujo de una rosa roja y el papel tenía perfume a lilas. Sin embargo, no parecía algo que harían Princesa o Sedusa; mucho menos los villanos masculinos.

_¿Entonces quién puede ser?_

—Ah, aquí estás. Bueno, ¿vamos o qué?

Usualmente, la carente cortesía y modales de etiqueta de Brick enloquecían a la líder. Por suerte para él, su agotamiento mental le impidió gritarle o golpearle; la suposición de Boomer le había dado mucho en qué pensar y su cabeza estaba llena de nuevas preguntas. Lo único que le daba energía para despegarse del tibio muro de su hogar era la promesa de algunas respuestas.

—Sí, vamos.

A su orden, el pelirrojo abrió la puerta completamente y salió al paisaje veraniego. Fue seguido por Buttercup, Bubbles, Boomer y Butch. Los seis se pararon en línea y se prepararon para despegar, lo cual hicieron en menos de un segundo. Bubbles iba a la cabeza, con Blossom en segundo lugar y los chicos detrás. La rubia miró por encima del hombro, sorprendida porque los líderes de cada grupo no iban primeros en la fila. Sin embargo, otro detalle le sobresaltó aún más.

—¿Dónde está Buttercup? –preguntó con su dulce voz.

Los cinco se detuvieron en seco. Se miraron entre ellos y luego a sus espaldas.

Nada.

Las madres sacaban a pasear a sus bebés en coche. Hombres y mujeres revestidos en trajes formales y con portafolios en sus manos caminaban apresuradamente al trabajo, pálidos y ojerosos, intentando deshacerse del sueño evidente en sus ojos casi cerrados. Otros jóvenes estaban haciendo ejercicio o corriendo por la ciudad para mantener su estado físico. No había adolescentes en las calles; eran apenas las ocho y media de la mañana y todos estaban dormitando. Un perro huía de su amo, cuyas piernas no podían igualar la velocidad de su mascota persiguiendo un carro de salchichas liderado por un anciano temeroso de los canes.

Un día como cualquier otro en Saltadilla. Todos actuaban de la forma usual y nadie parecía haberse enterado de la existencia de la nota o la amenaza a sus súper heroínas.

Perfecto.

¿Pero dónde estaba la Superpoderosa verde?

—¿Buttercup? ¡Buttercup! –buscaba Blossom por el aire.

—Eh, tabla. Tu chiste no nos hace ninguna gracia –se quejó Butch.

—¿La habrán secuestrado a ella también? –inquirió la menor en un ataque de pánico, mientras se mordía las uñas.

—¿A Buttercup? Nadie está tan loco –le tranquilizó su contraparte.

—O mejor dicho: nadie aprecia tan poco su vida –continuó el pelirrojo.

Otro cuarto de hora de búsqueda desesperada pasó sin que ninguno notara nada nuevo. Como no parecía estar en el aire, Brick decidió mirar por tierra. En menos de treinta segundos notó una figura borrosa brincando y agitando los brazos, intentando captar la atención de alguien. Poco a poco, el Rowdyruff Boy logró distinguir el tejado y el jardín y pudo corroborar que se trataba de su casa. Por ende, la saltarina tenía que ser la muchacha que no encontraban.

El chico se frotó los ojos en un vano intento por ver mejor, pero las cosas seguían sin ser nítidas. Los contornos se difuminaban y una leve niebla parecía instalarse en su retina al fijar mucho la vista. Nunca antes le había sucedido, a menos que intentase observar algo a más de trescientos metros.

Su vista de lince estaba fallando, pero eso era superfluo en el momento. Lo importante era que _al parecer_ había descubierto el paradero de la morocha.

—¿No es ella? –consultó, al tiempo que le señalaba con el dedo.

—Eh, sí, eso… creo –contestó un dubitativo Boomer.

—¿Hablas de la mancha negra que se mueve? –preguntó Butch.

—¡Sí, es ella! Andando.

La rubia tomó a su contraparte y a Blossom del brazo y los arrastró hacia su hogar. Los otros dos se encogieron de hombros y siguieron al trío hasta aterrizar en su domicilio. Efectivamente, la pelinegra estaba allí, con los irises vidriosos y los labios fuertemente fruncidos.

—Buttercup, no te quedes ahí parada. ¡Tenemos que ir a la Alcaldía! ¡Vamos! –le apuró la mayor, quien le dio la espalda y se preparó para despegar nuevamente.

—¡No puedo! –exclamó la joven, haciendo que su hermana se volteara y la mirara con preocupación.

—¿Cómo que no puedes? –quiso saber, sin enojo o furia esta vez. Su voz estaba llena de duda y de miedo a la respuesta. La líder jugaba con sus manos y clavaba los dientes en la carne que rodeaba su boca, además de tener las aletas de la nariz muy abiertas.

—Yo… yo supuse que… -la morena se calló.

—¿Qué supusiste?

—Que las drogas… el efecto es temporal, ¿no? _Tiene _que serlo. ¡No puedo estar sin poderes para siempre! –gritó la Superpoderosa mediana, fuera de sí. Se tiraba de los mechones oscuros y caminaba sin rumbo.

—Espera… ¿sin poderes? –interrogó Brick.

La cuestionada se paró en el lugar. Respiró hondo para contener las lágrimas, pero no lo logró. Apretó los párpados y se clavó las uñas en la palma de la mano antes de seguir.

—A… ayer… cuando d-desperté… no… no tenía poderes. No podía volar… ¡ni siquiera pude levitar! –rugió entre sollozos-. Pensé que… que era por la heroína, que solo duraría un tiempo… ¡Pero pasaron más de doce horas! ¡¿Por qué no tengo mis poderes, Blossom?! –inquirió con la voz raspada, tomando a la pelirroja bruscamente de los brazos. Sus irises esmeralda se enfrentaron a los rosados de su hermana, que no podía darle respuestas… solo mirarla con tristeza, intentando descubrir una alternativa.

—No… no lo sé –contestó con impotencia, al borde de las lágrimas.

—No te preocupes, Buttercup –intervino Bubbles, más calmada, aunque esforzándose por ignorar la emergencia de la situación y sus húmedas mejillas-. Vamos a la Alcaldía, pedimos ayuda al Alcalde y la señorita Bello, encontramos al Profesor y él tendrá la solución. ¿De acuerdo?

La adolescente se centró en su hermanita rubia. Sus ojos y su sonrisa falsa no ocultaban su obvio terror. Sin embargo, sus manos cálidas sosteniendo la suya, apenas apartada del hombro de la pelirroja, le dieron un poco de aliento. Ya no brotaba agua de sus lagrimales con tanta frecuencia y su respiración se había normalizado apenas.

La morocha desvió sus pupilas hacia su muñeca, que estaba envuelta por unos dedos finos y bien cuidados. Blossom le acariciaba la piel con su pulgar y le sonreía esperanzada. Ya no había rastros de sus ojos humedecidos, pero Buttercup sabía que era todo parte de un acto. De todas formas, podría tratar de ignorar el hecho, podría intentar creer que todo iba a estar bien, solo por un momento…

—Vamos a encontrar una solución, Buttercup –decretó la líder-. Es una promesa… Pero tienes que confiar en nosotras… nosotros –se corrigió e inclinó la cabeza hacia donde estaban los muchachos, incómodos y evitando hacer contacto visual con la Superpoderosa agresiva.

Esta dirigió la vista al suelo; luego a su mano entrelazada con la de la rubia; después al gesto afectuoso de la mayor. Respirando hondo otra vez, asintió levemente y derramó una última lágrima.

—Bien, vamos –dijo Bubbles dulcemente. Ella tomó su brazo izquierdo y lo pasó sobre sus hombros. La pelirroja hizo lo mismo con la extremidad derecha y se elevaron unos centímetros.

—Ustedes vayan debajo por si se cae, ¿de acuerdo? –ordenó Blossom.

Butch resopló con fastidio y se cruzó de brazos. La chica enarcó una ceja, disgustada ante el para nada sutil acto de molestia.

—Mira, si al menos la tabla tuviera falda, el trabajo sería más placentero… ¿me entiendes? –preguntó con un guiño.

Las tres súper heroínas le fulminaron con la mirada por largos minutos. Luego se miraron entre ellas con enojo para volver la vista al frente.

—Boomer, ¿podrías golpear a Butch, por favor? –pidió la rubia.

—¡Con todo gusto! –se metió Brick, asestándole a su hermano un fortísimo puñetazo en la parte superior de la cabeza y mandándolo al suelo.

—Listo, todo arreglado. ¿Nos vamos ya? –cuestionó la morena con ansiedad.

El Rowdyruff Boy mediano se puso de pie mientras se sobaba la zona atacada con rabia. El líder se corrió justo a tiempo para esquivar un rayo láser dirigido a su cráneo, que acabó derribando todos los árboles de la cuadra.

—¿Solo cien metros? Estás perdiendo facultades, pequeñín –se mofó el otro, dándole condescendientes palmadas en el pecho antes de salir volando detrás de las adolescentes.

El rubio hizo un leve gesto a su hermano y ambos separaron los pies del césped. En pocos segundos ya se encontraban bajo las tres muchachas y Butch repetía una larga serie de malas palabras entre susurros, lo que causó que Buttercup le diera una patada en la frente. El varón estuvo a punto de devolverle el gesto, pero tuvo _solo un poco_ de compasión y decidió no hacerlo.

"_Soportar su cara fea al llorar es suficiente."_

El camino al edificio deseado fue más largo de lo usual, ya que todos decidieron bajar la velocidad por si llegaba a ocurrir algún accidente. Después de quince minutos aterrizaron en las puertas de la Alcaldía y la morocha retiró sus brazos de los hombros de la líder y de la más pequeña. Abrieron la puerta con tranquilidad, como si no hubiera problemas y sin levantar sospechas entre los numerosos transeúntes.

Con pasos ligeros, ingresaron a la Alcaldía y arrastraron los pies por la alfombra carmín. Era extraño, no había nadie dentro, ni siquiera en los pasillos. Siempre se encontraban, al menos, a la empleada de limpieza. Tampoco se oía el sonido de dedos al presionar las teclas de un ordenador, el roce de los zapatos contra el cubierto suelo de madera o el ruido tajante de la tinta rayando el papel.

_Demasiado silencioso._

Los seis súper poderosos prefirieron no arruinar la reinante paz del lugar. Mantuvieron los labios sellados y la lengua entre los dientes, observando sus alrededores con sospecha. Algunos también giraban sobre sí mismos para echar una mejor y más detallada mirada, aunque sin recompensas relevantes.

A medida que se acercaban a la oficina del Alcalde, las cosas se encontraban cada vez más desorganizadas. Las hojas de un importante contrato administrativo se hallaban dispersas sobre la rugosa tela, y Blossom accidentalmente pisó una. Con una expresión de culpabilidad evidente en el rostro, la chica tomó el documento, lo sopló y lo limpió como pudo, uniendo las distintas partes y dispuesta a apoyarlo sobre el escritorio del anciano en cuanto se reunieran.

Una decena de pasos después, una fuerte brisa hizo volar un montón de basura hacia las piernas del pelirrojo. Provenía de un cesto que, por alguna razón que no hizo más que preocupar a los visitantes, estaba volcado y rodando suavemente de izquierda a derecha, sin moverse de su lugar.

Lo más extraño, sin embargo, fueron las estanterías caídas en la entrada del estudio de la señorita Bello. Los muebles derribados prácticamente impedían el paso por la puerta, y los adolescentes debieron correrlos para poder cruzar libremente el umbral.

La vista recibida una vez hubiesen ingresado fue mucho peor.

Los vidrios de las ventanas estaban hechos pedazos, y las cortinas manipuladas por el viento estaban raídas. La mesa de trabajo estaba volteada, y todos sus papeles decoraban el suelo con una blancura digna de una nevada invernal, muy próxima al frío que calaba los huesos de los jóvenes. La madera mostraba marcas de uñas que se deslizaban a la fuerza. Las astillas ocupaban casi la totalidad del camino hacia la puerta por la que habían entrado, y ahí fue donde todo se volvió demasiado turbio.

Después de un fugaz intercambio de miradas, Blossom salió disparada a toda velocidad hacia la oficina del Alcalde. No mucho más lejos estaba Brick, seguido de los rubios y, por último, los pelinegros. Con su velocidad supernatural, llegaron a destino en menos de sesenta segundos, únicamente para encontrarse con un escenario todavía peor.

La habitación estaba revuelta y destrozada: los muebles hechos añicos, documentos desperdigados en la alfombra y el sillón tajeado y con el relleno inundando un sector del cuarto. La tela aterciopelada que opacaba la luz solar tampoco estaba en mejores condiciones; desgarrada en finas tiras rojizas, apenas visibles en la cobertura rugosa del suelo. El gran escritorio se había partido al medio y estaba rodeado de manchas de tinta y documentos importantes. Lo más terrible, un camino carmesí que iniciaba en el asiento del Alcalde y terminaba a centímetros del umbral.

—No… no… no, no, ¡no! –se exasperó Bubbles. Se tomó los primeros mechones que encontró a los lados de su cabeza y tiró de ellos, sin arrancárselos. Luego, empezó a caminar en círculos por el salón, dejando un reguero de lágrimas a su paso.

Buttercup se llevó las manos a la cara, su expresión totalmente impasible. Retrocediendo un poco, apoyó la espalda en la pared y se deslizó con lentitud por ella, hasta apoyar su cuerpo en el piso helado. Inició un sollozo silencioso, arrastrando los pies más cerca de sí y llevando sus piernas al pecho.

Boomer se removió, incómodo, en el lugar. Se frotó el cuello y miró a su alrededor, intentando descubrir alguna especie de pista entre las estanterías destrozadas. Sin rapidez alguna, asió un libro entre los dedos y comenzó a hojearlo en silencio, buscando respuestas que, en el fondo, sabía que no iba a encontrar.

Butch imitó a su contraparte, sentándose a medio metro de ella y con la nuca pegada al mismo muro. Cuando su llanto aumentó de magnitud, el muchacho se movió más y más cerca de la Superpoderosa verde, hasta que sus zapatillas estuvieron pegadas. Él dubitativamente elevó una mano empática y estuvo a punto de colocarla sobre su hombro, pero decidió no hacerlo y volvió a dejarla sobre su regazo. Sin embargo, en ningún momento apartó sus ojos de su figura temblorosa, así como tampoco su rostro fue abandonado por la tristeza.

Blossom caminó hasta el ventanal y se mantuvo allí durante largos minutos, pensando. Ya no le quedaban lágrimas para derramar debido a los anteriores acontecimientos, aunque la impotencia, la ira y la depresión seguían presentes en sus ojos. Pasó las uñas por el vidrio astillado, apenas rozándolo. Miraba al horizonte con emoción vacía y expresión ausente. Los orbes rosas se perdían en algún lugar desconocido, demasiado lejos de Saltadilla, de su hogar y de las oficinas ensangrentadas.

—Mira, tiene el mismo dibujo que la otra.

La joven se volteó ligeramente para ver al otro pelirrojo de soslayo. El muchacho le tendía un papel ambarino y delicado. En la esquina inferior derecha había una imagen de una rosa roja, y la nota desprendía un abrumador aroma a lilas.

—¿Qué significa esto? –suplicó la chica en un susurro casi inaudible.

—Quiero saberlo tanto como tú.

Sabiendo que no habría nuevos datos en el rostro sombrío del Rowdyruff Boy, la adolescente leyó la nota en silencio. Al finalizar, frunció el entrecejo, confundida, y volvió a echarle una ojeada, aunque aún sin comprender.

—Eh… esto parece una lista de objetos al azar.

El varón alzó las cejas con sorpresa antes de extender su mano hacia ella.

—A ver...

Tomando el corto mensaje, el líder paseó velozmente sus pupilas sobre él repetidas veces, siempre con una expresión de duda en el rostro. Finalmente, el joven optó por rendirse y convocar al resto del grupo.

—Ey, encontré una pista… creo.

—¿Pista? –Bubbles detuvo su marcha incesante y abrió los ojos como platos, mientras que Buttercup alzó la vista de entre sus codos. Boomer abruptamente soltó su libro y dirigió su mirada hacia su hermano, al tiempo que Butch se ponía en pie y se acercaba al vocero.

—¿Dijiste que una pista? ¡Eso es genial! –exclamó este último, eufórico.

—Sí… no tanto –comentó Brick.

—¿Y eso por qué? –inquirió el rubio.

—Pues, verán –explicó Blossom-, esto parece más una lista de supermercado que una nota del secuestrador.

Ante los semblantes curiosos y despistados de los súper humanos, la pelirroja hizo un gesto con la mano a su contraparte. Este enseguida entendió la seña y, luego de aclararse la garganta, comenzó a leer:

—Tecnología. Electricidad. Radio. Audición. Visión. Ilustración. Lapicera. Lápiz. Afilar.

Con cada nuevo elemento anunciado, las cabezas de los peleadores y los más inocentes del grupo adquirían un ángulo de depresión aún más pronunciado. Algunos también entrecerraban los ojos y fruncían o arrugaban los labios.

—¡Eso no tiene sentido! –bramó, furiosa, la morocha.

—No creo que sea una lista de supermercado… -añadió el menor.

—Claro que no, zopenco.

—No entiendo… ¿se supone que son pistas? –preguntó la Superpoderosa azul.

—Eso parece. Tiene el mismo decorado que la nota de secuestro –anunció la líder, retirando el otro papel de su bolsillo para que su hermana comparase ambos dibujos.

—La letra es idéntica también… definitivamente la escribieron los que se llevaron al Profesor. Pero de todas formas no entiendo lo que quiere decir. Tampoco comprendo el anterior mensaje –al finalizar la oración, la pequeña se llevó una mano al pecho y respiró abrupta y superficialmente por la boca-. Blossom… tengo mucho miedo –expresó con la voz quebrada, entrando en un ataque de pánico y agitación.

—Tranquila, Bubbles. Vamos a solucionarlo –intentó calmarle, aunque ni siquiera la misma pelirroja estaba convencida de sus palabras.

La morena, que había estado mordiéndose la uña del dedo pulgar hasta hacía dos segundos, se quitó la mano de entre los dientes y, con un movimiento veloz y casi invisible, arrebató la hoja de las manos de la rubia. Luego de releer la nota, apretó los párpados con fuerza y meditó durante unos instantes. Mientras tanto, Boomer se rascaba la nuca con aire despistado, seguramente desorientado por la pista incomprensible de los secuestradores.

—¡Ey! Creo que lo tengo.

—¿De verdad? –se emocionó la menor.

—Supongo. Al menos recuerdo un lugar al que debería visitar con disfraz para que los ciudadanos no me maten –repuso la mediana.

—¿Y ese lugar es…? –apremió Brick.

—Longville –admitió la chica, luego de un suspiro-. Hace un par de años _accidentalmente _pisé a una tortuga. Al parecer, se llamaba Sheldon y era la atleta estrella de las carreras de tortugas. Me persiguieron con antorchas y tridentes, casi me sentí como una bruja que van a mandar a la hoguera…

Los seis intercambiaron miradas. Todos analizaban la nueva información e intentaban relacionarla con las notas. Seguían sin comprender de qué forma podría vincularse con la extraña lista y, ante la respuesta de Buttercup, cada adolescente comenzó a ponderar experiencias vergonzosas e incómodas en distintas ciudades.

Butch, quien desde hacía más de cinco minutos no abría la boca, finalmente carraspeó y trató de ayudar a dilucidar el caso.

—La carta dice "volverán", ¿no? Eso quiere decir que todos deberíamos haber estado allí… y nosotros jamás fuimos a ese lugar tan aburrido y congelado.

Los doce ojos nuevamente se pasearon por la habitación y los demás integrantes del grupo. A nadie se le cruzó la idea de burlarse del pelinegro por haber hecho, por primera vez, un comentario deductivo. No era el momento para eso. Era el momento de pensar en un destino al que todos hubiesen viajado, sin contar Saltadilla.

—No lo sé, hace mucho que no salimos de la ciudad –meditó Bubbles, con el dedo índice acariciándole los labios-. En los últimos meses solo hemos ido a pelear con Peludito al bosque y a la playa.

—Hace dos meses fuimos a- ¡Ah! –chilló Boomer, que acababa de recibir un codazo en las costillas por parte del moreno.

Las muchachas observaron el gesto con recelo y se miraron. Después se cruzaron de brazos y fruncieron el ceño para tener un aspecto más atemorizante.

—¿Se puede saber por qué no nos lo puede decir, imbécil? –cuestionó la morocha con su típica elegancia.

—¿Intentan ocultarnos algo? –preguntó la rubia, con más inocencia y en un tono menos amenazante que su hermana.

—Habla, Boomer –ordenó Blossom.

Los Rowdyruff Boys menores clavaron la vista en el mayor, quien se mantenía con semblante frío y dispuesto a ignorar toda la situación. Sin embargo, desvió la mirada hacia el trío de jóvenes y, luego de pocos segundos, suspiró derrotado y se irguió para revelar la verdad.

—Bien, lo admito. _Tal vez, haya una pequeña posibilidad_ de que _quizá _los tres hayamos ido a Caravilla hace meses para… divertirnos –carraspeó antes de finalizar.

Su contraparte enarcó una ceja.

—¿"Divertirnos"?

—Sí, Rosita. Solo una sana diversión entre hermanos –respondió, al tiempo que estiraba los brazos para rodear a los dos varones restantes en una especie de abrazo. Los villanos sonrieron en un intento de simular inocencia, pero las súper heroínas estaban más que acostumbradas a la mentira y pudieron ver fácilmente a través de sus máscaras.

—¿Y esa sana diversión incluye sembrar el pánico entre los habitantes de Caravilla?

—¿O caos total?

—¿O destruir autos?

—Sí –contestó honestamente el rubio.

—¡No! –exclamó a coro la pareja restante, desesperada e intentando tapar la voz de Boomer con su grito.

Buttercup fulminó a los Rowdyruff Boys con la mirada, pero apartó la vista y se dio la vuelta cuando los mares amenazaron con rebalsar sus lagrimales. No importaba cuánta fuerza hiciera con los ojos o cuánto apretara los párpados, los rayos no saldrían. No es que su intención fuera lastimarles… o al menos no demasiado; pero el hecho le recordó cuán vulnerable era sin sus poderes, que había vuelto sola a su casa en la noche, que cualquier tragedia podría haberle sucedido en el trayecto, que había tenido miedo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que Mitch le había traicionado e inyectado drogas que le habían desprovisto de sus facultades extraordinarias.

Que ya nada la diferenciaba de un humano normal.

Y con eso, la primera gota escapó de su ojo, seguida de muchas más.

Por otro lado, Bubbles exhaló con pesadez y decepción, lo que causó que el muchacho revestido en azul agachara la cabeza sintiéndose avergonzado. La pelirroja se acercó al líder y apoyó un dedo puntiagudo en su pecho.

—Una vez que resolvamos todo eso, te las vas a ver conmigo.

Él sonrió con desinterés y arrogancia, pero su aspecto cambió a uno amenazante cuando tomó bruscamente el brazo de la chica y apretó la muñeca con fuerza. Sin embargo, ella no se inmutó, apenas le dedicó su atención por un microsegundo.

—No me asustas.

—Tú a mí tampoco.

—¡Chicos! –les llamó la atención la más pequeña-. Creo que tenemos un problema más importante. Ni siquiera hemos decidido si Caravilla es el lugar que indica la nota.

—Tiene… -la morena se aclaró la garganta y respiró profundo. Tenía los ojos brillosos y la nariz roja. Había un tinte plateado en sus mejillas y unos pocos cabellos se habían pegado a las zonas húmedas-. Tiene sentido. Recuerdo que esa ciudad estaba llena de criminales. No sería sorprendente que alguno de esos tantos intentara atacarnos a nosotras.

Su hermanita colocó su mano en su hombro con una mirada compasiva. Buttercup simplemente se alejó con el ceño fruncido y suavemente se deshizo del contacto.

No quería lástima.

Aunque herida, la adolescente decidió no decir nada. La mayor de todas, entonces, aprovechó la oportunidad para exponer sus argumentos.

—Si bien eso es cierto, dudo que haya sido un criminal de Caravilla. Todos allí eran bastante… ¿cómo decirlo? Normales. No dieron la impresión de ser ese tipo de secuestradores que dejan una perfumada y colorida nota de aviso, en vez de llamarte para pedir un rescate.

—Me esperaría esas mariconadas de alguien como ÉL, o de alguna de las otras niñitas. Ya saben, la malcriada de pelo muy rizado, o la de medias de red –agregó Butch-. Cuando fuimos allí todos se veían muy asustadizos, ninguno era material de súper villano.

—Aun así, creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que la nota habla de Caravilla, ¿cierto? –quiso confirmar Brick.

—Bueno… hemos tenido nuestra historia con la ciudad –habló Bubbles-. Destruimos su puente… y sí que era importante para ellos.

—Nos echaron y pidieron que no volvamos nunca más –añadió la pelinegra mientras se secaba una nueva lágrima.

—¿Dirías que necesitarías una nueva cara para volver? –inquirió el rubio.

—Una nueva cara, un nuevo cuerpo, nueva voz, nueva ropa y, si es posible, cambiar de sexo –comenzó a enumerar la aludida, dibujando una sonrisa agridulce en su rostro.

—Entonces nuestros padres están en Caravilla –resumió el pelirrojo-. ¿Pero de qué trata esa extraña lista?

—Tal vez solo son cosas que puedes encontrar en Caravilla –comentó el Rowdyruff Boy verde, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tal vez no hace referencia a Caravilla… -pensó Blossom en voz alta.

Los cinco adolescentes restantes le miraron mientras se acariciaba la barbilla con los dedos, pensativa. La muchacha mordió su labio y la cara interna de su mejilla durante unos minutos antes de soltar la carne de entre sus dientes y comunicar su conclusión.

—Piénsenlo así: primero enviaron una nota para avisarnos del secuestro de nuestros padres; y ahora recibimos una nota diferente por el secuestro del Alcalde y la señorita Bello. Nunca se aclaró que ambos grupos estuviesen en un mismo lugar, ¿cierto? –no muy convencidos, los demás asintieron levemente-. Eso indicaría que la lista puede contener en sí misma una especie de método para encontrar el nombre de la ciudad donde están el Alcalde y la señorita Bello.

Un silencio profundo reinó en el salón, el cual solo era roto por la respiración de las personas que lo habitaban. Ocasionalmente se oía a Buttercup inspirando con fuerza, todavía tratando de normalizar su organismo movido por las lágrimas.

—Blossom… ¿a qué te refieres con "método para encontrar la ciudad"? -inquirió con curiosidad Bubbles.

Irises rosados se encontraron con turquesa cristalino. Astucia contra inocencia. Determinación contra confusión. Respuesta contra pregunta.

—Quizás haya un mensaje oculto en la radio para nosotros, o… -buscó la nota en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de manera infructuosa, hasta que su contraparte le entregó lo que ella necesitaba. Una vez en su poder, desdobló el papel y lo leyó a toda velocidad-. Dice "tecnología"; por lo tanto el nombre de la ciudad puede estar en la televisión, tal vez en el canal de noticias. También figuran las palabras "visión" e "ilustración", así que quizá haya un mensaje en algún letrero, o en algún folleto de mascota perdida… No sé, suena loco, pero podríamos dividirnos e intentar encontrar algo de información, ¿no? –sugirió.

Diez minutos sin ninguna palabra. La joven ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia y había empezado a morderse el labio hasta sentir un sabor metálico en la boca. Paseaba sus pupilas por el techo del salón, lo único que había quedado intacto luego del ataque de los secuestradores. Su tarea fue interrumpida con un enunciado de Butch que, como siempre, llevaba un tono grosero.

—¿Entonces quieres que revisemos cada lápiz y lapicera de Saltadilla?

La chica bufó.

—Claro que no. Solo digo que el Alcalde y la señorita Bello están en algún lugar indicado en esta nota. Considerando que tiene una lista de incoherencias que no forman una oración, tengo que interpretar que lleva un mensaje más profundo que esas nueve palabras.

—Ayer se colgaron varias pancartas y se repartieron muchos folletos por nuestro cumpleaños. ¿Te acuerdas, Blossy? Tal vez haya un mensaje en alguno de ellos –comentó la rubia.

—El concepto de tecnología es muy amplio –dijo Brick, disgustado-. Podría referirse a casi cualquier cosa.

—Me preocupa que diga "afilar". ¿Se supone que es una amenaza? –se preocupó Boomer.

—Ya que no tengo poderes y perdería mucho tiempo recorriendo la ciudad, me ofrezco a ver la televisión en casa y escuchar la radio para descubrir el mensaje –ofreció Buttercup.

—Te acompaño –expresó Bubbles-. Si dice "ilustración" puede que la respuesta esté en alguno de mis bocetos. Y también revisaré mis lápices de dibujo.

La pelirroja asintió y anunció que recorrería Saltadilla en busca de puntas afiladas. Por otro lado, los villanos azul y verde revisarían cada graffiti, propaganda, publicidad y cartel de la ciudad; mientras que su hermano visitaría todos los comercios de tecnología.

Así, todos se pusieron manos a la obra.

* * *

**Perdón por el final tan abrupto, pero es que ya iba más de 9700 palabras y, si no, el capítulo sería demasiado extenso. Espero actualizar pronto. Ah, y no duden de dejar sus críticas constructivas en review. ¡Les prometo que no muerdo!**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo... cuyo nombre aún no he definido. ¡Besos!**


	9. ¡Ahí vamos!

**¡Volví! Y esta vez no me tomé tres meses para actualizar... **

**En fin, mis agradecimientos a Cat-Zetyblack por su favorite, a Mar-Chan21 por su favorite, a Luna QueenBlossom por su follow y favorite, a Miumikunyanpire-twoG por su follow, a lilithkiss por su favorite, a estelita-chan por su follow y favorite, a por su follow y a Valix29 por su favorite y follow. También quiero agradecer el buen recibimiento de mi one-shot y a todos los que comentaron o culocaron favorite y follow. ¡Muchas gracias!**

**26lunas: Ajá, volví y con más inspiración esta vez. Espero que dure. Me alegro de que te gustara y espero que este también sea de tu agrado. ¡Besos!**

**pato262: Aww, ¡gracias por todo el cariño! Yo también extrañaba la historia, pero simplemente no podía seguir con ella porque no tenía ideas. Me alegra que digas eso, me parece que es importante para un autor el poder transmitir los sentimientos de sus personajes al lector; no sé, me hace sentir bien :) Tienes muchas, muchas suposiciones... pero solo podré contestar una en este capítulo. Las demás serán para más adelante. Qué bueno que sigas la historia y espero que este capítulo también te guste. ¡Cariños!**

** : ¡Hola! No hubo coma, solo un usual bloqueo de autor. Pero creo que está más que superado, si bien aún encuentro complicaciones para escribir. Sí, lo admitió, pero... ¿crees que fue muy abrupto? ¿Estuvo bien? No sé, nunca había relatado nada desde el punto de vista de Boomer, y menos con tal profundidad. Me pareció un buen momento para que lo admitiera al público lector. ¿Qué te pareció? Sí, definitivamente tienen mala suerte jajaja. Adoro escribir escenas entre los seis, ¡es simplemente hilarante! Puedo responder una sola de tus suposiciones ahora, pero las otras serán para más adelante. y no te preocupes, ¡me encantan los reviews largos! Yo también extrañé a la historia y mis lectores jaja. Espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste. ¡Besos!**

**lilithkiss: Hola, ¡y bienvenida a Fanfiction! Me alegro de que te haya gustado la historia hasta ahora. Espero que esta actualización sea de tu agrado (¿te hice aguardar demasiado?) ¡Besos!**

** : ¡Hola y bienvenida a la historia! Gracias por pasarte y dejar un comentario positivo. ¿La actualización fue lo suficientemente rápida? Espero que haya valido la pena. ¡Saludos! PD: Tu foto es de Natsu y Lucy, ¿verdad? ¡Me encanta Fairy Tail! Aunque admito que hace mucho no miro el anime, pero sí sigo el manga como buena fangirl jajaja.**

* * *

Capítulo 9: ¡Ahí vamos!

Una vez se hubieron dividido las tareas, cada pequeño grupo e individuo despegó para abocarse a ello. Bubbles cargó a Buttercup en sus espaldas y la llevó volando hacia su casa, donde se enfrentaron a una desagradable sorpresa.

En la pequeña escalinata previa a la entrada del domicilio estaba sentado un muchacho con un abundante ramo de flores y una caja de chocolates. Se encontraba con la cabeza gacha, mirando al suelo, pero levantó la vista al oír las pisadas sobre el césped y, así, reveló su identidad.

—No te acerques –le advirtió la morena.

—Por favor, Buttercup. Déjame explicarte –le suplicó el chico.

—No hay nada que explicar, Mitch. ¡Me drogaste!

—¡No era yo! –pausó un segundo, ante la mirada enfadada de su antigua novia-. Es decir, sí, pero no estaba pensando claramente. No sé qué pasó, nena –intentó acercarse a ella, pero la adolescente se alejó la misma cantidad de pasos que él había tomado en su dirección.

—No me digas "nena". Me lastimaste, me mentiste, me traicionaste, me… -en ese momento, la pelinegra se quebró y comenzó a llorar. Sin embargo, se enjugó furiosamente las lágrimas y siguió hablando, con aún más veneno en su voz-. No quiero que vuelvas. Esto se acabó.

—No, por favor –pidió.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y se mantuvo inmóvil en su lugar. Su único movimiento provenía de los mares salados que resbalaban por sus mejillas, y por su pecho, que se expandía y contraía de forma errática. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para mirarle a los ojos, así que mantenía sus pupilas clavadas en la verde y brillante hierba. Al poco tiempo, entraron en su campo visual unas botas desgastadas, claramente masculinas. Un segundo más tarde, los regalos que Mitch le había traído cayeron al suelo y la joven sintió un calor frío envolviéndola, y una barbilla colocándose sobre su hombro.

—Lo lamento. Te juro que no lo habría hecho si huera estado consciente –se disculpó él.

Inspirando su esencia, solo para recuperar algunos buenos recuerdos, la morocha dejó que otra gota rebalsara de sus lagrimales y se estrellara contra la camisa del varón. Por un momento, quiso olvidarlo todo y abrazarlo, llorar para que él le consolara y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien. Por un momento, quiso mirarle y apoyar su frente contra la de él. Por un momento, lo único que quiso fue besarle y volver a su relación, a su vida antes de la pérdida de sus poderes y de la inyección de heroína.

Pero no podía perdonarle.

—Aléjate.

Sin poder creerlo, el muchacho apenas alzó el mentón y se irguió. Bajó la vista hacia su rostro, serio y determinado, sin rastros de duda.

No hizo falta aclarar.

Lentamente, dejó caer los brazos y retrocedió un paso. Siendo sometido por el duro semblante de la chica, no tuvo más opción que seguir distanciándose, aunque aún no quería irse. Bubbles, que se había mantenido al margen de la incómoda y triste situación, decidió intervenir para el bien de la pareja.

—Mitch, por favor. No lo hagas más difícil para ustedes.

Él le observó con ojos vidriosos. Parpadeó una vez y suspiró en silencio. Con brusquedad metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se fue, ocasionalmente echando una mirada por sobre su hombro para ver la escena, para comprobar si Buttercup seguía tan firme en su decisión. Luego río amargamente para sí mismo.

Ella nunca flaqueaba.

La muchacha, sin embargo, era vencida por las lágrimas y no podía parar. Había sido, probablemente, la decisión más difícil que había tomado en su vida, seguida por la confesión de sus sentimientos al joven que acababa de abandonar el patio de su hogar. Todas sus decisiones importantes lo envolvían a él; todo lo demás había sido cuestión de costumbre, rutina, instinto.

Viendo su lucha, la rubia le dio un fuerte y cálido abrazo típico de su persona. Acarició la espalda temblorosa de su hermana y le besó el pelo con ternura. Se mantuvieron así por largos minutos, ignorando a los pocos transeúntes que miraban extrañados a la Superpoderosa más fuerte en su momento de vulnerabilidad.

—Bubbles… no lo entiendo.

La más pequeña suspiró.

—Creo que él tampoco.

Otro cuarto de hora transcurrió hasta que por fin la morena se sintió con fuerzas para arrastrar sus pies hasta el sillón de la sala. Allí tomó asiento con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y la menor encendió la televisión. Le pidió amablemente que intentase prestar atención a las noticias en busca del posible mensaje mencionado por Blossom. Por otro lado, la rubia recogió todos los lápices y bolígrafos de la casa y se dirigió a su habitación para revisar sus dibujos.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad, Brick se encontraba examinando minuciosamente cada rincón de la séptima tienda de artículos tecnológicos de Saltadilla. Al igual que en las anteriores, no había habido ningún resultado satisfactorio. No había encontrado mensaje alguno, ni en los electrodomésticos, ni en los celulares, ni computadoras, televisiones ni consolas. A riesgo de perder su dignidad y reputación de chico malo, recorrió a gatas distintas secciones de los locales, creyendo que habría algo oculto en el suelo.

Por supuesto, todo había sido infructuoso.

Una vez hubo finalizado el rastreo en aquel comercio, retiró su móvil del bolsillo para revisar la lista de direcciones que tenía apuntadas. Borró la que correspondía al edificio donde se ubicaba y decidió pasar a la siguiente. Guardando nuevamente el artefacto en su pantalón, apoyó con fuerza los pies en la calzada y flexionó un poco las rodillas. Luego despegó y, gracias a su velocidad, llegó al negocio deseado en dos minutos, preparado para agacharse y observar cada milímetro cuadrado del espacio.

Repitió el proceso otras tres veces hasta que ya no hubo más lugares que visitar. Agotado y decepcionado por no haber encontrado nada, tomó asiento en el borde de la acera. No estaba muy preocupado por tener los pies sobre la calle y que los autos rozaran sus zapatillas; simplemente tamborileaba sus dedos sobre el cemento y apretaba la mandíbula, descargando su furia en silencio.

A no más de cien metros de él, sus hermanos tenían los ojos pegados a un cartel enorme que publicitaba una aparentemente asombrosa pasta de dientes que dejaba los dientes blancos como la leche. Los varones ya habían examinado más de la mitad de la ciudad en busca de mensajes en imágenes, pero con los mismos resultados que Brick.

A menos que sus padres hubiesen sido secuestrados por los dueños de la dichosa empresa de dentífrico, claro está.

Boomer se limitó a mirar a Butch como si fuese estúpido ante la sugerencia. El moreno se ofendió y dijo unas coloridas maldiciones por lo bajo, pero se volteó nuevamente para seguir observando el cartel.

—Esto es ridículo –se quejó el rubio, harto de mirar lo mismo por tantos segundos-. Estamos perdiendo demasiado tiempo.

—¿Entonces qué sugieres?

—Que nos dividamos. Tú ve desde el Boulevard McCargo hacia el norte y yo voy hacia el sur.

El pelinegro solo se encogió de hombros como respuesta. Acto seguido, despegó hacia el sur para, supuso el muchacho, seguir con su tarea.

Obviamente, no se atrevió a decirle que había partido en dirección contraria a la pactada.

Imitando el gesto de su hermano, Boomer sobrevoló sobre Saltadilla y vio las diversas imágenes que adornaban la localidad. Notó que varias ilustraciones ya habían sido revisadas, como el letrero de pedido de ayuda para el perro perdido, o el anuncio de las funciones cinematográficas de la semana anterior.

En su camino se encontró con una pancarta avisando de una venta de garaje que, por supuesto, no llevaba en sí misma ningún mensaje. También leyó la publicidad de una florería, aunque no parecía tener nada de extraño, además del nombre "Aglaonema". Por media hora intentó descubrir si se trataba de un anagrama, pero después de probar todas las formas posibles decidió cambiar de lugar. Luego halló otros nueve carteles pertenecientes a una obra de teatro infantil que se presentaría en la sala de actos local, a una librería, a tres asilos para ancianos diferentes, a una cafetería, a una venta de pasteles –lo cual le revolvió el estómago al recordar lo mucho que había ingerido el día anterior-, y a dos restaurantes.

Al final, la única publicidad restante era la de una estación de radio. Esta tenía una enorme antena parabólica en el exterior, la cual estaba siendo revisada detalladamente por Blossom. Ella, al finalizar su tarea con clara derrota, se puso a la par del rubio y le ayudó con su objetivo. Cuando terminaron, ambos se rindieron y acordaron reunirse con el resto del grupo.

Juntos, volaron hacia el parque, donde el morocho se dedicaba a patear iracundamente una piedra. Tenía la capucha de su chaleco cubriéndole la cabeza y la vista clavada en la calzada. Se detuvo en seco al ver a los otros súper humanos y les siguió cuando le avisaron que estaban buscando al pelirrojo para volver a casa.

El trío despegó y emprendió su camino a mediana altura para poder rastrear al varón faltante. Cuando vieron su inconfundible figura y su característica gorra roja, le llamaron y este se les unió en un parpadeo. Los cuatro arribaron a su domicilio y, con extrañeza, recogieron el ramo y los chocolates. Los líderes y el pequeño miraron con asco al moreno cuando abrió la caja de bombones y deglutió la mitad de ellos de un bocado. Él, como siempre, les ignoró y se terminó el resto para luego arrojar la caja sobre la vía pública.

—Te das cuenta de que el viento arrastrará eso otra vez a nuestro patio, ¿verdad? –dijo la adolescente.

—Pues no es mi problema –se despreocupó Butch, encogiéndose de hombros y lamiéndose las comisuras de los labios.

Blossom estuvo a punto de replicar, pero su contraparte le interrumpió justo cuando había abierto la boca.

—Déjalo, no te llevará a ninguna parte.

La Superpoderosa cerró los ojos e inhaló profundo. Luego miró al cielo, contó hasta diez, volvió a respirar hondo y, finalmente, cruzó el umbral de la puerta, seguida por los demás. El grupo se encontró a ambas muchachas sentadas en el sofá con rostros aburridos y las mejillas hundidas en las manos. Salieron de su ensimismamiento cuando Boomer depositó, con delicadeza, las flores sobre la mesita de café. Buttercup alzó una ceja, confundida.

—Ey, esto venía con chocolates.

—Ah, pues, verás… -inició el pelinegro mientras se sobaba el cuello. La chica notó una mancha oscura en su incisivo y suspiró.

—Ya, olvídalo.

Sus ojos verdes estaban opacados por la tristeza, o tal vez por la nostalgia. Agarró el ramo y lo acercó a sus fosas nasales. Inspiró el dulce aroma de las rosas y luego las alejó abruptamente, mirándolas como si fuesen un arma mortal. Con una risilla por lo bajo y sin gracia, meneó la cabeza y lanzó el obsequio por la ventana rota. Después de su acción, se volteó hacia su hermana mayor para comunicar los decepcionantes resultados de la investigación.

—No encontramos nada.

—Incluso revisé todas las cosas afiladas de la casa –explicó Bubbles-. Pero nada.

—Tampoco nosotros –declaró el pelirrojo.

—Estamos perdidos –dramatizó el moreno.

—Leí la nota cincuenta veces, Bloss. No se me ocurre nada, ¡nada! –estalló la rubia, tomando con brusquedad el papel que se hallaba a su lado en el sillón y tirándolo sobre la pequeña mesa.

—¡Cálmate, loca! –le gritó el Rowdyruff Boy verde.

—¡No estoy loca!

Así, en menos de medio minuto, la sala del domicilio de los seres súper poderosos se convirtió en una batalla campal, donde Brick no paraba de reírse del intercambio de insultos entre los morochos, Blossom intentaba calmar la situación a los chillidos, y Bubbles golpeaba a su agresor verbal con un cojín. Aparte del grupo en conflicto, el Boomer se acercó sigilosamente a la infame lista y la escrutó con detenimiento y mucho detalle.

De repente iluminado, el muchacho tomó uno de los innumerables rotuladores que ornamentaban el suelo alfombrado y con él remarcó lo que le llamó la atención de la nota. Revisando la conclusión obtenida, sonrió con extremada satisfacción y pudo comenzar a sentir que le dolían los músculos de la cara por su alegría. Extasiado, se volteó hacia los cinco y empezó a agitar los brazos.

—¡Eh! ¡Creo que lo encontré!

Nadie pareció oír su buena noticia, ya que la pelea se intensificó aún más. A pesar de su indignación, quiso volver a tratar de dar el comunicado, pero este se interrumpió porque un almohadón voló hacia su rostro. Su yugular empezó a latirle en el cuello y su molestia se reflejó en un rugido que provocó que sus pares se detuvieran en seco y se concentraran plenamente en él.

Rio para sus adentros. A veces podía ser mucho más terrorífico que Buttercup en un mal día.

—Creo que descubrí el mensaje, chicos –anunció.

La pelirroja sonrió de oreja a oreja y, entusiasmada, se acercó a él.

—¿Lo dices enserio?

Él solo asintió, curvando las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba y entregándole la nota. Ella la tomó y en un segundo los demás se apretaron para poder leer el papel.

"_**T**__ecnología_

_**E**__lectricidad_

_**R**__adio_

_**A**__udición_

_**V**__isión_

_**I**__lustración_

_**L**__apicera_

_**L**__ápiz_

_**A**__filar"_

—¿De verdad era tan fácil? –se sorprendió Butch.

—¿Cómo no se te ocurrió, Rosita? –cuestionó Brick.

La aludida se giró hacia él con los párpados entrecerrados y lista para fulminarle con la mirada.

—Disculpa, ¿acaso se te ocurrió a ti?

—Yo no soy quien presume su inteligencia. "Hola, soy Blossom Utonium y soy brillante y perfecta, la la la la la." –se mofó el pelirrojo, imitando patéticamente su voz y agitando las manos de forma femenina.

—Oh, sí, claro. Porque tú rebosas humildad –ella rodó los ojos y le dio un golpe en la nuca.

—¡Basta! ¿No se dan cuenta de que por fin sabemos dónde está el Alcalde? –expresó Buttercup.

—Sí. ¡Es asombroso! ¡Gracias Boomer! –festejó la rubia.

—Esta vez sí hiciste las cosas bien –le felicitó el hermano mediano.

—Sí, sí, Boomer, lo hiciste muy bien, etcétera, etcétera –se apuró a decir la líder de las Superpoderosas, sin verdadero sentimiento en sus palabras. El aludido no supo ocultar su decepción, aunque la muchacha le ignoró y siguió con su monólogo-. Pero hay un problema más grande ahora que sabemos el nombre de la otra ciudad.

Un silencio profundo reinó en la sala por largos segundos. Blossom alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué? ¿No van a decir cuál es el conflicto?

Cuando todos se encogieron de hombros, la pelirroja rodó los ojos y exhaló.

—No podemos estar en dos ciudades al mismo tiempo. Tendremos que dividirnos.

Un coro de "oh"s despertó entre los cinco adolescentes.

—Ni sueñes que voy a ir a Caravilla –informó Buttercup.

—No iba a pedirte que lo hicieras.

—¿Y eso por qué? –inquirió la morocha, ofendida-. ¿Es que no te parezco lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderme allí?

—Primero –levantó el dedo índice-, no, sin tus poderes no puedes ir a una ciudad tan peligrosa y con un índice de delincuencia tan alto. Segundo –elevó el dedo corazón-, los que vayan a Caravilla deben ser fríos, calculadores y buenos mentirosos. Tienen que ser sigilosos y capaces de mantener un engaño, y muy inteligentes y observadores para protegerse de los ciudadanos peligrosos –declaró la mayor, su mano derecha hecha un puño que golpeaba la palma izquierda.

Butch exhaló con fuerza, irguiéndose en toda su altura y colocando sus manos en las caderas. Infló el pecho con orgullo y adquirió un semblante de falsa modestia.

—Bien, creo que todo indica que _yo _debo ir a Caravilla. No se preocupen, me sacrificaré.

El cuarto entero le miró sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo. La pelirroja contó hasta veinte y enterró las uñas en sus manos para contenerse.

—No precisamente. No cumples con la cualidad de frialdad… o ser calculador… o sigiloso… es más, ¡no cumples con ninguna!

El aludido permaneció boquiabierto con genuina sorpresa. Al parecer él en verdad se consideraba idóneo para la tarea.

—¿Y quién es mejor candidato que yo, entonces?

La joven suspiró cansinamente y recorrió el living con la mirada, deteniéndose en cada persona por varios segundos. En sus irises podía adivinarse el análisis exhaustivo que estaba haciendo de cada perfil y cuán apto era para el destino al cual viajar. Al finalizar con los cinco, volvió a eliminar aire por la boca como rendida y nuevamente posó sus ojos en Brick. Este le dedicó una media sonrisa divertida.

—¿Así que admites que soy inteligente?

—Nunca dije eso –replicó, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Y qué? ¿Iré solo?

La muchacha pareció sumirse en sus pensamientos otra vez. Mientras se mesaba la barbilla, Bubbles alzó tímidamente la mano, esperando que se le diera la palabra. A modo de maestra de escuela, su hermana mayor le señaló, dándole permiso para hablar.

—Si quieren mi opinión, yo creo que únicamente tú y Brick deberían ir. Teravilla es muy grande, se necesitará más gente para investigar.

La pelirroja lucía derrotada, con sus hombros y párpados caídos.

—Lo sé.

—¡¿Qué?! –se alteró su contraparte-. ¡¿Contigo?! Quiero decir, es divertido fastidiarte y eso… ¡pero no podría soportarte tantos días los dos solos!

—¡¿Y crees que yo estoy contenta?! –bramó ella.

Los otros cuatro adolescentes se sentaron en el gran sofá del cuarto y movían las cabezas de un lado para otro, nunca perdiendo de vista a la persona que gritaba.

—¿Segura que es buena idea que vayan juntos, Bubbles? –consultó la pelinegra-. Míralos, ya están peleando.

La rubia se encogió de hombros, incómoda. Tomó una de sus coletas y empezó a enrollar su bucle dorado en un dedo delgado.

—Es que… ellos son los más inteligentes, ¿no? Y Blossom es muy buena ocultando cosas. Creo que estarán mejor en Caravilla que nosotros.

—Supongo que tienes razón –repuso la morena-. ¡Paren ya! ¡YA! –ambos líderes se voltearon hacia la fuente de sonido-. Vayan a conseguir su maldito disfraz y armen su equipaje; nos vamos.

El par conflictivo intercambió unos pocos insultos en susurro. Luego, la chica voló rápidamente hacia su habitación y volvió a la sala, solo para tomar al varón de la muñeca y arrastrarlo al jardín.

Mientras tanto, los rubios y morochos se dirigieron a sus respectivas recámaras para ordenar la ropa en mochilas recoger algo de dinero. Bubbles analizó y examinó cada milímetro de su armario y observó detalladamente cada una de las prendas. Luego de la selección, dobló de forma prolija las camisetas, pantalones, vestidos y faldas, sobre los cuales colocó tres cajas de zapatos. Además, tomó un pequeño bolso de mano donde guardó elementos de higiene personal y ropa interior. Por otro lado, Buttercup solo escogió un par de camisetas, una sudadera y mallas de deporte y las puso desprolijamente en una mochila. A presión, logró que ingresaran medias y otros elementos de esa índole. Cuando hubo terminado, se dirigió con rapidez hacia el segundo piso.

Tenía algo muy importante que hacer.

* * *

En la habitación de los Rowdyruff Boys reinaba un insoportable silencio. Boomer se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre el cobertor azul de su cama. Butch, por otra parte, revisaba cada una de sus prendas y descartaba las sucias que no llevaría al viaje.

Por alguna extraña razón, el rubio no se sorprendió cuando esa pila de ropa alcanzó un metro de altura.

El menor se frotó el cuello con la mano, incómodo, y desvió su vista a la alfombra; luego suspiró. Aún no había comenzado a empacar y no sabía qué pensar de toda la situación. No solo su madre adoptiva estaba en peligro, sino también su futuro padrastro, el Alcalde y su secretaria. Si bien no mantenía una verdadera relación con los tres últimos, estaba preocupado por los posibles resultados. ¿Y si no los podían salvar? ¿Y si perdían a alguien en el camino? ¿Cómo se sentirían las chicas frente a eso? ¿Cómo se sentirían _sus hermanos_?

Echó una fugaz mirada hacia el pelinegro. Este observaba con detenimiento una mancha anaranjada que parecía ser de salsa. Después vio el contenido de su bolso casi vacío, nuevamente a su camiseta y luego se encogió de hombros y guardó la prenda.

No parecía muy preocupado. Pero solo para asegurarse…

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

Los irises vivaces del moreno se encontraron con los marinos del pequeño. Estos últimos se hallaban teñidos de genuina curiosidad, y tal vez una pizca de ansiedad. Al notar los sentimientos ocultos detrás de aquellas pupilas inquisidoras, Butch abandonó su tarea y le sostuvo la mirada.

—¿Quieres saber la verdad? –el otro súper humano asintió-. No lo estoy.

Boomer abrió los ojos muy sorprendido.

—¿Enserio?

El morocho simplemente se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa amarga.

—Eso es todo lo que hago, Boom. Golpear cosas y fingir que nada me importa. Si demuestras que tienes miedo, los demás se aprovechan de tu debilidad y te destruyen –actuó con exagerados movimientos de manos y gestos faciales.

Lejos de divertirse con las usuales locuras dramáticas de su hermano, el rubio arrugó el entrecejo y le miró con tristeza.

—¿Entonces tienes miedo?

Toda vulnerabilidad en los orbes esmeralda del Rowdyruff Boy mediano se esfumó y el muchacho frunció el ceño. En un segundo le propinó un feroz puñetazo en el brazo al menor, quien empezó a sobarse la zona impactada con los dientes apretados y aguantando el dolor.

—No digas mariconadas, Boomer. Yo nunca tengo miedo.

—Pero dijiste-

—No.

—Pero-

—No.

El pelinegro no volvió a apartar la vista de las prendas arrugadas ni de su bolso. Siguió con su tarea sin abrirse a las distracciones mientras que el pequeño continuó observándole, aunque se dio cuenta de que no habría forma de seguir la conversación, y mucho menos de conseguir algo más de sinceridad por parte de él. Butch era un luchador, después de todo. Él no estaba aterrado ante ninguna situación, no le preocupaba que la señorita Keane hubiese sido secuestrada, y no podría estar más feliz de librarse del Profesor y, por ende, de las Chicas Superpoderosas.

Sin embargo…

A pesar de que el cabello negro resbalaba por sus sienes y su frente y cubría gran parte de los ojos del morocho, el rubio notó que estos relucían con algo que nunca había visto en su hermano. El desinterés brillaba por su ausencia y Boomer logró divisar un leve escalofrío recorriendo la espalda del moreno.

Sí, definitivamente tenía miedo.

El menor sonrió un poco ante la terquedad y el orgullo de Butch. Jamás había demostrado nervios ante los problemas. Si la comida empezaba a escasear, sugería despreocupadamente que asaltasen un banco y compraran alimentos con lo recaudado, o que engañaran al mono para que les preparase un almuerzo suculento y luego darle una buena golpiza. Cuando el pequeño tiritaba de frío, el pelinegro le reprochaba lo niñita que era y le daba su manta, soportaba los vientos helados en silencio y actuaba como un ser inmune a las bajas temperaturas solo para aparentar fortaleza. En caso de que Boomer se encontrara intranquilo ante una situación, el mediano siempre le daba un golpe y le decía que se deje de pendejadas, que tenía que hacerse hombre y enfrentar sus problemas.

No eran los mejores modales ni el cariño más afectuoso, pero el rubio sabía que había allí algo de amor fraterno. Le protegía a su manera, le daba valentía y le cuidaba simulando no interesarse por él. El moreno tenía buen corazón, solamente se esforzaba por ocultarlo. Después de todo, ¿qué diría Brick si se enterara que el Rowdyruff verde se estaba enterneciendo?

Sacudiendo un poco la cabeza, Boomer soltó una suave risa nasal y llamó la atención del otro joven en la habitación.

—Butch… gracias.

El aludido levantó la vista y le echó una mirada confusa.

—¿Por qué?

El menor sonrió de oreja a oreja y alzó las cejas, feliz.

—Por todo.

—Ah… de a… cuerdo –expresó dubitativamente el morocho, desconcertado y aún sin entender la repentina gratitud de su hermanito.

Luego de tomar su bolso, el pelinegro abandonó el cuarto y dejó a Boomer solo para que empezara a empacar. El chico se había sorprendido por la rareza del rubio, que de la nada decidió abrir la boca y _hablar_; y lo más extraño, le agradeció sin razón alguna. Butch no tenía idea del por qué, ya que lo único que había hecho antes de la bizarra conversación con el pequeño había sido agredirle.

¿Qué habría querido decir con "gracias por todo"? ¿Había hecho una buena acción sin darse cuenta? ¡No podía permitírselo! Si Brick se enterara…

El varón suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Seguro que Boomer había perdido la cabeza.

Cuando llegó a la sala, soltó su mochila, atónito por la escena ante sí.

«Hablando de rarezas…»

—¿Desde cuándo sabes leer? –preguntó en tono de burla.

Su contraparte, quien le estaba dando la espalda, miró por sobre su hombro con veneno en los ojos. Se volteó nuevamente y siguió con lo suyo.

—No eres el más indicado para preguntar, idiota.

—Como siempre, no estás de humor –comentó al tiempo que se acercaba a ella y se apoyaba sobre el sofá en el que se encontraba la adolescente. Esta tomó su carpeta rebosante de papeles y con ella golpeó la cabeza de él-. ¡Ey! ¿Qué te pasa?

—Necesito concentrarme. El Profesor investigó mucho sobre la Sustancia X y todo está aquí –explicó, señalando los documentos en sus manos-. Quiero saber por qué no funcionan mis poderes. Hasta donde yo sabía, solo lo podía causar el Antídoto X.

—¿Y ya encontraste algo?

—No. Pero, aparentemente, el Profesor tenía la teoría de que desarrollaríamos nuevos poderes con el correr del tiempo.

—¡¿De verdad?! –inquirió el moreno, entre alegre y atónito.

—Bueno, eso creía él. Aunque nunca descubrimos ningún poder nuevo. Tal vez estaba equivocado.

El muchacho iba a replicar, pero fue interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta que se abría.

—Llegamos –anunció una chica de cabello rojo oscuro, casi bordó. Llevaba varias bolsas de tiendas de indumentaria en los brazos y tenía el pelo largo hasta las clavículas. Brevemente, el morocho se preguntó por qué esa desconocida tenía las llaves de la casa, hasta que, segundos después, se dio cuenta de la realidad.

—¡¿Blossom?! –se sorprendió, también, la pelinegra.

La aludida se rio un poco por sus expresiones de desconcierto y les miró con sus nuevos ojos miel.

—Ustedes querían un disfraz, ¿no? –inquirió, dando una vuelta sobre sí misma como si estuviese desfilando.

Tras ella ingresó un joven de cabello corto y anaranjado, cubierto por una gorra negra. Tenía una perforación en el labio e irises azul claro, del color del cielo en una deliciosa tarde de verano.

—Wow. Brick, comparado con el de ella, tu disfraz es decepcionante –comentó Butch.

Obviamente molesto, el varón se limitó a hacerle un gesto obsceno con el dedo medio a su hermano.

—Con suerte conseguí que cambiara su gorra. A duras penas aceptó comprarse ropa nueva; aunque el piercing fue su idea.

—Se ve bien –comentó el pelirrojo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No en realidad –le discutió la Superpoderosa rosa.

Antes de que el par tuviese la oportunidad de iniciar una pelea, la rubia ingresó al living, brincando de forma infantil con expresión ausente, actuando así por hábito y no por felicidad. Cuando vio a los dos mayores, su mandíbula casi bajó hasta su pecho y su equipaje cayó sobre la alfombra.

—¿B-Blossom? ¿Brick?

Viendo que Bubbles no cabía en sí de la estupefacción, la líder se carcajeó un poco más. Luego tomó sus bolsas y caminó hacia su habitación para preparar su maleta, casualmente halagándose a sí misma y su habilidad para el engaño antes de irse. Su contraparte rodó los ojos y se decidió a hacer lo mismo, cruzándose a un sorprendido Boomer en el pasillo y palmeando su hombro. Este último irrumpió en la sala con una expresión de confusión y con el pulgar señalando en la dirección recorrida por su hermano.

—¿Ese era…?

—Ajá.

—Oh. ¡Genial! –añadió, sonriendo.

La morena, quien había ignorado totalmente todo a su alrededor desde la llegada de la pequeña, siguió ojeando los papeles que sostenía con sus piernas. Apenas prestó atención a unas tablas y estadísticas que no comprendió y siguió leyendo sobre la evolución de las facultades de las Chicas Superpoderosas a lo largo del tiempo. Al parecer, su piel se había vuelto más fuerte, sus rayos y bolas de energía habían adquirido más potencia y su resistencia había incrementado, por lo cual podrían aguantar más golpes y recorrer más distancia antes de cansarse.

Y, mientras sus hermanas poseían tales virtudes, ella estaba sentada intentando averiguar por qué no podía utilizar sus malditos poderes.

—¿Qué es eso, Buttercup? –preguntó la inocente joven, salvándole de su trance.

La morocha vio fugazmente a la rubia y volvió a clavar sus pupilas en las hojas en medio segundo. Continuó escaneando los documentos mientras respondía.

—Investigación del Profesor. Trato de descubrir por qué no funcionan mis poderes.

—¿Y encontraste algo?

—No –contestó, después de un suspiro de derrota y cansancio. Leer podía llegar a ser agotador para la súper heroína verde, aún más que dos horas de ejercicio. Se recostó en el sofá y dejó que su melena oscura se desparramara por el respaldo-. Aparentemente, solo puede causarlo el Antídoto X. Nada de drogas.

—Bueno –replicó Bubbles con expresión pensativa-, nunca habías tenido ese tipo de drogas en el organismo hasta ayer. Es normal que el Profesor no quisiera experimentar, y que no lo supiera.

—Sí, puede ser –la pelinegra giró la cabeza hacia la fuente del golpe seco contra la pared, solo para descubrir a Blossom luchando con su gran maleta en el estrecho pasillo. De repente, una idea le vino a la mente-. Ey, Blossom, tú ayudabas al Profesor con su investigación, ¿verdad?

—A veces. ¿Por qué?

—¿Sabes si hay algo además del Antídoto X que pueda quitarnos los poderes? –inquirió la joven, al tiempo que releía la misma página que había dejado.

La pelirroja se mordió el interior de la mejilla por unos segundos antes de acercarse a su hermana y mirar los documentos por sobre su hombro. La morena le tendió la carpeta y la mayor la tomó, sin perder su concentración. Hojeó rápidamente todos los papeles y luego se detuvo, girándose a la persona que pedía su auxilio.

—No recuerdo que él estudiase sobre la Sustancia X conmigo. Pero puedo llevarme todo esto y revisarlo en el camino –se volteó hacia el muchacho de gorra que acababa de entrar a la sala-. ¿Tienes registro para conducir?

—Falso.

Exasperada, la Superpoderosa rosa se palmeó la frente con fuerza. Después suspiró, cansada de pelear.

—Supongo que esta vez lo dejaré pasar. Pero cuando esto termine me deshago de todos tus documentos falsos.

—Sí, sí, como digas. Tu nueva identidad, Rosita –dijo mientras le entregaba su cédula, con nuevo nombre y foto de su estilo recién adquirido.

—Momento. Si ustedes se llevan el auto del Profesor, ¿qué haremos nosotros? –cuestionó Butch, quien se había mantenido callado por un largo tiempo.

Blossom boqueó. No lo había considerado. Por suerte, la rubia le salvó de una humillante falla en el plan.

—Ya está solucionado. Voy a pedirle un favor a Mike –anunció Bubbles-. El único problema es que ni Buttercup ni yo tenemos registro.

—Eso no es nada –comentó el pelinegro, sacando algo de su bolsillo-. ¿De veras pensaban que no teníamos?

—Confío más en el mudo. Tú atropellarás ancianas por el camino –le espetó su contraparte.

—¡Claro que no!

—No me sorprendería que lo hicieras –intervino Brick.

—¡Ja! –exclamó, triunfante, la morocha.

—¿Pueden calmarse ya? –interrumpió la líder, perdiendo lo poco que le quedaba de paciencia.

Entretanto, la de ojos azules oyó una bocina, obviamente ignorada por el resto de los adolescentes que se encontraban envueltos en la discusión. Con pasos silenciosos y ligeros, la pequeña salió de la casa y se encontró nada más ni nada menos que con su adorado novio. Este le sonrió y bajó del vehículo, caminando hacia la chica con los brazos abiertos. Ella, con los labios curvos hacia arriba, corrió hacia el muchacho y saltó, aferrándose a su cuerpo.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! –cantó, depositando un beso en la mejilla masculina al fin de cada palabra.

—De nada –respondió, luego de una risa ante su entusiasmo-. Pero prometes devolverlo intacto, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí, mi amor –contestó, colocando sus labios sobre los de él por cortos segundos y clavando sus pies en el césped. La rubia se sorprendió cuando el varón carraspeó, incómodo, y señaló hacia adelante con la cabeza. Al girarse, su rostro se tiñó de un rojo furioso tan brillante que dejaba en vergüenza a los irises del líder de los Rowdyruff Boys.

En la entrada de casa se encontraban los demás que, cuando notaron su ausencia, decidieron ir al jardín en su búsqueda. Buttercup, sabiendo de la relación desde antes, meramente sonrió con picardía, disfrutando la cara de tomate de la menor. La pelirroja, por otro lado, estaba atónita y su mandíbula colgaba inerte con asombro. Brick y Butch, por otro lado, solo miraban la escena con desinterés mientras que Boomer clavaba la vista en el piso, con su boca formando un adorable puchero.

—Bubbles, ellos no usarán mi auto, ¿cierto? –quiso saber el castaño, orientando su dedo índice hacia el grupo de villanos.

—Oh, bueno…

—¡Bubbles! –exclamó Mike, preocupado.

—Tranquilo, lo cuidaremos –le aseguró el moreno, quien luego río maquiavélicamente y llevó su bolso a la parte de atrás de la camioneta.

—No le escuches –trató de tranquilizarlo su novia-. Solo está jugando.

Mike asintió, sin cerrar sus ojos -que estaban abiertos de par en par- ni un milímetro. Tenía una mano en el pecho, registrando los feroces latidos de su corazón. Buscando la calma y convenciéndose de que la rubia cuidaría de su bebé, se despidió de ella con un beso, lo cual llevó un gruñido a los labios del criminal azul. Mientras tanto, Blossom se le acercó a su hermana, un poco dolida.

—Bubbles, ¿por qué me lo ocultaste?

La aludida iba a hablar, pero se detuvo al ver la cara de decepción de la mayor.

«Debería haberlo dicho antes. »

—Lo lamento, Bloss. Iba a decírtelo, lo juro. Es solo que con todo el tema de la mudanza… -se frotó el cuello incómodamente, sin completar la oración.

—No entiendo. ¿Por qué a Buttercup y no a mí?

Eso rompió aún más el corazón de la más inocente, que comenzó a lagrimear.

—Y-Yo…

—Haz lo que quieras.

Y con eso, la pelirroja se volteó y se sentó en el asiento del acompañante del auto del Profesor. La rubia se mantuvo en un trance con las pupilas clavadas en el vehículo al que había ingresado la muchacha, hasta que la pelinegra le apuró para entrar a la camioneta de Mike.

Mike. Relación. Salir. Novio. Secreto. Blossom triste.

Suspirando y cerrando los párpados, la pequeña se ubicó junto a Buttercup, detrás de Butch y en diagonal a su contraparte. A su lado, la adolescente se colocó los auriculares en las orejas y reprodujo su estridente música, al tiempo que se relajaba y se disponía a dormir una siesta. El morocho, por otro lado, encendió el estéreo y lo puso a todo volumen.

—¡Teravilla, ahí vamos!

Bubbles, sin demostrar una pizca de alegría, miró por la ventana y vio cómo su casa se alejaba lentamente. No sabía cuándo volvería, y mucho menos cuándo podría disculparse apropiadamente con Blossom.

«Solo espero que sea pronto. »

* * *

**Y así termina el noveno capítulo. Voy a empezar el décimo ahora, aunque no sé para cuándo lo tendré listo. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización. ¡Cariños!**


	10. Puedes dormir en el suelo

**¡Hola! Bueno, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de la historia. Honestamente, me falta la inspiración y me cuesta actualizar. Es decir, tengo las ideas y todo... pero a la hora de armar el texto me quedo en blanco. Es horrible. Así que ténganme paciencia, hago todo lo que puedo.**

**Gracias a por su favorite, a jigsawpunisher por su favorite y a landaflrs por su follow. También quiero agradecer a todos porque superamos las 5000 visitas. ¡Gracias por su apoyo!**

**26lunas: ¡Gracias! Y gracias también por mantenerte fiel y comentar en cada capítulo. Realmente lo aprecio. Espero que te siga gustando la historia. ¡Besos!**

**sayuri theurel: Jaja, me gusta hablar con los lectores. Siento que tiene que haber respuesta a los comentarios porque motiva a los lectores a volver, y creo que se merecen saber que se aprecia el tiempo invertido en dejar un review. ¡Gracias por el cumplido! Mi transición va a paso de tortuga, ¡pero al menos los personajes tienen, aunque suene redundante, personalidad! Por otro lado, creo que el anime ha decaído en cuanto a animación y que un tercio de capítulo es un recuento de lo que sucedió previamente -.- En lo personal, mis favoritos son el GaLe y el Gruvia. No sé, simplemente me encantan. Bueno, espero que te guste este capítulo lento, que es más bien un filler. ¡Besos!**

**Dreams 00: ¡Esa era mi idea! Quería un inicio tranquilo para dar paso a algo shockeante como un secuestro, que lleva a algo más profundo y grave. Pero bueno, me parece natural agregar algo de humor y poca seriedad por parte de los personajes. ¿Parece algo forzado o más bien fluye con el resto de la escena? Espero que te guste y nos leemos. ¡Besos!**

**Raisa Frannie: Si te soy honesta, yo también estuve triste cuando escribí y releí la parte de Mitch y Buttercup. No lloré porque no tengo corazón, pero creo que se entiende que me pareció emotivo. Butch cree que expresarse es de nenas, así que probablemente tarde en abrirse a los demás. Sí, tal vez deba recompensárselo a Boomer más adelante ;) Gracias por comentar y por seguir la historia. Espero que te guste el capítulo. ¡Besos!**

**landaflrs: ¡Bienvenida a la historia! Aquí está la décima parte y espero no tardar con la próxima; aunque, como expliqué antes, tengo problemas con mi inspiración. ¡Besos!**

**Por cierto, no sé si lo notaron, pero el fic tiene nueva portada. La hice a mano así que no es precisamente la mejor, pero al menos lo intenté. Con eso quise hacer más gráfico el cambio de Blossom y Brick, aunque hay que cambiarles el color de ojos por miel y celeste, respectivamente.**

**Rated T porque algunos huéspedes son malpensados.**

* * *

Capítulo 10: Puedes dormir en el suelo

A mitad del viaje, los cuatro adolescentes decidieron detenerse en una estación de servicio para cargar el tanque de combustible e ir al baño. Aburrida de tanto dormitar y ya despejada de su siesta, la morena pidió el asiento de conductor, aunque tendría que soportar a Butch en la silla del acompañante. Por suerte, los gustos musicales de ambos coincidían y no pelearon por elegir una estación de radio.

En la parte trasera de la camioneta, Boomer y Bubbles miraban a través de la ventana, disfrutando (o algo así) el veloz pasaje de árboles, unas pocas casas al costado de la ruta y algunos animales atados o detrás de una cerca. La muchacha, sin embargo, permanecía con la misma expresión triste con la que había partido hacía horas. No podía dejar de pensar en Blossom y en cómo le había decepcionado. Lo peor de todo, no había habido tiempo para disculparse y no sabía cuándo volvería a ver a su hermana para hacerlo. Además, debía concentrarse para poder descubrir el paradero del Alcalde y la señorita Bello en una ciudad enorme como Teravilla, al mismo tiempo que se encontraba con la enorme responsabilidad de cuidar a la inquieta y rebelde Buttercup, que sería incapaz de ser cautelosa a pesar de la falta de sus poderes.

Pero claro, su vida sería muy aburrida sin un poco de drama…

Vale aclarar que eso iba con sarcasmo.

El camino a destino no era extremadamente largo, sin embargo, era muy monótono. Siempre los mismos paisajes, el mismo cielo sin nubes, la misma tierra seca. Si bien no era desagradable a la vista, era repetitivo y uno se cansaba rápido de la imagen.

Tampoco es que hubiese mucho para hacer. Dibujar estaba fuera de sus opciones debido a que la calle no estaba asfaltada y abundaba de pozos y piedras que desestabilizaban el vehículo. No había traído consigo nada para leer, ni siquiera sus preciadas revistas de moda y diseño. La idea de hacerse un lindo y complicado peinado era sumamente estúpida. Si tan solo tuviese naipes…

—No sabía que tuvieses novio.

La rubia se sorprendió por la repentina afirmación. Observó todo el interior del auto, creyendo que había oído mal o que se había confundido de emisor. Sus sospechas demostraron ser erróneas cuando vio al pelinegro desafinando y dedicándole una canción a su contraparte, quien apretaba el volante con fuerza y no despegaba los ojos de la ruta.

¿Entonces había hablado Boomer?

La joven encontró los irises marinos con los suyos celestiales. El varón, repentinamente incómodo por la mirada femenina, se volteó otra vez hacia la ventana y se rascó la parte posterior del cuello.

La menor de las Superpoderosas se mantuvo pensativa unos segundos. Esa era una manera _muy _rara de iniciar una conversación; y un comentario demasiado asertivo que no concordaba con la tímida personalidad del Rowdyruff Boy pequeño.

Pero, a decir verdad, estaba tan aburrida que tomaría la oportunidad para pasar el rato.

—Pues sí. Mike y yo empezamos a salir hace casi seis meses.

El chico solamente asintió, sin despegar la vista del exterior. Bubbles se sintió bastante decepcionada ante el corto diálogo, así que se devanó los sesos pensando un nuevo tema para seguir hablando.

—Y… ¿tú tienes novia?

El muchacho le miró extrañado, con un evidente rubor en las mejillas que llevó una risita a los labios de la Superpoderosa.

—N-No. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—No sé. ¿Por qué me lo preguntaste tú a mí? –quiso saber ella.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Quería saber por qué lo mantuviste en secreto.

De nuevo, la joven sintió un aguijonazo de culpa en su corazón. Incluso en la búsqueda de una sencilla conversación recordó cómo había defraudado a su hermana. Aun así, contestó, conteniendo las lágrimas.

—No sé. Supongo que quería asegurarme de que la relación duraría antes de sacarla a la luz. O tal vez tenía miedo de que alguien se lo dijera al Profesor. No sé si sabías, pero es muy sobreprotector –comentó, tratando de reír para alivianar su amargura.

Su contraparte apenas curvó sus labios hacia arriba, gesto que causó que sus pómulos se elevaran y ocultaran parte de sus irises.

—Sí, parece el tipo de hombre que no sabría qué hacer con su vida una vez que sus hijas crezcan.

La adolescente le imitó y mostró sus perfectos dientes blancos en el proceso. Luego alejó un mechón solitario de su cara y lo escondió detrás de su oreja.

—Pero ahora tiene a la señorita Keane. No tiene por qué sentirse solo.

—Es diferente. Creo que igual tratará de mantenerlas con él hasta que tengan ochenta.

El dúo estalló en quedas carcajadas y así continuó por un minuto. Sin embargo, ese fue el fin de la charla y Bubbles debió volver a enfrentarse al aburrimiento de un viaje en auto por la ruta, sin posibilidad de desatar su lado artístico ni sociable. Colocando su codo en el apoyabrazos y su mejilla sobre su mano, la muchacha observó el repetitivo paisaje con la mente y los ojos en blanco.

Luego de veinte minutos de monotonía extrema, el grupo divisó un cartel que comunicaba la llegada a Teravilla y daba una cálida bienvenida a los viajantes. Al ingresar en la ciudad, los cuatro abrieron la boca maravillados ante el increíble tamaño y la perfección de la misma. Había altos rascacielos, pancartas brillantes, abundantes árboles y vegetación, gran cantidad de transeúntes felices que paseaban a sus mascotas, coloridos comercios y casas de aspecto hogareño. Las calles estaban limpias y relucientes, y los autos respetaban las señales de tránsito y los semáforos. Rodearon una florida plaza con niños alegres jugando y saltando la soga, y con adolescentes patinando y caminando de la mano.

Tenía un aspecto tan paradisíaco que era casi imposible pensar que allí se encontraban dos víctimas de un secuestro.

Sin embargo, ese pensamiento no cruzó la mente del Rowdyruff Boy verde, quien bajó la ventanilla de la camioneta y sacó la cabeza. Imitando a un perro, el joven aflojó su mandíbula y la dejó caer con admiración. Reposó sus brazos en el borde y miró el exterior, fijándose especialmente en los enormes y más majestuosos edificios y en todas las chicas de su edad que le parecieran atractivas.

—Butch, por favor, guarda tu cabeza –le pidió la dulce joven, preocupada por el bienestar del muchacho-. Te vas a lastimar.

—Deja que se la vuele –sugirió Buttercup-. Nos haría un gran favor –añadió con su característica picardía y humor ácido.

El aludido se resguardó nuevamente dentro del vehículo y tomó asiento de forma apropiada. Luego se volteó hacia su contraparte con una sonrisa divertida.

—Extrañarías mi voz y mis ingeniosas respuestas si no tuviera cabeza.

La morocha apenas le vio de reojo y volvió a concentrarse en el tráfico.

—¿Ah, sí? Yo no estaría tan segura –dijo, al tiempo que las comisuras de sus labios se elevaban involuntariamente.

—Deberíamos buscar un hotel… -comentó Boomer.

—Sí, es cierto –asintió la rubia, para luego girarse hacia el frente y hablarle a su hermana-. ¿Cuánto crees que podamos pagar, Buttercup?

—¿Cuatro, cinco estrellas? –inquirió el moreno.

La adolescente se rascó la nuca y arrugó la boca con disgusto e incomodidad.

—Eh… más bien diría que dos estrellas. Tres como mucho.

—¿Tan poco? –preguntó un incrédulo Butch.

—¡Ey! No sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí. Mejor cuidar el dinero.

Bubbles suspiró. Las tendencias avaras de la mediana y su apreciación por el dinero no iban a extinguirse en un futuro cercano. La menor se pasó las manos por la cara para despabilarse un poco y estar más atenta a sus alrededores. Menos de cinco minutos transcurrieron antes de que el silencio se quebrantara y que el villano revestido en verde señalara un edificio ciento cincuenta metros más adelante.

—¡Allí hay uno!

—Y justo en el centro de la ciudad, por lo que parece –añadió el pequeño, que analizaba un plano de Teravilla con detenimiento.

—¡Genial! No estaríamos demasiado lejos de ningún lugar.

—¡Diablos! Debe costar una fortuna… -murmuró la morena, apesadumbrada, al tiempo que ocupaba un lugar en el estacionamiento frente al hotel.

Los cuatro salieron del vehículo y apreciaron brevemente la apariencia de su hospedaje. Se veía regular y discreto. Constaba de cinco pisos con ventanas no demasiado grandes y cristales impecables. Las tres estrellas eran de un plateado opaco que no resaltaba y que solo un súper humano podría haber notado. Las paredes eran de color negro con escasas franjas color cereza en los extremos y bordes dorados. La puerta principal era de un vidrio extremadamente transparente y a través de este podía divisarse un gran escritorio y una aburrida secretaria limándose las uñas.

A regañadientes, Buttercup obedeció a su hermanita, quien le obligó a reservar las habitaciones porque, al no tener poderes, "cargar el equipaje pesado es peligroso". Acompañada de Boomer, decidieron (o mejor dicho, ella le persuadió para que aceptara su propuesta) pagar por un solo cuarto que poseía dos camas matrimoniales separadas por un biombo de mimbre, baño privado, una pequeña cocina y sala.

La rubia estaría furiosa cuando le dijera que había sacrificado su privacidad por un precio más accesible…

Bah, culparía al Rowdyruff Boy.

El dúo se despidió de la mujer, quien enseguida volvió a su importante tarea de embellecer sus uñas, y se reunieron con el resto del grupo. El morocho y la pequeña se encontraban junto a un muchacho uniformado y que hacía gestos hacia el equipaje. Sin saber qué contestarle, Bubbles decidió taparle la boca a Butch para que no dijera nada inapropiado y buscó a su hermana con la mirada. Ella acudió a su silencioso llamado de ayuda inmediatamente.

—Habitación 9… por favor –completó, por lo bajo, cuando la más alegre le dio un pisotón.

El varón tomó sus bolsos y se dedicó a hacer su trabajo. Por otro lado, la morena procedió a sobarse el pie lastimado y a transmitirle su furia a su agresora a través de sus irises. Sin embargo, la receptora no pareció descifrar el mensaje ya que se puso de pie y empezó a brincar en dirección a las escaleras para acceder al segundo piso, seguida de los dos chicos. La rezagada debió rodar los ojos y trotar hasta ponerse a la par de la rubia.

—¿Dijiste que estábamos en la habitación 9?

Buttercup se limitó a asentir en silencio.

—Oh. ¿Y dónde dormirán ellos? –inquirió curiosamente Bubbles, señalando con disimulo al par que se encontraba pocos pasos detrás de ambas.

Ante la duda, la adolescente se pasó una mano por la oscura melena y farfulló palabras incomprensibles antes de pasear su mirada por sus alrededores, con cuidado de no hacer contacto visual con la menor.

Pero esta no iba a dejar que las cosas quedaran así.

—Disculpa, ¿qué? –la morocha repitió su acción anterior, lo cual enervó a la rubia. En contraposición al estereotipo impuesto a las chicas de cabello claro, la joven no era tonta y sabía que había algo que su hermana quería ocultar-. Buttercup, abre la boca para hablar.

—Dije que están en la habitación…

La de rostro angelical acabó por perder la paciencia y frunció el ceño. Apenas la morena había empezado a murmurar y bajar el tono de voz, la de ojos azules envolvió su mano en el musculoso brazo de la escurridiza adolescente, aplicando más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Eh, ¿Bubbles? No tengo poderes, ¿recuerdas? Y estás- ¡ah! Apretando mucho –se quejó, al tiempo que intentaba despegar los dedos delgados de su piel.

—Te pregunté en qué habitación están –soltó entre dientes, separando cada palabra.

Al sentir más presión en su extremidad, la mediana confesó con la rapidez de un relámpago.

—En la habitación 9.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—¡Fue idea de Boomer!

—¿Eh? –el aludido se sobresaltó al oír su nombre implicado en la acusación. Sin embargo, su sorpresa alcanzó un nivel inimaginable cuando escuchó a su contraparte gritándole que eso era invasión a la privacidad y cuando notó que la palma abierta de la muchacha se acercaba peligrosamente a su mejilla.

* * *

—Es… pintoresco.

—Es un asco.

—Es una pesadilla –repuso Blossom, luego de exhalar un suspiro de descontento.

Frente al dúo se hallaba un edificio de pocos pisos de alto, con muros grises y descoloridos que caían a pedazos. Había flores marchitas en macetas adornando el exterior del lugar y un indigente se acurrucaba entre la flora en decadencia. Junto a él había una botella vacía de whisky y un gato lamiendo las escasas gotas que se habían derramado del recipiente de vidrio. Un hombre aprovechó la borrachera e indefensión del vagabundo para robarle su gorro raído.

—Wow. Esta ciudad sigue siendo tan pútrida como la recordaba –comentó la pelirroja.

—Sí, mira. Todavía están ahí los autos rotos de hace dos meses –añadió, tomando a la chica por los hombros y girándola hacia la escena deseada. Allí había una montaña humeante de automóviles destrozados, vidrios rotos minando el asfalto quebrado y trozos de marquesinas desperdigados por el suelo.

—No sé qué es más indignante –comenzó ella, luego de un minuto de silencio y observación-, que estés orgulloso del caos que provocas, o que aún no se hayan dispuesto a limpiar ese desastre.

El varón se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia a la líder. Echó una nueva ojeada al hotel en el que se hospedarían con sus irises celestes recién adquiridos.

—Una estrella. ¿Eso significa que tendremos baño privado?

—No, significa que tendremos una cama… Pero realmente deseo lo del baño.

Apenas la joven finalizó su plegaria, el pequeño astro metálico que colgaba del cartel que decía "Hotel" cayó al suelo con un tintineo agudo. Ambos retrocedieron unos pasos para evitar que les lastimara la cabeza y tomaron el equipaje consigo. Se mantuvieron con los ojos clavados en el objeto por un tiempo hasta que finalmente Brick decidió entrar en acción.

—Bueno, mejor entremos. Seguro que habrá una _interminable _fila de gente que espera quedarse en tan _maravilloso paraíso_ –bromeó, acarreando su bolso.

La muchacha le miró, sin encontrar gracia en el chiste. Dejó caer sus hombros y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Lo acarició de principio a fin y volvió a sorprenderse cuando sus dedos se liberaron de los mechones al llegar a las clavículas. Tomó una porción de su melena y la admiró, recordando cuando le acariciaba su cintura y era de un color más anaranjado. Suspirando y olvidando ese tema sin relevancia, sujetó su maleta e ingresó al establecimiento.

Como era de esperarse, el edificio era repugnante por dentro, tal como lo era en el exterior. Faltaban pedazos de alfombra y había zonas húmedas en el cielorraso y el suelo. Había un sofá en el hall de la entrada, cuyos almohadones estaban rotos y desprovistos de relleno. El televisor no mostraba más que estática y había una planta muerta en una esquina.

Una vez que hubo ubicado a su contraparte frente al desvencijado escritorio, se apuró para ponerse a la par. Allí había una señora de gafas y cara de perro enfadado. Tenía el cabello castaño y entrecano recogido en un rodete alto y tirante, el cual dejaba su cara despejada para la vista de todos.

Era una pesadilla.

Tenía los labios extremadamente arrugados y en una permanente mueca de disgusto. La piel le colgaba de la barbilla y le daba un aspecto incluso más nauseabundo que el del hotel. Presentaba numerosas manchas de vejez en las mejillas y tenía pelos sobre la boca, largos y descuidados como los de un hombre. Pero lo más terrible de todo su aspecto era una gigantesca verruga justo a la derecha de la nariz aguileña y bajo el ojo. Desafortunadamente, ni siquiera sus prominentes ojeras podían disimular tal monstruosidad.

La señora ignoró los corteses saludos de los adolescentes y llamó a un hombre, probablemente su socio o su marido. Este poseía pocos cabellos cubriéndole el cráneo, los cuales eran rizados y grises. Gracias a su blanca y grasosa camiseta sin mangas, se podía apreciar una poblada mata de pelo bajo sus axilas y en su pecho que le revolvió el estómago a Blossom. Apoyándose casualmente sobre la crujiente madera, se quitó el cigarrillo de la boca y le sopló el humo al dúo en la cara. Estos se abanicaron para disipar el mal olor antes de contestar al viejo.

—¿Buscan una habitación?

—Sí.

—Por favor –añadió la chica entre dientes, luego de mirar mal al varón.

El tipo descolgó una llave de la pared trasera. Después la colocó sobre el mueble y les comunicó la cifra total de la estadía por noche. Justo en ese momento, algo oscuro comenzó a moverse entre las aleaciones metálicas y a recorrer los papeles desparramados frente a la _amigable _secretaria. La pelirroja sintió que sus jugos gástricos trepaban por su garganta, pero logró mantenerlos a raya.

—¿E-E-Es u…una cucaracha? –preguntó al dueño, señalando al feliz insecto que paseaba.

El adulto apenas le dedicó una mirada al invertebrado, antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Ajá. Se llama Pinky, le gusta caminar por los llaveros –replicó, casualmente, al tiempo que exhalaba otra bocanada de aire dirigida a los súper humanos.

Viendo que la joven parecía que se desmayaría si permanecía otro segundo ante el infame escritorio y su mugre, el Rowdyruff Boy tomó la llave y el equipaje con una mano, mientras que con la otra empujó a su contraparte hacia el final del pasillo. Primero agradeció nerviosamente a la pareja y luego adquirió velocidad inhumana para largarse de aquella pesadilla.

—Vamos, Rosita. Si así tratan a las cucarachas, no quiero ni imaginar qué harán con las ratas.

—¡¿Ratas?! –la líder intentó fútilmente calmar su respiración, pero resultó ser imposible cuando vio una única cama en su habitación. Desesperada, tironeó de la camiseta del villano repetidas veces y le señaló el solitario colchón, del cual asomaba un resorte-. ¿D-D-Dónde…? ¡¿Dónde vamos a dormir?!

Retirando la sudorosa mano de ella del género textil, el muchacho dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

—Tranquila, Pinky. Puedes dormir en el suelo –dijo, demasiado seriamente para el gusto de ella.

—¿Disculpa? ¡¿Me acabas de llamar igual que a esa asquerosa cucaracha?! ¡¿Y ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE DUERMA EN ESTE SUCIO SUELO?! –bramó, elevando el tono de voz con cada interrogante. Esto fue acompañado de exagerados gestos con los brazos. Él solo se limitó a mirarle como si estuviese loca.

No estaba del todo equivocado: poco faltaba para que perdiera la cabeza.

—¡Hola, hola! –saludó una mujer de aspecto extravagante y descuidado. De a poco, fue abriendo la puerta y entró en la habitación de los pelirrojos-. ¡Siempre es bueno conocer a otras parejas!

El dúo se alteró ante el inocente comentario de la intrusa y procedió a negar efusivamente con la cabeza y las manos.

—No, no, no. Usted-

—Espero que no sean ruidosos como los anteriores. Estas camas chillan con el movimiento, ¿sabe? –continuó incomodando a los adolescentes. Sus rostros se tiñeron de un brillante carmesí e incluso la frase causó que el joven se ahogara y atravesara un ataque de tos convulsa.

—¿QUÉ? ¡NO! ¡No! No, no, no –comenzó a tranquilizarse la chica y a bajar el nivel de griterío-. No es así. Somos hermanos.

Frente a la sentencia de su vecina, la desconocida abrió la boca con sorpresa. Luego se compuso y colocó las manos en su cadera con gesto de furia e indignación.

—Eso… ¡Eso es simplemente asqueroso! Respeto los noviazgos entre primos, pero esto… ¡es inaceptable! –finalizó, justo antes de darle una cachetada con dureza a Brick. Este usó todas sus fuerzas para reprimir un grito de dolor y enseguida se volteó hacia su compañera para comunicarle con la mirada que aquella tipa estaba _loca, demente y fuera de sus casillas_.

La extraña abandonó el cuarto con un portazo, dejando atrás a dos jóvenes confundidos y desorientados. Desde el pasillo se escuchaban sus quejas escandalizadas y sus pesados pasos.

—¿Qué fue eso? –inquirió la pelirroja, aún afectada por la conmoción causada por aquella mujer perturbada.

—No lo sé –replicó él, que seguía acariciándose la zona golpeada para apaciguar la picazón-. Pero tenemos que resolver esto cuanto antes y largarnos de este manicomio.

* * *

—¿Entonces nosotros dormimos de este lado y ustedes de ese?

—Síp.

—¿Y cuando alguien esté en el baño simplemente pegamos este cartel en la puerta? –preguntó Butch, sosteniendo un trozo de papel en sus manos que decía "ocupado". La morena asintió como respuesta.

—¿Lo ves? Te dije que era tan sencillo que hasta tú lo entenderías.

—Siempre tan amable, tabla.

—Siempre tan encantador, zopenco.

Luego del malentendido causado por Buttercup y el griterío al inocente Boomer, los adolescentes debatieron por largos minutos y arribaron a ciertas normas de convivencia. En primer lugar, los varones dormirían en la cama ubicada detrás del biombo de mimbre y las jóvenes reposarían en la que estaba adelante del mismo. Esto les daba a ellas pleno acceso a la diminuta cocina, la cual contaba con un microondas, un horno metálico, un pequeño refrigerador, un fregadero y una encimera. En segunda instancia, definieron horarios para el control de la televisión, ya que sus gustos en cuanto a programas y series no coincidían en absoluto. Finalmente, decidieron dejar aviso siempre que entraran al baño para evitar situaciones incómodas, además de que dispusieron límites de tiempo para el uso del cuarto.

Mientras que los morochos repasaban las reglas otra vez y, lentamente, se involucraban en una nueva pelea verbal, Bubbles se sentó en su mullido colchón y enterró la barbilla en las manos. No había pasado un día y ya estaba agobiada, cansada y harta del viaje y los pelinegros.

Es que parecía que lo único que hacían era discutir…

De todos modos, ¿cuánto tiempo permanecerían confinados a compartir una habitación entre cuatro, desesperados por encontrar a los secuestradores y liberar a las víctimas? ¿Y por dónde empezar? Es decir, ahora que habían llegado a la gigantesca ciudad, ¿cómo iban a buscar pistas? Y lo más difícil de todo: ¿de qué forma hallarían a las dos personas deseadas en la populosa Teravilla, hogar de más de ochocientos mil habitantes?

La rubia suspiró. No iba a ser tarea fácil, especialmente con el dúo dinámico en verde que solamente se dedicaba a fastidiarse.

Sabiendo que la conversación entre ambos rivales no merecía ser escuchada, la muchacha tomó sus bolsos y se dedicó a desempacar. Esquivando los manotazos accidentales que arrojaban Butch y Buttercup, la chica llevó algunos elementos al baño y después volvió al campo de batalla para agarrar su cuaderno y un lápiz. Se propuso anotar todo aquello que deberían buscar o que actuaría como pista para resolver el misterio.

_Tic-tac. Tic-tac._

¿Acaso debían buscar rosas rojas como las dibujadas en las notas? No, era algo demasiado genérico. Debía haber algo más específico. ¿Pero qué?

_Tic-tac. Tic-tac. Tic-tac. Tic-tac._

_Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. __Click. Click. Click. Click._

Para añadir más alteraciones a su ya nerviosa mente, el Rowdyruff Boy azul empezó a golpear el vidrio de la ventana con el dedo. _Demasiadas veces_ y a un ritmo _demasiado rápido._

La joven exhaló nuevamente, apretando los párpados con furia y excesiva fuerza en un pobre intento por bloquear los ruidos del exterior.

«Tranquila, Bubbles. Tú puedes. Solo concéntrate.»

_Tic-tac. Tic-tac. Tic-tac. Tic-tac. Tic-tac. Tic-tac. Tic-tac. Tic-tac._

_Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. __Click. Click._

—¡¿Por qué mejor no cierras tu bocota?!

—¡¿Por qué mejor no cierras tu-

—¡BASTA! –La Superpoderosa azul acabó por estallar y su grito resonó en el pequeño espacio en un tono penetrante. Los otros tres se voltearon a verla como si estuviese demente, como si no fuesen la fuente de su irritación.

Esos malditos…

Conteniendo sus insultos internos, la adolescente se recompuso y se pasó una mano por la cara antes de volver a dirigirse a sus pares.

—¿Cómo pueden estar perdiendo el tiempo así? ¿No recuerdan que hay gente en peligro aquí?

Sus palabras parecieron surtir efecto. La morocha se rascó la nuca y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosado. Boomer se removió incómodo en su sitio, hinchando su labio inferior en un puchero. Butch, por otro lado, optó por permanecer inmóvil y con el semblante de piedra.

—Chicos… -inició la menor, con más suavidad esta vez-, ¿cómo se supone que cumplamos nuestra misión si ni siquiera podemos trabajar en equipo? ¡Mírense! ¡Se han puesto a pelear por el estúpido cartel del baño! –exclamó, señalando al dichoso papel para dar énfasis a la irrelevancia del asunto.

Buttercup miró el letrero que reposaba en las manos de su contraparte con un poco de culpa. De nuevo intentó aliviar el escozor de su cuello y se encogió de hombros.

—Lo… Ah, creo que estoy algo alterada… -su hermana comprendió su semi-disculpa y le dedicó una sonrisa casi imperceptible-. Es solo que… no sé, es muy loco, ¿no? Quiero decir, hace un mes solo éramos nosotras y el Profesor. De una semana para otra ya éramos ocho en la familia y ahora… ahora no queda nada –repuso tristemente-. Estamos separados, presionados, peleados y confundidos. Estamos en una ciudad que no conocemos y tenemos que encontrar al Alcalde y a la señorita Bello y…

Bubbles se puso de pie y se dirigió a la morena. En un gesto casi maternal colocó una mano en lo alto de su brazo y asintió.

—Yo también estoy asustada.

Por unos segundos, la pelinegra permaneció pensativa y con expresión deprimida. Luego, como por arte de magia, se espabiló y sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Eh, yo no estoy asustada!

—Claro que sí –intervino el Rowdyruff Boy mediano.

—Claro que no.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—¡BASTA YA!

Los verdes intercambiaron unos silenciosos "que no" y "que sí" antes de callarse por completo. La rubia colocó las manos en su cintura, imitando a su líder.

—¿Siquiera tienen idea de qué debemos buscar?

Dos, cinco, diez minutos transcurrieron sin que se emitiera palabra. La mirada celestial se paseaba de uno a otro joven y, con el correr del tiempo, su semblante serio pasó a uno de estupefacción.

—¿Qué? ¿No hay ideas?

—Bueno, en momentos como este solo le preguntamos a Brick –comentó Butch.

—Y nosotras a Blossom.

—¿Y qué tal si damos un paseo por la ciudad? –sugirió Boomer-. Quizás escuchemos algún rumor… o notemos algo extraño.

Bubbles ponderó la idea. Sopesó los pros y los contras y mentalmente planeó dos grupos para investigación. Recordó algunas zonas que había visto en el mapa de Teravilla y que tal vez merecerían ser exploradas, como las dos comisarías del centro y el barrio de la estación ferroviaria, donde se reunían las pandillas problemáticas. Ese era un lugar peligroso, por lo que su hermana no podría ir allí ya que no contaba con sus poderes.

Dios mío, se estaba convirtiendo en Blossom.

Suspiró por vigésima vez en la tarde y dejó caer sus hombros.

—Buttercup, ¿te apetece una caminata por el centro?

* * *

**¡Fin! ¿Muy malo? ¿Voy recibir tomatazos? *se esconde en un rincón*. Espero poder actualizar pronto, dulzuras. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Cariños!**


End file.
